One Last Time
by I Caught Myself
Summary: A familiar face shows up on the Lennox’s doorstep, five years later, asking for help to wipe out the Decepticons once and for all. Set after ROTF, Sam x Will slash. Don’t like, don’t read. Minor Will x Sarah and Sam x Mikaela. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 1:**

The Lennox household was full of screaming seven year olds and two frustrated parents – well, one frustrated parent. Will could not watch the TV in peace. He was happy that Annabelle was having a birthday party – he just wished that they would be quieter.

"Honey, can you take the kids out into the garden?" Will called. "I can't hear the game!"

"They've got to stay in here because it's raining!" Sarah insisted, carrying out a paper plate of crisps.

"Well, I'm trying to watch the game." Will sighed. "Can you at least get them to quieten down?"

"Will – they're seven year old kids." Sarah argued. "They're _impossible_ to quieten down."

"Fine." Will grumbled, turning his attention back to the TV. He had left NEST two years ago because he wanted to be with his family. Will had been absent a lot ever since Mission City, but now he wanted to make it up to Sarah and Annabelle. The truth was that he missed the army. He missed all of the giant robot fighting – most of all, he missed his soldiers and the Autobots. There was a knock at the door.

"Will! Keep an eye on the kids!" Sarah called, hurrying down the wall. Will sighed, getting up off the sofa and walking into the kitchen, where Annabelle and her friends were eating dinner – burgers and chips.

"When are all of you going home?" Will asked, putting on a fake smile.

"They're sleeping over, daddy." Annabelle said. Will's face fell.

"WILL! GET OUT HERE, NOW!" Sarah demanded.

"I'll be back in a minute, kids." Will walked out of the room and over to Sarah. Standing on the doorstep, was Sam Witwicky.

"Oh." Will stared at the young man standing on the doorstep.

"Find out what he wants and _get rid of him_." Sarah hissed, walking past Will, back into the kitchen. Will just stood staring at Sam – the one aspect of the past he had hoped would never catch up with him.

"Hey." Sam said, stepping forwards. He was stopped in the porch by Will's hand. He wasn't going any further.

"Wait – what are you doing here?" Will asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"NEST need you back." Sam replied, taking a small step backwards. Will relaxed slightly.

"I thought you might be working for them." Will sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "They weren't going to let you go – I mean – you were the start of all of this."

"They offered me the job when I finished college." Sam explained. "I had no reason to turn it down."

"What, not even to have a life?" Will asked. "How's Mikaela?"

"She's doing okay." Sam replied. "We're engaged. The wedding is going to be in about three months. I was wondering if you and Sarah wanted to come?"

"Don't change the subject, Sam." Will sighed. "Why do NEST want me back?"

"We're thinking of leading a big assault on the Decepticons." Sam explained. "They're in Europe, but they're weak. A lot happened in those two years after you left. This time, we might be able to wipe them out for good."

"Why did they send you?" Will asked.

"I volunteered." Sam replied. "I wanted to see you again."

"So you thought you would just drag yourself up to my house, where I'm happily married to my wife and I have a seven year old daughter?" Will hissed. "Did you think it was going to be easy for me?"

"No, that's why I came. Epps wanted to do it, but we needed him back at Diego Garcia." Sam answered. "He's taken over your old job – he's in charge of nearly a hundred troops. If you come back, you'll get your old job and your old salary."

"I'm happy here." Will insisted. "I have a new job."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"NEST got you made redundant – they wanted to make sure you came back."

"They're giving me no choice! How am I meant to tell Sarah this? I told her I had given up that life!" Will snarled.

"It wasn't my decision." Sam sighed. "If I had it my way, I would've just left you alone. It wasn't my decision."

"Who wanted me back this badly?" Will demanded, balling his hands into fists. "You need to tell me, Sam. I don't care if you don't want to – I'll make you tell me."

"It... it was Optimus Prime. He thinks you should be there to see the end of this." Sam answered. "It would just be this once – then you can leave for good."

"I'm not going back, Sam." Will insisted.

"Well, I'll just go back and tell them..." Sam turned to go. Annabelle ran over to her father, clinging to his leg.

"Uncle Sam!" Annabelle gasped. "I didn't know you were coming to my birthday sleepover!"

"Oh." Sam turned back to face Annabelle. He hadn't seen her since she was five years old – when Will had left NEST. "Happy birthday, Annabelle."

"Did you get me a present?" She asked, running over to Sam. He picked her up in a hug. Will's face softened. He had forgotten how much Annabelle loved her 'Uncle' Sam.

"Yes, I did." Sam smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small parcel. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" Annabelle said, squirming out of Sam's arms and running back over to Will. "Can Uncle Sam stay for my sleepover?"

"I'm not sure..." Sam started to say.

"Yes, he can." Will sighed. "But he has to leave early in the morning. Why don't you go inside and tell mummy to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Annabelle ran into the house, clutching the parcel Sam had given her.

"I don't have to stay... you'd probably rather I went home..." Sam started to say.

"Sam, it's pouring with rain and it's getting dark." Will interupted. "Stay here for the night and you can leave in the morning. I'd feel bad about turning you away now."

"Are you really sure?" Sam asked. "I mean... Sarah won't kill you, will she?"

"I'm not going to take the job, so I see no reason for her to kill me." Will replied. "Now get in here – they're probably going to be eating birthday cake soon. Annabelle would love it if you joined us."

"Thanks."

"Get in the house. You're letting all the cold air in."

-----------

Will sat slumped in a kitchen chair whilst Sarah did the washing up and ranted about Sam. He really didn't want to listen to this, but he had to – she was his wife after all.

"Why are you letting him stay here?" Sarah demanded, not looking at her husband. "I mean, this is ridiculous! I thought you said you had left NEST and everything associated behind you... and Sam Witwicky turns up on our doorstep, offering you a job!"

"I'm not going to take the job." Will sighed.

"They're not giving you any other alternative!" Sarah insisted. "They've gotten you fired from your job for God's sake!"

"I'll get a new job." Will groaned. "He's just staying the night because Annabelle wants him to."

"Where's he going to sleep?" Sarah asked, turning to face her husband, drying her hands with a towel. "Answer me that."

"He can sleep on the couch." Will replied. "The kids will just have to sleep upstairs in Annabelle's room. It's big enough."

"Fine." Sarah snapped. "But he better be gone by the time I get out of bed tomorrow morning."

"He will be." Will said. "I promise."

**Thanks to DarknessintheCorners for giving me ideas for this fic... and abusing my first draft... I still can't believe you did that! Thanks also to kimmieh-chan for helping me come up with ideas... uou guys are the best XD**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 2:**

Will sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He couldn't sleep – who knew seven year olds could be this noisy at... 3:00am?! He pulled on a pair of baggy pyjama trousers on and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Will heard sounds coming from the living room – murmuring and sobbing. Will downed his glass of water and knocked lightly on the living room door.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Will asked quietly. He didn't get a response. He pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. Sam was laying on the couch, tossing and turning and murmuring in his sleep. Will's heart skipped a beat – the nightmares hadn't stopped. Will could remember the many sleepless nights with Sam snuggled against him then tossing and turning, screaming about Megatron. That had been two years ago. Will felt guilty – he had been chasing the nightmares away. They were gone when he had left.

"No..." Sam whimpered. "Please... I... Megatron... No... Please... NO!"

"Shhh!" Will whispered, crouching down beside Sam and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, but trying to wake the younger man up at the same time. "Shhh, it's okay Sam. Wake up." Will nudged him a bit harder. Sam woke up, sobbing against his pillow.

"You're okay now." Will reassured.

"Will?" Sam panted, sitting up. His torso was drenched in sweat, along with his face. He was shaking.

"I'm here." Will said, kneeling down and patting Sam's shoulder whilst rubbing his back comfortingly. "I'm here for you, Sam. You're okay."

"It's... it's horrible." Sam leant closer to Will, wanting to feel safe. His eyes lingered on Will's bare torso, but slid away when Will noticed.

"When did they come back?" Will asked in a quiet, soothing voice. He already had a good idea of what the answer was.

"When you left." Sam whispered, looking away. Will sat back on his heels, withdrawing his hands and placing them in his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say.

"Y'know, I think rejoining NEST might be better than my old job." Will said thoughtfully. "It pays better too."

"What actually was your old job?" Sam asked, a faint smile on his face. "They never told me what it was – they just told me you'd been made redundant."

"I was a mechanic." Will replied. "I wanted to work with cars still... it was kind of strange at first, not having them talking to me – but it was comforting as well, knowing that there were cars on Earth that didn't speak to you."

"I guess so." Sam said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you want to come back? You sounded rather definite that you didn't want to when I first asked you."

"Sam, you're suffering. If we can finish this thing, you'll be able to get on with your life, and with any luck, no more nightmares and no more giant robots." Will smiled. His face fell.

"What is it?" Sam asked, fidgeting to sit up further.

"I have to tell Sarah in the morning." Will bit his lip. "She's going to kill me."

-----------

"What part of 'find out what he wants and get rid of him' did you NOT understand?" Sarah fumed. Will had told her he was leaving with Sam as soon as she had woken up – then he had started packing – he didn't know how long he was going to be gone for.

"Sarah, he's suffering." Will protested. "He needs this thing to be over – he needs some sort of closure."

"You said you gave up NEST to watch your daughter grow up." Sarah reminded Will. "What if you don't come back? What if you decide you missed working with NEST and stay?"

"I won't." Will sighed. "This is the last time. We're going to wipe them out for good."

"I don't think I can deal with all of this again." Sarah insisted, folding a shirt and placing it in the suitcase. "We were happy before this, Will. We were happy before Sam showed up yesterday."

"Were we?" Will asked, folding his arms. "You said it yourself, Sarah. Once I left NEST, I didn't do anything. I just worked on cars, watched sports and drank beer. What kind of example was that for Annabelle?"

"You're her father!" Sarah snapped. "She loves you no matter what you do – so do I. I'm your wife, for God's sake! You could've at least told me when you decided."

"I didn't want to wake you." Will sighed. "Besides, I slept downstairs."

"Why?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sam suffers from really bad nightmares about the Decepticons, because of everything he went through." Will explained. "I wanted to make sure he was okay – and the seven year olds were too noisy."

"I just wish you had given me some warning." Sarah sighed. "It just seems a bit short notice if you ask me. How do you know he isn't faking these nightmares, anyway?"

"I..." What could he say? Will couldn't tell his wife that he knew all about Sam's nightmares because he had been _sleeping_ with him. "He used to tell me about them – I've been on a battlefield for most of my life. I understood him better than anyone."

"Oh." Sarah didn't realise Sam and Will had been so close. "Do you honestly think you can make a difference if you go back?"

"I don't know. This is the last time, though. I promise." Will said, pulling Sarah into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll be back in no time."

"Fine." Sarah sighed. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Will smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, Sam invited us to his wedding. He's marrying Mikaela in three months. While I'm away you can sort out some outfits – if you want to go."

"We'll go." Sarah nodded. "They are our friends, after all – hopefully, this mess will all be over in three months."

"You didn't sound like this last night. You didn't want anything to do with Sam." Will grinned. "What have you done with the real Sarah?"

"Don't you have some packing to do?"

"Yes."

"Then get on with it."

-----------

Will and Sam waited by the door, standing next to their suitcases. Annabelle walked out of the kitchen and spotted them. She wandered over to them, yawning.

"Why do you have a suitcase, daddy?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm going away for a bit." Will replied, picking Annabelle up and kissing her on the forehead. "Uncle Sam needs my help."

"How long will you be gone?" Annabelle asked as Will placed her back on the floor.

"I'm not really sure." Will answered. "Not too long, I hope."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your daddy." Sam said, crouching down to Annabelle's height and giving her a hug. "We'll see you soon."

"I love you." Annabelle said.

"I love you too." Will smiled. He picked up his suitcase and walked out of the front door. "So, how are we getting to the airport?"

"I called someone to pick us up." Sam smiled.

"Why am I dreading this?" Will groaned.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sam said, patting Will on the shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"Promise?" Will asked.

"Well, he was my last line of defence if you didn't agree to come back." Sam grinned. "We were thinking about kidnapping you if you didn't come with us willingly."

"Who is it?" Will asked suspiciously. Sam didn't bother to answer as a black GMC topkick drove up to the house and opened the doors.

"Well?" Sam asked, throwing their suitcases on the backseat and climbing up into the driver's seat. "Is it as bad as you thought?"

"I'm not sure yet." Will grinned back, patting the hood of the topkick. "Good to see you again, 'Hide."

"My sentiments exactly, Will." Ironhide's voice rumbled from the speakers as Will climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. Ironhide started up the engine and drove away. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in two years. I thought you would've stayed in touch." Ironhide sounded slightly miffed – he had always been closer to Will than he was to any of the other humans.

"I've been okay, Ironhide." Will watched the house disappearing behind them, Sarah at the door, waving with Annabelle and Annabelle's friends. "I've been okay. How about you?"

"I've been killing Decepticons." Ironhide's voice sounded amused. "I couldn't be better."

**Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1, and even more thanks if you reviewed! I'm uploading chapter 3 as well, seeing as I've finished it whilst waiting for the site to get back up on its feet – it's been giving me some problems.**

**Again, thank you... and make sure you click that conveniently placed box at the bottom that says 'review'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 3:**

Will, Sam and Ironhide arrived at Diego Garcia that afternoon after flying there in a C-17, operated by NEST personnel. All of them had welcomed Will back like he had been on holiday – not gone for two years. After they had arrived, Sam took Will straight the accommodation to get him settled. After that, they would go and see Optimus Prime to get Will informed of the situation and kitted out again. Will threw his suitcase down on the bed and opened it. He began to rummage through it, placing items of clothing corresponding piles on the bed.

"Sam, can you give me a hand with unpacking?" Will asked. "I don't want this to take too long."

"Er yeah, sure." Sam said, walking over to the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Start hanging shirts up for me." Will instructed, handing Sam the pile of shirts. Sam reached out to take the shirts and they're hands brushed against each other. Will offloaded them to Sam, his cheeks flushed. He looked around the room, desperate to change the subject. Then Will recognised the room. "Is this... my old room?"

"Yeah... I think it is." Sam said, looking around, still holding a bundle of shirts. "I... erm... didn't recognise it at first. Epps told me that you would be in here."

"Oh." Will said, turning back to his suitcase. "Well... erm..."

"Will you be okay in here?" Sam asked quickly. "I mean – I'm going to see Mikaela, to tell her I'm back."

"Oh yeah, you go see Mikaela." Will nodded. "I'll be fine unpacking by myself."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at five." Sam said, walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around. "To see Optimus Prime – I mean. Not for anything else – seeing as these are your old quarters... where we... y'know... I'll just leave now." Sam hurried out of the room. _Smooth, Sam. Real smooth._ He thought to himself as he left the accommodation block. Will gaped after him and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Thanks a lot, Sam. Thanks a lot." Will hissed in the direction of the door. He really didn't need to be reminded of what they had done in this room. In actual fact, Will wasn't a hundred per cent sure this was his old room. There was one way he could find out. Will stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. If this really was his old room, there would be a hole in the wall behind the wardrobe. The apartment blocks had been build at short notice, so the interior was not very strong – it was made out of cheap materials, most likely a man-made fibrous substitute for wood. Will pushed the wardrobe out of the way, surprised at how easily it moved. It was his old room. The hole was there. It had been made one night when he and Sam returned to the apartment after his birthday, three years ago. Will smiled, remembering they had both been slightly drunk. He had shoved Sam against the wall – and Sam had gone through it. Luckily, Will had caught him before he had fallen all of the way through otherwise explaining what was going on to the neighbours could have been awkward. The next morning, they had just pushed the wardrobe in front of the hole so that no-one noticed it and asked any awkward questions. Will left the wardrobe where he had moved it, trying to decide whether to tell Sam or not.

-----------

"You're back!" Mikaela cried, running into Sam's arms and kissing him. "Did Will agree to come with you? Or did he stay with Sarah?"

"Will came back." Sam told her, unlocking Mikaela's arms from around his neck and sitting down on their couch. "I thought you were meant to be going to Hawaii to sort out the wedding, anyway."

"Not yet." Mikaela smiled. "I had to see you before I went – _three _months apart! How are we going to cope?"

"I'm sure I'll be too distracted wiping out the Decepticons to think about you." Sam teased. "I'll fly out and meet you as soon as I can – I don't know when that will be though."

"I know you will." Mikaela sighed. "I don't think I'll get many chances to call you. We'll both be too busy – you saving the world, me with the lowly task of planning a wedding."

"Hey! 'Lowly task'?" Sam asked. "If you don't want to marry me, you don't have to..."

"Sam, I was joking. I do want to marry you."

"How badly?" Sam asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"How badly do you want to marry me?" Sam demanded.

"I want to marry you right here, right now." Mikaela insisted. "How badly do you want to marry me?"

"More than you'll ever know." Sam smiled. "What time is it?"

"Erm... four thirty. Why?" Mikaela asked.

"I've got to pick Will up at five to take him to see Optimus." Sam replied. "Oh no, I forgot to give him his uniform. 'Kaela, I'll be back later, okay? I've got to go to stores and pick up a uniform for Will then drop it off for him."

"Well I leave at five." Mikaela sighed. "I'll see you when you fly over to join me, okay?"

"I'll see you then." Sam kissed her again.

-----------

Will looked at the clock he had just placed on the nightstand. It was quarter to five, which meant Sam would be arriving soon to pick him up for his briefing with Optimus Prime. He had finished unpacking all of his stuff – it made the room look a little less empty. His eyes kept wandering to the hole in the wall, the hole that he and Sam had made.

_I should probably move that wardrobe back._ Will thought to himself. _First, I'll go and take a quick shower... I should have time._ He headed to the shower, stripping off his clothes as he went. He turned on the shower and jumped out from under the freezing jet of water. He turned the dial and warm water slowly came through. Will sighed and stood under the warm water. It was relaxing and helped him forget about everything... including Sam and the fact that he would be arriving soon.

-----------

Sam drove up outside the accommodation block in Bumblebee. He climbed out of the camaro and pulled the uniform off the backseat and closed the door, patting Bumblebee on the hood as he ran past into the apartment block. He ran upstairs to Will's room and put his spare key in the lock, opening the door. He walked into the apartment – something was different, but he couldn't work out what.

"Will? Where are you?" Sam called, laying the uniform on the bed. "We've got to go in five minutes!"

"I'm in the shower!" Will answered. "I'm coming out now!"

"Well hurry up!" Sam said, checking his watch. Will walked out of the small en suite with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with a smaller towel.

"What's that?" Will asked, looking at the uniform spread on his bed.

"That is your uniform." Sam replied. "Hurry up and put it on."

"Yes Sir." Will mocked, walking over to the bed and picking up the uniform – he studied it. Deep down, he had missed his camouflage. It had made him stand out – it had made him look important. "It is the right size, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Sam said, smiling. "It's your old one. It's still got all of your patches on it, too." Will coughed and Sam took the hint to turn around. Will smiled as he dressed. Two years ago, he wouldn't have wanted Sam to turn around. Two years ago, Sam _wouldn't_ have turned around. Two years ago, he probably wouldn't have been putting clothes _on_.

"Stop twitching, would you?" Will grinned. "We'll just have to apologise for being a little late. I'm sure Optimus will understand."

"I hope so." Sam sighed, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on a hole in the wall. A very familiar hole in the wall. "Oh."

"What?" Will asked, looking in the mirror to adjust his beret. He took more time than he would've done before – he wanted to look smart.

"This is your old room then." Sam said nervously. He didn't want a repeat of earlier – it had been awkward and he had made himself look like a complete idiot. He turned around to face Will and his jaw dropped. "Will..."

"What?" Will asked, inspecting himself in the mirror. "I don't look that bad, do I? Considering I haven't worn this for two years..."

"No... you look... you..." Sam couldn't get the words out. Will looked _HOT._ He always had done in uniform.

"I look... what?" Will asked, stepping towards Sam. Sam backed away from him – he wasn't sure where this was heading, but it all felt very familiar... and it felt good – Sam wanted this. Sam felt his back against the wall and next thing he knew, Will was standing over him, his hands on the wall either side of Sam's head, his arms trapping him.

"You... look..." Sam was breathless. He thought that everything that happened between him and Will was gone – buried. Now he knew it wasn't, as he stared up into Will's brown eyes and saw the affection there.

"I love it how I can still render you speechless, even after two years." Will said quietly, bringing his hand up to stroke Sam's cheek. Sam placed his hands on Will's shoulders, his breathing ragged and his body trembling. Sam closed his eyes and reached up to kiss the older man, when Will stopped him.

"What is it?" Sam asked, opening his eyes.

"We can't..." Will's expression was pained. "I'm married... you're going to be married in three months..."

"You didn't care that you were married before." Sam pointed out, staring up into Will's eyes.

"We can't do this again... we just can't." Will insisted, sighing. "I'm not going to betray Sarah again. I love her – you have Mikaela. Don't break her heart Sam, it wouldn't be fair."

"You told me you loved me, two years ago." Sam protested. "Do you still?"

"That was then." Will backed away hesitantly, heading towards the door. "Come on, I don't want to be later than I already am."

**And there was chapter 3, as promised! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 4:**

"Major William Lennox, it is a pleasure to see you again." Optimus Prime's voice echoed around the Autobot hangar. "I am glad you accepted Sam's plea for you to return."

"Thank you." Will smiled. "It's good to see you again, Optimus. It's good to see all of you. I'm sorry I'm late. I just got held up with some stuff..." His eyes stopped at Sam and slid away. Sam looked down at his feet, leaning against the wall. He wished that what had just happened in Will's room hadn't... or it had gone further. Sam wasn't sure which one he would've preferred.

"Did Sam tell you that the Decepticons are in Europe?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. He told me that." Will replied. "What's been going on?"

"For the past two years we've been pushing them back." Optimus explained. "More and more Autobots have been arriving and we outnumber them. There's only a small number of Decepticons left – in Europe."

"Who's left?" Will asked.

"Megatron – obviously. Starscream, Soundwave and a small number of unknown Decepticons are still alive." Optimus replied. "If we act quickly, we will be able to wipe them out."

"For good?"

"They will all be dead." Optimus nodded.

"What happens to the Autobots when this is over?" Will asked.

"I do not know." Optimus sighed. "I expect we will be asked to leave the planet."

"But you guys have made a home here!" Will protested. "You've all done so much and they're just going to send you back to a dying world?"

"I expect so." Optimus said. "What could we do here, once the Decepticons are gone?"

"There's probably more Decepticons out there than Megatron." Will argued. "They might come to Earth and if they do, Sam will never be safe. Bumblebee will have to remain here with him."

"What about the everyone else?" Bumblebee asked. Will observed that his vocal components had finally been fixed, after all this time. "The government can't make everyone leave Earth except for me."

"It might come to that, Bumblebee." Will reminded the small Autobot. "And we'll have to listen to the government."

"Maybe you would just have to become robots in disguise." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Sam, they already are robots in disguise." Will snapped.

"No, I mean that they'll leave and live among us on Earth." Sam explained. "Their race was on Earth long before we knew of their existence. They've been hiding for thousands of years – just think of Jetfire."

"Sam has a point." Optimus stated. "We will not make any decisions yet. We'll make them after the battle, once we have wiped Megatron out once and for all."

-----------

"Is everything okay, Sam?" Bumblebee asked. Sam was watching Will walk into the office block next door to the hangar. He wanted to see Epps before he turned in for the night. "You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam sighed, looking up at Bumblebee. "It's just some stuff in my head."

"You know, you can tell me anything." Bumblebee said, leaning his head to one side. "Are you missing Mikaela?"

"Definitely." Sam smiled. _If Mikaela was here, I would be with her. Not thinking about Will._ "I might head home and get an early night."

"Will you be okay?" Bumblebee asked nervously. He knew about Sam's nightmares – Mikaela had spoken about them a lot. She was scared by them because she didn't know what to do. She would lay beside Sam in the dark, hearing him screaming and crying. They never seemed to stop.

"I'll be fine." Sam said doubtfully. He didn't need Bumblebee worrying about him. "I probably won't get to sleep anyway."

"If you're sure..." Bumblebee said, heading back towards the Autobot hangar. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Night Bee." Sam said, heading towards the accommodation block. He wanted a walk to clear his head. Being alone in the in the night, staring up at the star-studded sky did not help Sam clear his mind – it just made him remember back to two years ago...

_**Flashback: Diego Garcia, two months after Egypt.**_

_ Will caught sight of him sitting on the beach. He walked over, his hands in his pockets, his jeans rolled up and his trainers in his hands. The sun was low in the sky, turning the water gold. Will sat down beside Sam, the sand felt coarse against the bare skin of his calves. He waited for Sam to talk – he could understand if he didn't want to say anything._

_ "Will... do you... ever get scared?"_ _Sam asked quietly, staring out to sea._

_ "Sometimes." Will replied._

_ "What of?" Sam asked._

_ "All sorts of things... losing my wife, my daughter... losing my own life, losing the people close to me." Will answered. "I'm also scared whenever I get posted somewhere – I never know if I'm ever going to come back."_

_ "Do the... do the Decepticons scare you?" _

_ "Yes."_

_ "They scare me." Sam shuddered. Will turned to look at him. "I have nightmares... I don't know why. The Decepticons never did scare me... but it night I just have these nightmares about Megatron coming to get me."_

_ "Hmmm."_

_ "Do you... do you think they'll pass?" Sam choked. Tears were welling in his eyes and he folded his arms across his chest, shoving his hands in his armpits._

_ "I don't know, Sam." Will said softly. "I'm just a soldier. I'm not a psychiatrist – but I hope they do."_

_ "What if they don't?" Sam turned his head to face Will. He unfolded his arms and wiped his eyes. "Ouch!"_

_ "What's wrong?" Will asked, slightly alarmed._

_ "I've got sand in my eye." Sam sobbed, turning away, rubbing his eye._

_ "Don't rub it." Will hissed._

_ "Why not?" Sam asked, turning to face Will again._

_ "You'll make it hurt even more." Will replied, lifting Sam's chin to look into his eyes. "Let me look."_

_ "Fine." Sam sighed._

_ "Keep your eye open for me." Will said, staring into Sam's eyes. "It doesn't seem too bad... just keep blinking. It'll come out eventually."_

_ "Thanks Will." Sam smiled._

_ "I didn't even do anything." Will sounded confused._

_ "Just... thanks." Sam said. He then did something neither he or Will had expected – Sam leant forwards and placed a kiss on Will's lips. Will tensed and Sam started to pull away, unsure why he had just kissed him... Will placed one hand on the back of Sam's neck, crushing their lips together again. Sam brought his hand up and ran it through Will's tousled hair. Will forced his tongue into Sam's mouth, gaining dominance. Sam submitted to Will, clutching at the front of Will's T-shirt, entangling his fingers with the fabric. They broke away for air. The sun was disappearing past the horizon, the last rays casting long shadows. Stars had appeared in the dusky sky, glittering above them._

_ "What... was that?" Will asked, his brain felt foggy._

_ "I don't... I don't know." Sam replied. "I guess it was a kiss."_

_ "But... why?" Will asked, breathless._

_ "I don't know." Sam replied. "We should go back. It's getting dark. Bee and Mikaela will be worried."_

___"Okay." Will said, standing up and brushing the sand off. He picked up his trainers in one hand, and held the other out to Sam. Sam took Will's hand and got to his feet. Will didn't let go and began walking up the beach, Sam's fingers entwined with his._

_ "What's happening?" Sam asked quietly._

_ "I don't know." Will replied, stroking Sam's hand. "But it feels right."_

_**End flashback.**_

-----------

"Will! Good to see you!" Epps grinned, hugging his best friend. Will shook hands with Graham, the British member of the NEST team. "We wondered when you were coming to see us!"

"You know how it is." Will smiled. "You mean to visit, then you get caught up with something, then something else happens and then it's too late!"

"How did you know we were still working?" Graham asked.

"The lights were on." Will replied. "I figured it would be you guys... if not, I would've waited until morning. Besides, it's not that late."

"It's nine o'clock!" Epps protested. "Usually, we're down the bar at this time!"

"What's keeping you here?" Will asked.

"We've been picking up some transmissions from Barcelona. They're definitely not human." Graham replied grimly. "We're waiting for some analysts."

"Anyone I know?" Will asked.

"Do the names 'Maggie Madsen' and 'Glen Whitman' ring a bell?" Epps cracked a smile.

"They're NEST analysts?" Will asked.

"The best." Epps grinned. "I know. It's hard to believe isn't it?"

"Extremely." Will said, yawning. "I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Will." Graham said, walking over to the desk and typing something in on the computer.

"It's good to have you back." Epps called after Will, as he walked out of the office. Will didn't answer.

-----------

Sam lay in bed, tossing and turning. Megatron's cruel crimson optics burned into his nightmares – it was a face from a nightmare. The nightmare Sam's life had become, the moment Archibald Witwicky had found Megatron in the ice. Sam woke up, soaked in sweat, his breathing heavy and his body trembling. He sat bolt upright, burying his head in his hands. He was alone in the dark – he had never been alone, suffering from nightmares. There had always been Mikaela. Or Will. Mikaela wasn't there. Will was just a couple of blocks away.

"Will... I need you." Sam whispered into the darkness. He swung his legs out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a T-shirt and tugged on a pair of jeans. He slid his trainers onto his feet and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. He didn't want to wake everyone else in the building up. Sam walked out of the accommodation block and towards the one where Will was. He shivered, the breeze drying the sweat on his skin. Sam reached Will's room and shakily knocked on the door. He didn't know how Will would react and he didn't care right now. Will opened the door and yawned. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sam... you look like Hell." Will observed, his eyes roaming over the younger man. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." Sam sobbed quietly. Will pulled Sam into his arms, holding him close to him.

"How bad was it?" Will asked, rubbing Sam's back soothingly.

"It was bad." Sam croaked. "I can't do this on my own... I'm okay with Mikaela... but I just can't –"

"I know." Will whispered. "Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up a bit."

"Okay." Sam sniffed. Will slowly edged back into his flat, one arm around Sam's shoulders.

"You're okay now, Sam." Will said, sitting Sam down on the couch and crouching down in front of him. "I'm here. You're okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to DarknessintheCorners... thank you for all the help with ideas, even though most of them are yelled out at the most inappropriate times XD... and seriously, stop defacing my chapters when I'm working on them :p**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** Tiny bit of bad language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 5:**

Sam was sat on Will's couch, hugging his knees to his chest. He had never been this scared of a nightmare before. Will walked over, carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He held it out to Sam, who took it, holding it in his shaking hands. Will sat down next to him and yawned.

"I'm really sorry that I woke you up." Sam mumbled, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Don't worry about it." Will said, running his fingers through his messed up hair. "Be careful, it's hot."

"I think I just discovered that." Sam said, placing the mug down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oops. Sorry." Will said, fidgeting to cross his legs on the coffee table. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." Sam gave Will a faint smile.

"I'm going back to bed, okay?" Will said, standing up. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." Will headed towards his bedroom door.

"Will?" It sounded like the voice of a small child – a small child scared of the dark.

"Yes?" Will asked, stopping and turning to face Sam.

"Please... don't leave me."

"Okay." Will sighed, walking back over to the couch and sitting down beside Sam. "I won't leave you." Will draped his arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling Sam against his chest. Sam snuggled against Will, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I've never been this scared before." Sam whispered. "I don't know why I was... maybe it was because I was alone... I don't know."

"You're not alone now." Will said, smiling down at Sam. "You've still got me."

"But for how long?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Will answered.

"In three months time, I'm going to be married to Mikaela – you are a married man." Sam protested. "And yet here we are, snuggled up on your couch. For God's sake Will, you nearly kissed me earlier!"

"Mikaela loves you, Sam." Will sighed, moving away from Sam and standing up. "I love Sarah... she's my wife!"

"Do you love me?" Sam asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Will spat.

"Answer it." Sam demanded, standing up in front of Will. "Do you love me?"

"I used to love you."

"But do you love me now?"

"I..."

"Will, answer me."

"I don't know!" Will snapped. "I don't know, okay Sam?"

"So you do still have feelings for me?" Sam asked, taking a step closer to Will, staring up into eyes.

"Yes... but I have a family, Sam." Will leant against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets, sighing. "I have a wife and I have a daughter. I can't give up my family for you."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I love Sarah." Will replied. "I love my daughter. Do you want to know the real reason I left NEST, two years ago?"

"I know why you left NEST." Sam insisted. "You left because you wanted to spend more time with your family."

"That was only part of it." Will looked away. "I left because of you. I was too close to you, Sam. I couldn't bare giving it all up for you. I had to make a choice between you or Sarah."

"And you chose Sarah."

"I had to." Will declared. "I had to choose her because I couldn't stand hurting her... and I didn't want you to hurt Mikaela. She loves you Sam and you'll be happy with her."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked. "How do you know that I'll be happier with her than I would be with you?"

"I don't know that – I'm just saying." Will replied, glaring at Sam. "Why are you so eager to give everything up for me? I'm not going to give up my life for you, Sam. I have my family. I have to look after them."

"I would give up everything to be with you." Sam declared, holding Will's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Sam... this is not going to go any further." Will withdrew his hand and folded his arms. "We're friends – just friends. If you can't understand that, you can get out right now."

"Will..."

"I mean it. I'll help you get through your nightmares and I'll come to your wedding – but do not expect me to be anything else." Will said firmly. "After all of this is over, I am going back home to my wife and daughter. Do you understand that?"

"I understand." Sam growled. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I've got three months until I marry Mikaela – give me those three months to change your mind."

"I hope you have a good life with Mikaela." Will glowered, walking over to the couch. "Because you're not going to win. You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

-----------

Will woke up to the sound of screaming, coming from the bedroom. He could see the clock on the DVD player, just across the room. The numbers read 23:35. Will sighed and threw the blanket off, sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and stretched his arms. Will walked into the bedroom and stood in the doorway, hesitant to wake Sam up – he didn't want to give Sam the wrong idea – he was just here to comfort him – not to love him.

"No..." Sam was crying and thrashing violently. "Please, no... Megatron...! Will... save me... please... NO NO NO NO!"

"Sam! I'm here." Will ran over to the bed, restraining Sam's arms. He didn't want him to hurt himself with his violent flailing. "It's okay, I'm here for you. Wake up, Sam. Come on, wake up. No-one's going to hurt you."

"Will..." Sam sat up, tears streaming down his face. He clutched at Will's arm. "Oh... Will... it was so... it felt so real."

"What happened, Sam?" Will asked. "Sh, sh, sh...! What happened?"

"He was... he was going to kill me." Sam whimpered. "Then you came to rescue me... but then he killed you." He started to sob uncontrollably. Will pulled Sam against his chest, stroking his hair.

"It's okay..." Will whispered. "I'm not going to die... Megatron can't get to us here... Megatron isn't going to kill me. Megatron isn't going to kill you. You're safe, Sam."

"Just give me three months." Sam murmured against Will's chest. "Just three months – you might stop the nightmares _and_ I'll know if I'm making the right decision."

"We'll talk about this later, okay? We've have briefing tomorrow morning. We'll talk after that." Will sighed, climbing into bed next to Sam. "Now try and get some sleep."

"I love you." Sam said.

"Night Sam." Will smiled to himself. Sam layed down to sleep, his back facing Will. Will hesitated then layed down next to Sam, sliding an arm around Sam and snuggling against him.

-----------

The next morning every single member of NEST was in the briefing room. The Autobots were connected through some sort of speaker system – this was the final briefing, before they headed to Europe.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Autobots, you all know why you're here." General Morshower announced. "The Decepticons are in Spain and there is only a handful of them left. We're going to wipe them out, once and for all."

"I hope so..." Epps whispered, sitting on Will's right. Sam was sat on the left, staring down at his lap.

"Last night, two of our soldiers detected signals coming from Barcelona." Morshower went on to say. "Our analysts," Morshower gestured to Maggie and Glen, "detected them as being of Decepticon in origin. We have no idea what they were transmitting – the messages were extremely encrypted."

"Does this mean we're going to Barcelona?" a soldier called out from the back of the briefing room.

"Yes. This means we're going to Barcelona." Morshower declared. "We want to finish the Decepticons while we can. I'm not saying this mission is going to be easy. Only the best of the best are going to accompany the Autobots."

"Which Autobots are going?" Will asked.

"Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Chromia – we don't want to stand out too much." Morshower replied.

"So he chose Sunstreaker?" Epps grinned.

"Biggest. Mistake. Ever." Sam sighed.

"Quiet at the back!" Morshower ordered. "I'm going to call out the last names of the soldiers going. If your name is called, proceed to the side door and wait in the lounge. Please excuse ranks... Epps, Lennox, Witwicky..."

"Let's go, boys." Will said, standing up and walking down the steps, followed by Epps and Sam. They walked into the lounge and found it empty. Slowly, they were joined by more soldiers, including Graham. In the end, there were eight of them. "Only eight...?" Will felt his heart sinking.

"Yes, Major Lennox. There are only eight of you." Morshower entered the lounge. "Good to have you back."

"Thank you, sir." Will said. "Why are there are only eight of us going?"

"You will not be directly involved in the conflict." Morshower explained. "You will be split into pairs and tasked with planting explosives around the site."

"Why do we need explosives?" Will asked.

"The Decepticons are operating out of an old warehouse. We're going to bring the warehouse down on them." Morshower replied.

"Do you think we can do it?" Will asked.

"We have to, Major." Morshower replied. "We move out at 1800 hours. Make sure get all of the rest you can and make sure you have all your gear packed. Dismissed."

"Sir, can I have a word?" Will asked as everyone filtered out of the room, leaving just Sam and Morshower with him.

"Sure Will, but make it quick. I have a meeting to get to."

"Can we really do this with a handful of Autobots and eight soldiers?" Will asked. "I want your honest opinion – not that shit you've been told to say."

"My honest opinion?" Morshower asked. "I don't know if we can win this. I got the order from high command. I just passed it on."

"Who issued the order?" Will asked.

"I don't know. It was a joint order from high command. That's all I can tell you." Morshower replied. "Will, if anyone can do this mission it's you and your boys."

"What if we can't?" Will asked. "What if we lose this? I don't want that kind of blood on my hands."

"Neither do I." Morshower sighed. "I'm sure this is all cold feet, because you haven't fought for a while. Get yourself back in the game – you'll all be fine. I'm sorry, Will. I really have to get to this meeting."

"I understand." Will said. Morshower left the room, looking at his watch. Sam walked up behind Will, who turned around to face him.

"Will?" Sam asked. "Are you okay?"

"I just have a bad feeling..." Will replied. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm going to go and start packing for tonight." Sam said. "You probably should too."

"Hmm." Will mused. "I guess I'll call Sarah too. She should know what's going on."

"There's a secure line in Epps and Graham's office." Sam said. "You can call Sarah from there."

"Thanks Sam."

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll come and help you pack."

"Won't you need to pack your stuff?"

"Most of mine is already packed." Will smiled. "I didn't think I'd be staying here too long after I arrived."

"Alright. I'll see you in my apartment."

"See you there." Will and Sam walked out of the briefing room. Will took the stairs up to the offices and Sam headed towards his apartment, unsure if he really wanted to return there alone – the nightmare was still there, like a shadow in the back of his mind.

**Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next update will be... it'll probably be soon, because DarknessintheCorners will kick my ass if it isn't.**

**Review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M **

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 6:**

_"Does this mean you'll be home soon?"_ Sarah's voice asked from the other end of the phone. Will had just explained what was going on – that they were heading to Spain in just a few hours. _"Annabelle is missing you loads."_

"I should be home soon, if this all goes to plan." Will sighed and perched on the edge of the desk. "Give her my love, okay?"

_"You can talk to her. She's right here."_

"Sarah – it's the middle of the night there. What is Annabelle still doing awake?"

_"She heard me on the phone and realised it was you." _ Sarah explained. _"Do you want to talk to her?"_

"Of course I do!" Will laughed.

_"Hi daddy." _Annabelle's voice came down the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

_"I miss you."_

"I miss you and mummy a lot too." Will said. "Tell me what you've been getting up to."

_"Playing with my birthday presents – especially the one Uncle Sam gave me."_

"What did Uncle Sam give you?" Will asked. He hadn't been their long enough to find out.

_"He gave me a teddy bear dressed in camouflage. It reminds me of you, daddy."_ Annabelle said.

"Really?" Will asked, feeling his heart breaking. Sam wanted him to leave his family – how could he ever leave his daughter?

_"Teddy is going to save the world daddy, just like you."_

"Annabelle..." Will could feel tears welling in his eyes. "I have to go soon. Can you put mummy back on the line? I love you."

_"It's me again."_ Sarah said.

"Sarah, I'm scared." Will said honestly.

_"Of what?"_

"That I'm not going to come back."

_"Will, you'll come back. You always have done in the past. Remember the SOCCENT attack?"_ Sarah asked.

"How could I forget?" Will asked quietly. "I have to go. I'm going to help Sam pack."

_"Okay. I love you." _Sarah said sleepily. _"Look out for each other."_

"We will. I love you too." Will put the phone down and sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk. He didn't want to go to Spain anymore. He wanted to go back home to his wife and daughter and forget about the Decepticons... to forget about Sam. Epps disturbed Will's thoughts, walking into the office.

"What are you doing in here?" Epps asked.

"I was just on the phone to Sarah." Will replied, jumping down from the desk. "Why are you here?"

"I need some paperwork – Morshower gave me a call and told me I need to get Maggie and Glen deployed with us." Epps explained, walking over to the filing cabinet and rummaging through it.

"Why are they coming with us?" Will asked.

"Morshower wants them to decrypt the Decepticon signals we keep getting." Epps replied. "He wants them out there so they can pass the information on as soon as they get it."

"Brilliant." Will snapped sarcastically. "That means we have civilians to protect and there are only eight of us going!"

"Will, the Spanish are helping out too." Epps reminded him. "They're going to be blocking off the streets and giving us additional support."

"So?" Will demanded. "The Spanish aren't going to be armed with weapons effective against the Decepticons! We're not going to win this!"

"What makes you so sure about that?" Epps asked, folding his arms.

"Something about this doesn't feel right." Will insisted. "I've been going over it in my head ever since briefing. They want eight soldiers and seven Autobots to defeat a handful of Decepticons? How do we know this is the last time anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Epps asked. "We've had them on the run for two years."

"I haven't been here for two years!" Will snapped. "We thought we had them on the run before, or do you not remember Indonesia, three or four years ago?"

"How could I forget Indonesia?" Epps asked. "We lost a lot of good men there."

"BECAUSE WE UNDERESTIMATED MEGATRON!" Will roared. "AND AT THIS RATE, SPAIN IS GOING TO BECOME JUST LIKE INDONESIA."

"You don't know that." Epps rolled his eyes.

"IT'S OBVIOUS, EPPS." Will insisted. "PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE."

"It might be different this time!"

"It's not going to be different." Will sighed, walking out of the office, leaving Epps glaring after him. "It never is."

-----------

Sam threw a couple more pairs of boxers into his suitcase, followed by socks, T-shirts, jeans and shirts. He still didn't know why he was packing most of this stuff – probably in case they decided to stay in Spain a little while after they had defeated Megatron. He couldn't believe it. Megatron was finally going to be gone. Sam would finally be able to live without fear, without nightmares. There was a knock at the door. Sam zipped up his suitcase and walked over, opening the door. Will crashed his lips onto Sam's. Sam staggered backwards and Will kicked the door shut behind him, pulling Sam's body against his.

"Whoa." Sam panted, breaking away for air. "Slow down. What's going on?"

"What would you do if you only had one night to live?" Will asked, his eyes scanning Sam's face.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sam asked, looking up into Will's eyes, feeling slightly afraid. "Will, what's going on?"

"Sam, I don't favour the odds against Megatron." Will sighed. "And I'm being honest. We thought we could defeat him in Indonesia... and we never did. It was a disaster."

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"It was a massacre." Will replied. "We underestimated the Decepticons. Most of us still wear the scars."

"Oh." Sam said. He remembered the scars on Will's back he had seen before, but they had never been talked about. "Do you think Spain is going to have the same result?"

"I don't know... I hope not, but we have to face the facts." Will insisted. "We're going in with eight men, two analysts and a handful of Autobots... hardly a strike force."

"Can't you ask Morshower to give us some air cover?" Sam asked.

"I don't know... if this is like Indonesia, it's going to be a small force... in, blow some stuff up and back out again." Will replied. "Besides, the Air Force, won't be accurate enough if they want an airstrike."

"I guess not." Sam said thoughtfully.

"I had an argument with Epps." Will confessed. "He thinks we can do it... I..."

"I know." Sam said, smiling. "But we're gonna be fine."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"I just know." Sam smiled, standing up to kiss Will again. Will smiled, staying just out of reach. "YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE."

"Come on, I gave you three months to change my mind." Will grinned, releasing Sam from his grip. "I'm not going to give in that easily."

"I really hate you sometimes." Sam glared, sitting down on his bed and folding his arms, looking like a stubborn child. "I'm being serious."

"Of course you are." Will opened the door and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded.

"To get some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Will answered, slipping out of the door.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Sam jumped up and ran out of the room after Will.

-----------

"Epps, is there something on your mind?" Optimus Prime asked. He and Ironhide had spotted the soldier heading towards the main admin block, carrying some paper work and looking grim.

"Oh. It's just something Will said." Epps shrugged.

"What's wrong with him?" Ironhide asked.

"He doesn't think we can beat Megatron." Epps sighed.

"Why not?" Ironhide asked.

"He thinks it's going to be another Indonesia." Epps replied.

"Do you?" Optimus asked.

"No, I don't." Epps replied, shuffling his feet. "I think we stand a chance, this time. What do you think?"

"We need to be wary – but I sense Megatron's downfall is at hand." Optimus answered.

"Well I've got to give these to Morshower and then do some more packing. I'll see you later." Epps waved to the Autobots and headed into the admin block.

"Do you think you made the right decision, bringing Will back?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't know, Ironhide." Optimus replied. "I just thought that he should be there to see the end of this – we owe him that much."

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M **

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 7:**

"OKAY GUYS, LISTEN UP." Will yelled. They were in the back of a C-17, flying over Spain. The back door was open, making Will almost impossible to hear. "WE'RE GOING TO BE AT THE DROP ZONE SOON, SO I NEED YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO ME. WE'RE AIMING FOR THE FIELDS. ONCE YOU'VE LANDED, WE REGROUP AROUND THE AUTOBOTS. WE'LL ORGANISE WHO'S PAIRED WITH WHO WHEN WE'VE LANDED. MAGGIE AND GLEN – YOU'LL BE STRAPPED TO GRAHAM AND EPPS. THEY'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET DOWN SAFELY. IS EVERYONE CLEAR?"

"YES SIR."

"GOOD. ON MY MARK..." Will roared. "ONE... TWO... THREE... GO GO GO!" Will watched as his troops ran to the back of the C-17 and jumped out. Will watched them fall and pull their parachutes. He saw the Autobots being dropped out of the back of the other C-17's, flying in formation with them. Will gave the pilot a quick salute and then jumped himself. He'd always loved parachuting. It made him feel so free and gave him a rush. He pulled his chute and carried on to the ground, landing just after his soldiers.

-----------

"... and that leaves Sam with Graham." Will sighed, finishing putting the NEST members into pairs. "Epps, you're with me."

"Yes sir!"

"Okay guys, we move out in fifteen minutes. Get yourselves sorted." Will walked away from the group, pouring water out of his flask onto his hand, and rubbing it on the back of his neck. Sam walked over to him, looking annoyed.

"What was with that?" Sam asked, his hands on his hips.

"What was what?" Will replied.

"You put me with Graham." Sam protested. "Why aren't I with you?"

"Sam... every single mission I have ever done has been with Epps. I know we might not be on the best of terms, but this is tradition." Will sighed. "It's the last time, Sam. I have to do this with Epps."

"But –"

"No buts, Sam."

"I want to be with you." Sam hissed.

"Look – all you have to do is set a bomb and get out of there. The Autobots will do the rest." Will said. "You'll be fine."

"But I won't be with you! I'm not going to be able to face Megatron without you."

"You don't need to face Megatron." Will placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "None of us do."

"The dreams are still scaring me, Will." Sam confessed. "I saw you die."

"I'm-not-going-to-die."

"Promise?"

"I promise you." Will smiled. Maggie walked over and stood in front of Will, her hands on her hips. "Can I help you?"

"I need a word with you." Maggie said.

"Okay." Will said. "Sam, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah... I better go talk to Graham anyway." Sam said, looking at Will and walking away.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I know you already think you don't have enough soldiers... you don't have to send any of them to protect me and Glen." Maggie replied. "We can take care of ourselves."

"And what are you going to do if a Decepticon finds you, hmm?" Will asked, folding his arms.

"I can use a sabot launcher." Maggie protested. "Remember, Will –"

"That's Major to you." Will snapped. His rank gave him respect and authority – people had to listen to him.

"Remember _Major_ you've been away for five years." Maggie growled. "A lot has changed."

"Maggie, I don't care if you can use a sabot launcher. I'm assigning Sam and Graham as protection." Will insisted. "You follow them to plant the bomb, then you set up camp somewhere far away, okay?"

"I guess so."

"Good." Will said, running his fingers through his hair. "Good luck, Maggie."

"Same to you."

-----------

Sam and Graham darted through the deserted streets of Barcelona, followed by Maggie and Glen, who were carrying their equipment. The Spanish police had down a good job of clearing the streets of civilians.

"Where are we headed?" Maggie called from behind Sam and Graham.

"We're heading for an abandoned warehouse." Graham explained. "The Decepticons have been operating out of there. Sam and I are going to set our bombs and then we're going to retreat to a safe location."

"What about the others?" Glen asked.

"Everyone else will be on standby to assist the Autobots." Sam replied. His stomach was tying itself in knots. He kept telling himself not to worry about Will, but he couldn't help it. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Right." Graham nodded. He crouched down beside the warehouse wall and took off his backpack, carefully lifting the fuse out. Sam crouched down opposite him, holding the bomb in his hands. They connected the components together and then retreated with Maggie and Glen.

"Weren't you meant to set a timer?" Maggie asked.

"Nope." Sam replied. "They're all going to be detonated at once by the same remote. Epps and Ironhide designed them."

-----------

Will and Epps assembled the bomb in silence. The argument before was still creating an awkwardness between them.

"That should do it." Will sighed, getting to his feet. Epps stood up too, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. "Epps?"

"What?" Epps asked, turning to face Will.

"I'm sorry." Will replied. "I was way out of line, comparing this to Indonesia."

"Oh, were you?" Epps asked.

"Yes. I was." Will replied. "This isn't going to be like Indonesia... okay? Everyone is going to get out of here alive."

"Will, don't try and pretend." Epps sighed. "We both know people die in war. We know that better than most people."

"I'm not going to let anyone die." Will said fiercely.

"Fine." Epps said. "Come on, let's get to our position. I want to kick some Decepticon ass."

-----------

"Bumblebee, Ratchet – take the back entrance. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker – head around the side." Optimus Prime directed. "Ironhide and Chromia – take the other side. I'll go for the front entrance."

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself, Optimus?" Ironhide asked. "There's a possibility that the Decepticons know we're here."

"I know Ironhide, but that is a risk we have to take." Optimus replied.

"If you're sure..." Ironhide sighed. "Just... don't do anything stupid."

"I could say the same to you, Ironhide." Optimus said. "Autobots, roll out!"

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M **

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 8:**

Ironhide gave Optimus Prime a thumbs up and disappeared back around the side of the building. Optimus slid the warehouse door open, trying to be quiet. The door rumbled open and Megatron turned around in alarm at the noise, his troops standing behind him.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. How nice of you to join us." Megatron leered.

"It's over, Megatron." Optimus declared. "The building is surrounded by NEST operatives and Autobots."

"Do you really think they can stop me?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I do." Optimus replied. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came in through the side wall, as did Ironhide and Chromia. Bumblebee and Ratchet came in through the back, surrounding Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and four smaller Decepticons.

"Megatron! What are we going to do?" Starscream whined, moving closer to Megatron.

"KILL THE AUTOBOTS!" Megatron roared, transforming and taking to the sky. Starscream followed, leaving Soundwave and the small Decepticons alone in the warehouse.

"I'll follow Megatron and Starscream!" Chromia transformed and sped out of the warehouse, followed by Bumblebee.

"I'll go with Chromia and Bumblebee... they can't take on Megatron and Starscream alone." Ironhide insisted, transforming as he ran, leaving Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Optimus Prime in the warehouse.

"Optimus, you should go." Ratchet said. "You're the only one who stands a chance of defeating Megatron."

"Will you three be okay?" Optimus asked, looking at the Autobots.

"We'll be fine." Sideswipe insisted, firing off a shot at Soundwave. The Decepticon dodged, hiding behind a pile of boxes in the corner. Optimus hesitated and ran out of the warehouse, following the sounds of squealing tires.

"I guess this means I'm stuck with you two..." Ratchet sighed.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Ratchet." Sunstreaker grinned, grabbing one of the smaller Decepticons and ripping it's arm off. Sideswipe was trying to shake two off of his arms.

"Hmph." Ratchet whacked one of the small Decepticons out of the way and stomped on it. Soundwave howled with rage and flew out of the warehouse.

"Did he just retreat already?" Sideswipe asked.

"I think he broke a record." Sunstreaker replied.

-----------

Will and Epps ran through the streets. They spotted Megatron and Starscream fly past, pursued by Bumblebee and Chromia. Will spotted Ironhide approaching and stood in the middle of the road. Ironhide stopped in front of him, tires squealing.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Megatron and Starscream fled the warehouse." Ironhide explained. "Chromia and Bumblebee went to chase them down but they don't stand a chance. I came to follow them and provide support."

"Mind if we tag along?" Epps asked.

"No. Climb in the back." Ironhide replied. Epps hoisted himself up onto the topkick bed.

"Will? You coming?" Epps asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah sure." Will replied, grabbing Epps's hand and joining him in the back of the topkick. Ironhide started up the engine. Just as he was about to drive off, Optimus Prime sped past, thundering along the road. "Looks like he came to join the party too."

"Well, I don't want to be left behind." Ironhide accelerated until he was level with Optimus Prime, then pulled ahead.

"I can't believe you two are having a street race whilst trying to catch Megatron." Epps shook his head, grinning. "I swear these guys become immature with old age."

"Just like us, huh?" Will smiled.

"I suppose." Epps said. "Come on, Ironhide! You can beat Optimus!"

-----------

Sam pushed the door to the building open and Graham ran in, his gun at the ready. Maggie and Glen stood behind Sam, waiting for Graham to come out and give them the all clear. Graham came out of the building and lowered his gun.

"It's all clear. We can set up in there." Graham said. He disappeared inside again, followed by Maggie and Glen. Sam waited for a few seconds, hearing jet noise. His eyes scanned the clear sky and he froze with fear. Megatron soared over head, followed by Starscream. Graham walked out of the warehouse and dragged Sam inside. "Are you mad??? They might see us!"

"I'm sorry... I..." Sam didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"You would be if they had found us." Graham snapped, walking over to Maggie and Glen and helping them set up the equipment. Sam sat down on some cardboard boxes, staring up at the ceiling.

_I wish Will was here..._ Sam thought to himself. "Can I use the radio?"

"Nope. Major Lennox ordered radio silence." Graham said, plugging in some wires. "We can't use it unless there's an emergency."

"But –" Sam started to say. There was a loud crash outside. Followed by another one. Sam clapped his hands over his mouth. Maggie and Glen looked around. Graham holstered his gun and took his sabot launcher off of his back and held it in his hands.

"Easy..." Graham whispered. "Don't make any noise..."

"It's Megatron." Sam whimpered. He could hear whatever it was moving outside. Something in his gut was telling him it was Megatron... and he was pretty sure it was too. Terrifying memories flashed in Sam's mind. _Mission City: rooftops... falling... Optimus Prime... cube... Megatron's death... The Forest: Megatron... chase... running... fighting.... Optimus Prime's death..._ Sam shook his head to get rid of the bad memories. He began to have a panic attack.

"Sam, are you okay?" Maggie ran over to him and murmured, moving his hands away from his mouth. "Sam?"

"It's Megatron..." Sam panted. "He's going to kill me... Will... he's going to kill Will."

"Sh!" Maggie hissed, covering Sam's mouth.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SAM WITWICKY." Megatron's voice bellowed. "WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO STRIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND TEAR YOU TO PIECES, RIGHT IN FRONT OF OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST, MEGATRON!" They heard Bumblebee's shriek from outside. Before Sam knew what he was doing, he shoved Maggie out of the way. He was on his feet and running towards the door. He flung it open.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed. Megatron was holding Bumblebee by the neck, his cannon aimed at the small Autobot's spark chamber. Chromia appeared out of nowhere, jumping on Megatron's back. He released Bumblebee from his grip, grabbing the femme bot and throwing her into a building which fell down. Megatron approached Chromia, his cannon aimed at her face.

"Any last words?" Megatron asked, charging his weapon.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FEMME." Ironhide roared, in mid transformation, just as Will and Epps dove off of the topkick bed and hit the ground. Ironhide jumped onto the Decepticon leader, smashing his fist into Megatron's face. Will and Epps layed flat on the ground, covering their heads and staying as close together as possible as Optimus Prime drove past, only a couple of inches away from running them over. Optimus transformed and ran over to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus said sadly.

"I'm... not dead..." Bumblebee said, his voice filled with static. "Chromia... saved my... life."

"I know." Optimus said, helping the small Autobot to his feet. Ratchet arrived, transforming and walking over to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"The twins are dealing with Starscream." Ratchet informed. "Prime, can you help me move Bumblebee and Chromia so I can start to fix them up?"

"Of course." Optimus went over to the collapsed building and lifted Chromia out of the rubble. Will and Epps looked on as Optimus carried Chromia and Ratchet helped to support Bumblebee. Will glanced over to where Ironhide was repeatedly punching Megatron, barely giving the Decepticon leader time to recover.

"Epps, go in the building. Check everyone's okay." Will instructed, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Epps called after him. Will didn't hear. He ran towards where Ironhide was fighting Megatron.

"IRONHIDE!" Will yelled. "HE'S CHARGING HIS CANNON. GET OUT OF THERE!"

"THIS. IS. FOR. CHROMIA." Ironhide ignored Will and continued to punch Megatron. Megatron lifted his cannon and blasted Ironhide in the face. The Autobot fell backwards, howling in pain.

"Ironhide!" Will gasped, running over to the Autobot. He had always been closer to Ironhide than the other humans. Most of them were still scared of the weapon's specialist. Will wasn't. He knew Ironhide well enough. "Ironhide, are you okay?"

"That hurt." Ironhide grumbled weakly.

"Oh God, Ironhide." Will burst out laughing. "You must be fine. You're grumbling as usual."

"Will, I can't see." Ironhide panicked.

"Hang on." Will said, his expression and tone now serious. He clambered up onto Ironhide's chest plate, just as Sam ran over.

"Is 'Hide okay?" Sam asked. He was shaking all over.

"I don't know... Sam, get up here." Will ordered. Sam scrambled up and sat on Ironhide's chest whilst Will inspected the damage. Will beckoned Sam nearer. Sam crawled up to Will and gasped.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Ironhide asked.

"Ironhide... it's amazing you're not dead!" Will answered. Ironhide's face was barely recognisable... except for a moving hole where his mouth was. "No wonder you can't see... Megatron all but blew your head off!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I reckon so." Will replied, sitting back on his haunches. "He'll just need a couple of replacement parts and –" Will was cut off by a large shadow casting over them. Will and Sam shakily turned around and looked up, into Megatron's crimson optics.

"Hello, flesh creatures." Megatron sneered. Will shoved Sam behind him and got to his feet, balling his hands into fists. "All I want is Sam Witwicky."

"You can't have him." Will growled.

"Don't make me kill you."

"I won't let you kill him, Megatron." Optimus Prime appeared, pointing accusingly at Megatron.

"It's not him I _want _to kill!" Megatron declared. He snatched Sam up from Ironhide's chest and transformed, throwing Sam into the air. He was caught by Starscream and carried away. Megatron took off after Starscream and they flew off in the direction of the warehouse where they had started.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Will screamed, running forwards. Epps caught his arms, holding him back.

"Will, you can't go after them!" Epps insisted. "They're gonna detonate the bombs in a few minutes!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM." Will screamed. He turned around and punched Epps around the face and ran off after Megatron and Starscream.

"WILL, COME BACK!" Epps yelled.

"I'll go after him." Optimus insisted. "I'll bring Will and Sam back. I promise."

"I hope so..." Epps said, watching the Autobot leader trying to run through the narrow streets that headed towards the warehouse.

**Oh my God... an actual chapter that involved fighting... come on people, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you didn't know, Monique is Epps's wife.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning: ****tiny bit of bad language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 9:**

Will sprinted through the streets of Barcelona. He had to get to that warehouse... he couldn't let Sam die. He couldn't... he loved him. Will had been trying to convince himself otherwise ever since he had run away two years ago, to go and live with his wife and daughter, to make himself forget about Sam and how he made him feel. Will stopped outside the warehouse, panting and sweating. It was nearly midday and the sun was disagreeing with him. Will pulled his sabot launcher from his back and lowered it to the floor. He removed his shirt, revealing a black T-shirt underneath. Will wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt and threw it aside. He picked up the sabot launcher and ran to the side of the building, peering around the edge of one of the holes that had been made by the Autobots at the beginning of the assault. Sam was sitting on the floor. His clothes were torn and he was covered in blood. Megatron and Starscream were on the other side of the warehouse, conversing in their native language. The Decepticons seemed to be almost oblivious to Sam. Will ran across to him and crouched beside him.

"Sam..." Will said softly, laying his hands on Sam's shoulders. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Will... it's just... like my dream." Sam trembled, gripping Will's arms. "Megatron... is going to kill you..."

"No. No he isn't." Will reassured Sam. "We're going to get out of here... we have to hurry. The bombs are gonna go off soon."

"YOU." Megatron roared, turning around and realising Sam Witwicky was no longer alone. "I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE."

"MEGATRON! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Starscream insisted. "THE HUMANS SET THE BOMBS."

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Sam screamed.

"First," Megatron turned to face Sam. "I'm going to kill you."

"NO!" Will threw himself on top of Sam. The bombs detonated.

-----------

Optimus Prime arrived at the warehouse, just in time to see it explode. He watched as Megatron and Starscream flew out of the smoke cloud and into the sky, heading towards the atmosphere. Optimus lowered his head solemnly.

"Sam... Will..." Optimus glared into the sky. "DAMN YOU, MEGATRON."

-----------

The smoke and the dust inside the building cleared. Small fires burnt but none of them seemed to be any threat. Sam propped himself up onto his elbows. There was no sign of the Decepticons... or Will. Sam got to his feet and winced. There was a large splinter embedded in his lower leg. Sam screamed when he pulled it out. He ripped part of his shirt and tied the strip above the cut. He limped forwards.

"Will...?" Sam whimpered. It echoed around him, just the fading cry that sounded like it had come from Optimus Prime. Sam felt like someone had shoved cotton wool in his ears.

"Ugh..."

"Will?" Sam started limping faster towards the sound of the groan. Will was trapped under a pile of rubble. Sam limped over, wincing because of the pain in his leg. He lifted the rubble off, crouching beside the soldier. "Will?" Will didn't respond. Sam checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. He ripped Will's T-shirt open, wiping at his eyes as the tears began to fall. He ignored Will's perfect body as he carried out compressions. He ignored the urge to kiss Will one last time and walk away as he started to give him the kiss of life. There was still nothing. Sam went back to compressions, the tears now flowing freely, dripping onto Will's chest. Sam went down for rescue breaths again, starting to give up. Then he felt Will's mouth move against his. Will's strong arms snaked around Sam's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"I love you." Will whispered, breaking away for air, stroking the back of Sam's neck.

"I love you too." Sam sobbed.

"I can't believe they detonated the bombs... even though we were still in here." Will growled. "When I find out who did it I'm..."

"Sh." Sam smiled, placing a finger on Will's lips. "None of that now. We're alive... and we're together."

"We need to get out of here. The building is still unsteady." Will said.

"I know. I'll help you. Let's go."

-----------

Optimus Prime sat outside the warehouse wreckage with his head in his hands. He had been too late. Sam and Will were dead and Megatron was still alive. They had failed. He could imagine the heart broken expression on Sarah Lennox's face, when she was told her husband had died. He could see the tears running down her face as she told her daughter that daddy wasn't coming back. He could see the blame in Sarah's eyes at the funeral. She hadn't wanted Will to come back.

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Sam's voice asked.

"I'm sorry... Sam." Optimus murmured.

"It's not your fault Megatron and Starscream got away. We'll get them one day." Sam said. "Do you reckon you could give us a lift back to the rendezvous point?"

"Sam?" Optimus asked. He looked up and saw the humans standing in front of each other, both supporting each other. They were both grimy and bloodstained. Sam was limping slightly and Will just looked like a mess. "You're not dead?"

"Is that wishful thinking?" Will teased.

"No!" Optimus exclaimed. "Of course not! I thought you were both dead!"

"We're not." Sam laughed. "But a lift to the rendezvous would be nice..."

"Anything for you two, my friends." Optimus transformed and opened the cab door.

-----------

"You silly son of a bitch!" Epps exclaimed, pulling Will into a rib-crushing manly hug. "NEVER pull a stunt like that again."

"I won't." Will grinned, returned the hug. "Can you let go now... I can't breathe..."

"Sorry." Epps grinned, releasing Will from the death hug.

"How's Ironhide doing?" Will asked, his tone now solemn.

"I'm not sure." Epps replied. "They loaded the Autobots into the lorries. Most of them are banged up pretty bad so they're taking them to the airport so they can fly them home and get them fixed up."

"What are we meant to do?" Will asked.

"They want us to get checked out at the hospital." Epps replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm okay... but Sam hurt his leg." Will explained. "He should probably get that checked out."

"You care a lot for him, don't you?" Epps asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I can remember protecting him when he was just a school kid." Will smiled. "It's weird now, with him being a member of the army. He can protect himself now."

"Is that nostalgia I hear?" Epps asked.

"I guess it is." Will sighed. "Things were simpler back then. This war didn't seem so big... me and Sarah didn't fight..."

"I didn't know you and Sarah were going through a rough patch." Epps frowned. "Monique mentioned something about Sarah being unhappy... but I didn't think it was because of you... if you get what I mean."

"Yeah. Sarah doesn't like to talk about it." Will shifted uncomfortably. "We're playing happy families most of the time, for Annabelle's sake."

"I see." Epps mused. "Are you going to call her?"

"When we get back to Diego Garcia."

-----------

Will walked into the hospital ward, looking for Sam. Will had just been checked over and cleared by a doctor – he was just advised to rest. Sam was receiving treatment for his leg, though he was just getting the cut cleaned and bandaged. Will found Sam, with Graham sitting by his bedside, writing something down on a notepad.

"Thanks, Sam." Graham smiled, putting the notebook in his pocket and walked out, smiling at Will.

"What was that about?" Will asked, taking Graham's seat.

"I'm not going to tell you." Sam replied.

"Aw, why not?" Will pouted.

"It's a surprise."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a kiss."

"I'll think about it."

"Information first, then you get your kiss."

"Okay, you persuaded me." Sam grinned. "They want to award you the Distinguished Service Cross."

"What?" Will asked. "I don't deserve that..."

"Will, you ran into a warehouse rigged with bombs and containing Decepticons to save a man's life." Sam answered. "You deserve it."

"Sam, I did what I did because I love you." Will sighed, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll speak to you later, okay?"

"Will –"

-----------

"Graham." Will caught up with the British soldier along one of the hospital corridors. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Graham said, shoving the notepad in his pocket.

"It's okay, Sam told me." Will sighed. "Who thinks I should get the Distinguished Service Cross?"

"Well... everyone." Graham shrugged sheepishly. "We all saw you run into that building to save Sam – even though it was rigged with bombs."

"I did what anyone would've done." Will protested.

"No, you didn't. No-one else tried to save him." Graham insisted. "Will, you're a hero. Face it."

"I'm not a hero." Will protested.

"If you don't like it, take it up with Morshower. I was just told to ask Sam what happened, okay?" Graham stormed away.

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** this chapter lives up to the rating!**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 10:**

It was two days since they had arrived back from Spain. Sam wanted to know what he had done to upset Will. They had barely spoken since Spain. Will hadn't even been there to help with his nightmares. He would just wake Sam up and give him a glass of water, before going back to the sofa and falling asleep. As soon as they had landed at Diego Garcia, Will had disappeared. When Sam had asked Epps where Will was, Epps said that Will spent a lot of time with Ironhide. Ratchet was rushed off his feet, trying to repair Ironhide, Chromia and Bumblebee. None of the other Autobots had been that badly damaged. Sam walked into the Autobot hangar and spotted Ironhide, whose face was now more recognisable – Ratchet had replaced all of his features and was now working on reconstructing the armour. Sam walked over to the weapon's specialist.

"Hey 'Hide, how's it going?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay." Ironhide replied. "But I can't say the same for Chromia."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"How's Bumblebee?"

"He should be out and about soon. Ratchet just wants him in for observation for another day or so."

"Good." Sam sighed. "Have you seen Will?"

"No, I haven't." Ironhide said. "I thought that topic might come up. He told me that they want to give him a medal."

"Do you think he deserves it?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Ironhide answered just as Sam finished his sentence. "I think he is being foolish. He's a good soldier. He also saved you, putting his own life at risk."

"Hmmm. Maybe he's in the office. I'll catch you later." Sam walked out of the Autobot hangar, heading for the office block.

-----------

"Sarah, don't you start as well." Will sighed. "I don't deserve this medal."

_"Will, stop being so stupid."_ Sarah snapped. _"You ran into a building full of Decepticons that was rigged with bombs to save your friend."_

"There were only two Decepticons."

_"I don't care."_

"Sarah, please. I don't want this medal."

_"You're accepting it."_ Sarah said sternly. _"Then you can leave it all behind..."_

"Sarah, they got away." Will protested. "This isn't going to be the last time."

_"..."_

"Sarah?"

_"I knew this would happen."_

"What?"

_"This. I knew it wasn't going to be the last time. You're going to be working for NEST full time again, aren't you?"_

"Sarah, don't be like that..."

_ "Will, I thought this was going to be it. The end. We would be a family again."_

"You said yourself being away from the army made me unhappy."

_"And what about me, Will? When you're with the army, it makes me unhappy. For God's sake, you only care about yourself."_

"Then why did I run into a 'building full of Decepticons that was rigged with bombs' to save Sam?" Will snapped. "Don't try and turn all of this around on me."

_"I'm not! You're the one making it all about you."_

"I don't know what's going on."

_"That makes two of us."_

"Sarah..." Will sighed. He saw the office door open and Sam walked in. Will hesitated.

_"No. Don't you 'Sarah' me. I'll speak to you soon, okay? I have to get Annabelle ready for bed."_

"Sar –" Will put the phone down. "She hung up on me."

"Hey." Sam said, walking over to Will. "I haven't seen you around much."

"I know." Will said grimly.

"Am I still allowed to stay at your place tonight?" Sam asked.

"You're still having nightmares, aren't you?" Will replied. "Sam, you're always welcome."

"I know... it just doesn't feel like it."

"How about I make it up to you tonight?" Will asked. "We'll watch a DVD and have dinner – just the two of us."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Sam smiled.

"Right, well I have paperwork to do." Will said.

"I love you." Sam said, walking out of the office and stopping at the door.

"Bye Sam." Will waved, sitting in his chair and grabbing a file and a pen. Sam sighed and left the office block.

-----------

"Will, you've been working for hours." Epps was leaning against the doorframe in the office, his arms folded. "It's now...." he checked his watch. "Seven o'clock – in the _evening_. Don't you wanna come down the pub?"

"I know... but I have lots of paperwork." Will sighed. He picked up a newspaper that had been left on the edge of the desk. The main headline was: 'TERRORIST GROUP HIT BARCELONA'. "Is this the cover up?"

"Sure is." Epps nodded.

"Couldn't they come up with anything better?" Will asked.

"Well, they wanted to use the gas leak again... but we've used that so many times..."

"Like in Shanghai?"

"Like Shanghai." Epps grinned.

"Good times." Will grinned back. He looked at the clock. "I'm sure I had something to do tonight... oh well, let's hit the pub."

-----------

Sam looked at the clock and sighed. He was sitting on Will's sofa, wrapped up in a blanket he had found in the cupboard and watching the TV. Will had said he would be back there to watch a DVD and have dinner. It was now nine thirty – dinner was all gone. Sam had got hungry waiting for him and he couldn't even find the DVD's. Sam climbed off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and found a tub of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked – a combination of Cookie Dough and Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Sam took the tub and a spoon and headed to Will's bedroom.

-----------

"Epps, what time is it?" Will asked, lowering his pool cue.

"It's quarter to ten." Epps replied, checking his watch.

"Ah damn it." Will put the pool cue down and downed the rest of his beer. "I just remembered what I had to do."

"What?"

"Don't worry." Will smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You owe me a pool game!" Epps called after him. Will didn't hear. He ran to the accommodation block and up the stairs, to his apartment. Will shoved the key into the lock and flung the door open, closing it behind him.

"Sam?" he called. There was no answer. "Sam?" Will walked over to the sofa, where a blanket was discarded on the floor. Will walked into the bedroom and flicked the light switch on, smiling. Sam was sitting up in bed, eating out of a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream.

"Sorry, but there's no dinner left." Sam said bitterly.

"Sam, what?" Will asked. "Why are you sitting in my bed, eating your weight in ice-cream? That's something heartbroken teenage girls do."

"I'm heartbroken, but I'm not a teenage girl." Sam glared, shovelling more ice-cream into his mouth.

"And why are you heartbroken?" Will asked, sitting down on the bed and crossing his legs.

"Because, ever since I told you about the medal, you haven't kissed me once." Sam protested. "You told me you loved me, in that warehouse in Barcelona. Do you?"

"Sam, I love you." Will uncrossed his legs and crawled up the bed, sitting next to Sam and taking his jacket off, dropping it to the floor.

"Does this mean I can have that kiss you owe me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Erm... no." Will grinned. Sam heaped the spoon up with ice-cream and flung it at Will. It hit him on the left side of his chest. "Oh, damn it Sam, this is my favourite shirt."

"Well, this is _my_ favourite ice-cream." Sam smiled. "And I just wasted it, throwing it at you!"

"Ice-cream isn't worth as much as a shirt." Will scowled, inspecting his shirt. "I can't believe you threw ice-cream at me!"

"You stood me up!" Sam protested. "Besides, why don't you take your shirt off and put it on the washing machine?"

"I think I just might do that." Will stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He walked back into the bedroom, shirtless. Sam threw another spoonful of ice-cream at him. "OHMYGOSH IT'S COLD!"

"Yeah. You deserved that too." Sam grinned.

"COLD. COLD. COLD." Will flailed on the spot.

"HAHAH – ARGH!" Sam screamed when Will tackled him, removing the ice-cream tub from his hands. Will grabbed a spoonful of ice-cream and slapped it onto Sam's face.

"THAT WAS FOR MY SHIRT." Will declared, backing away from Sam, jumping off the bed, rolling when he hit the floor and running out of the room, still holding the tub of ice-cream. Sam gave chase, falling over the quilt as he tried to run off the bed. He landed on the floor, flat on his face. Sam could hear Will's laughter from the living room. Sam got to his feet and ran after Will, determined to get his ice-cream back.

"I'm going to get you." Sam declared. He saw Will standing next to the bathroom door, ready to run in if Sam came after him. Sam charged Will, who dodged and ran back into the bedroom. Sam spun around and ran in after him. Will was leaning against the wall, eating out of the ice-cream tub. Sam ran over to him, crushing his lips to Will's and the ice-cream tub between their bodies.

"The ice-cream... is still cold... even... though it's... in the tub." Will panted between kisses.

"Well duh." Sam rolled his eyes. Will switched their position, slamming Sam against the wall. The wall gave way, just as Will realised they were in exactly the same spot as before, when Sam had nearly fallen through the wall. This time, Sam fell straight through the wall, into the room next door. Will clapped his hands over his mouth. Graham was sitting on the sofa, staring at where his TV had been a moment ago in horror. His brain could not figure out WHY Sam Witwicky was now laying on his back in place of the TV. Graham looked up and noticed Will, now holding the tub of ice-cream. He then noticed the melted ice-cream running down Will's muscular torso and running down Sam's face.

"Oh... erm... hi... Graham." Will said, smiling nervously.

"...Hey..." Graham gave Will a little wave. "Erm... what the hell?"

"Oh... sorry about the TV." Will said. Sam rolled onto his front and pushed himself up on his elbows and got his feet, brushing himself down to get rid of the small bits of glass from the broken TV.

"We'll replace it." Sam nodded, looking at the sparking mess on the floor.

"Wh-what were you guys doing?" Graham asked, getting to his feet.

"Erm..." Sam and Will looked at each other.

"Were..." Graham paused, looking at Sam and Will. "Were you two... y'know..."

"No. Certainly not." Will shook his head.

"Of course not." Sam laughed nervously. "Will, you've got a little ice-cream there..."

"Oh yeah..." Will looked down at his chest. "Well... erm... I'll just go and get cleaned up..."

"I probably should too." Sam nodded quickly, wiping some of the ice-cream from his face and licking it off his finger. "We'll... we'll see you tomorrow, Graham."

"I'll help you get that wall fixed permanently." Will grinned.

"Yeah..." Graham said, gaping at Sam and Will as they walked back through the hole in the wall, into Will's room. They pushed the wardrobe in front of the hole, so that Graham couldn't see into the room.

"That was close." Will sighed as they walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, facing Sam. Will grinned and ate some more ice-cream.

"..." Sam glared and tackled Will, spilling ice-cream everywhere. Will grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair and pulled Sam's face to his. He slowly licked the ice-cream off Sam's cheek and then forced his lips onto Sam's, sliding his tongue inside. Sam moaned into Will's mouth and crawled on top of him, Will's hands running all over his body as he pulled Sam's T-shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Sam's hands went to the fastening of Will's jeans, undoing his belt slowly. Will rolled over so that Sam was now the one on his back.

"Sam, please." Will gasped inbetween kissing Sam's neck. Will caught the sensitive skin between his teeth and bit down, then licked where he had just bit.

"Ugh... Will..."

"Not so loud." Will whispered. "These walls aren't exactly sound proof... especially when you have a gaping hole in one of them."

"That was your fault." Sam insisted, undoing Will's jeans and pulling them down, so that Will was only wearing his boxers. Will smiled and leant down to kiss Sam again, grinding his body against the younger man. Will began to pull off Sam's trousers, throwing them on the floor along with the rest of the discarded clothing. Sam pulled Will down to kiss him again and slid a hand down Will's chest, past the waistline of his boxers. Will bucked his hips and moaned loudly.

"Not so loud." Sam mocked, grinning. "Graham might hear."

There was a knock on the living room wall.

"Guys, can you keep it down?" Graham called.

"Uh... sure, Graham." Will called back. Sam bit back a laugh.

"Maybe we should wait until the wall gets fixed..." Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Will mused, rolling off of Sam and crawling into bed. "Night Sam."

"Night. I love you." Sam smiled, snuggling against Will's chest.

"NIGHT GRAHAM!" Will and Sam called simultaneously.

**I know this chapter was pretty long compared to my other ones, but it just didn't want to come to an end! **

**Keep your eyes open for chapter 11 and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 11:**

Sam awoke to the sound of his mobile phone ringing... somewhere. He unhooked Will's arms from around his waist and crawled to the other end of the bed, searching for his jeans, which were somewhere on the floor. He pulled his phone out of his jeans and answered it.

"Hello?" Sam mumbled.

_"Sam!_ _I can't believe I finally managed to get a hold of you!"_ Mikaela exclaimed very loudly down the phone.

"Oh, hey 'Kaela." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes.

_"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?"_

"Yeah... don't worry about it though." Sam said, sitting on the bed and crossing his legs. "So why did you call me?"

_"Well, I thought you would be awake by now... but nevermind."_ Mikaela said. _"We need to talk about the wedding."_

"Oh yeah, how's it going?" Sam asked. Will stirred and sat up in bed, confused as to where Sam had gone. He spotted him sitting on the end of the bed and crawled over to Sam, sitting behind him. Will nuzzled Sam's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist.

_"Well, the hotel want to charge us even more."_

"Why?" Sam asked, trying to push Will away with one hand.

_"Because we've booked the whole place, they're going on about a profit loss."_ Mikaela sighed.

"How much more do they want us to pay?" Sam asked.

_"A thousand dollars."_

"A thousand dollars?!" Sam exclaimed.

_"Yep. Oh yeah, I was wondering if we should move the wedding forwards? I heard about Barcelona and that they got away... so you might be somewhere else in three months time."_ Mikaela explained. _"So, before you get any more missions, should we move the wedding forwards to later this month?"_

"Oh... erm..." Sam didn't know what to say. Will was not helping, catching Sam's ear lobe between his teeth and nipping at it. "Can I call you back later? Now is kind of a bad time..."

_"Sure. Just make sure it isn't too late. I love you."_

"Bye 'Kaela." Sam ended the call and turned to face Will. "Mikaela wants to move the wedding to the end of this month."

"So?"

"I... don't know if I even want to marry her anymore." Sam confessed.

"Do you still love her?" Will asked.

"Of course I still love her! But, then there's you..."

"Sam, I have a wife and daughter." Will sighed. "I'm not going to leave them to be with you."

"Do you think I should marry Mikaela?" Sam asked. Will got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Will?"

"Yes, I do." Will called from the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you." Sam protested, jumping off the bed and running after Will, who was just stepping into the shower.

"Sam, one day I'm going to go back home and cut all ties with this place. I'm going to play happy families and pretend none of this ever happened. I suggest you do the same." Will snapped, turning the shower on. Sam dropped his boxers and stepped out of them, joining Will in the shower.

"I thought you loved me." Sam insisted.

"I do love you..." Will sighed, turning the water temperature up. "But I'm not going to be here forever. I can't leave my family... I could never break Sarah's heart."

They finished washing in silence. Will stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and leaving Sam alone. Sam turned the shower off and also stepped out. Will was pushing the wardrobe away from the gaping hole in the wall. Sam smiled when he saw it.

"Graham?" Will called stepping through the hole. "Where are you? We need to get this wall fixed."

"I'm in bed..." Graham groaned, as Will burst his way into Graham's room. "For God's sake, Will... it's nine in the morning."

"I know," Will said, opening the curtains. "So we might as well get this wall fixed now."

"Uh... fine." Graham grumbled, crawling out of bed and pulling some clothes on. "The sooner the better I suppose."

-----------

Sam went for a run whilst Will was fixing the wall with Graham. The shower he had just had seemed pretty pointless now, as he ran along the beach, kicking up sand behind him. He just needed time to think. Sam heard a car engine behind him as he stretched out his muscles, watching the waves crash on the shore. Bumblebee drove up beside Sam and transformed.

"Bumblebee! You're okay now!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, Ratchet has finished fixing me." Bumblebee leant down so that he was more level with the human.

"How's Chromia?" Sam asked.

"She's... getting better." Bumblebee replied. "Ratchet can't be too specific though."

"Ah." Sam said. The femme had been brutally attacked in Barcelona, but Sam didn't think it would take this long to get her fixed up.

"Something is bothering you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sam, I've known you long enough to see if something is wrong." Bumblebee insisted. "You know, you can tell me anything."

"I know, Bee." Sam sighed. "Mikaela wants to move the wedding forwards to the end of this month."

"Is that a problem?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, I love her and everything... I'm just not sure."

"Sam, you and Mikaela have been together for seven years." Bumblebee said. "I think you two should get married. Don't leave it too late."

"Hmm."

"Besides, who else would have you."

"Thanks Bee." Sam grinned. "Do you feel like giving a lift back to the base."

"I thought you might ask that." Bumblebee changed back into the camaro and Sam climbed into the driver's seat. "It's just like old times."

-----------

"Yes." Sam said, twiddling the phone cable around his fingers. "Move the wedding forwards."

_"Really?"_ Mikaela asked.

"Yes." Sam repeated. "Morshower thinks it's a good idea, because I have no idea where I'll be in three months."

_"Oh my God, I have to contact all of the guests!"_ Mikaela exclaimed. _"Can you tell everyone at Diego Garcia? I'll tell everyone else, like your parents and friends."_

"Yeah, of course I can." Sam smiled. "I'll tell Will... are you going to tell Sarah separately?"

_"I probably should, to make sure she gets the message."_ Mikaela sounded amused. _"You know what men are like sometimes."_

"Oh yeah... men... vile creatures." Sam laughed. "I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

_"Sure. Do you reckon you can get here in a week or so?"_

"Yeah I'll manage it. I'll drag Will with me too... I'm going to ask him to be my best man."

_"Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too." Sam said hesitantly and hung up the phone. Will walked into the room.

"I didn't expect you back yet." Will observed.

"I spoke to Bumblebee." Sam stated. "And I said yes to Mikaela."

"Good." Will said. "I fixed the wall."

"I saw." Sam sighed. He shouldn't have told Will about the phone call. Now things were just awkward. "I need you to come to Hawaii with me in about a week."

"Why?"

"To help me sort out my wedding." Sam fidgeted. "I want you to be my best man."

"Is that really the best idea?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Who else would I have?"

"I don't know..." Will sighed. "I guess so... just... I don't want to change your mind..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to leave Mikaela for me."

"I won't." Sam said, though he wasn't so sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 12:**

Will and Sam were at the airport, waiting to board their flight to Hawaii. It had been an uneventful week, mainly involving briefings and lots of R&R. Ironhide had dropped out of driving them to the airport, after Ratchet had announced Chromia's recovery. In the end, Sideswipe volunteered to go, much to Sunstreaker's annoyance, due to the fact that he was fed up with being cooped up at the base. Sideswipe had left Will and Sam as soon as they had got there, eager to get back to his twin.

"I can't believe Morshower granted us this much time off." Will said.

"Well the Decepticons aren't exactly a threat at the moment." Sam explained. "They'll call us back if any of that changes."

"I know..." Will sighed. "I just can't help thinking Megatron is up to something. Why else would he have confronted us outright in Barcelona?"

"I don't know... do we have to talk about Megatron?"

"No. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

They waited for their flight in silence.

-----------

"God, this flight is so boring!" Sam whined from where they were sitting. "We don't even have an in-flight movie!"

"Oh come on, we won't be on here too long... besides, we only just took off!" Will smiled.

"No, only for a few hours." Sam grumbled, slumping in his seat. "If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get some sleep."

"Why do you want to sleep?" Will asked. "You slept fine last night."

"... I hate flying." Sam replied.

"You were fine when we flew from America to Diego Garcia and on the journey there and back from Barcelona." Will said.

"Yes, but that was because I was able to concentrate on something – they were all military flights... I don't really understand it... I just hate commercial flights."

"Well, I'm here – that's got to count for something." Will placed his hand on Sam's leg. "Are you okay? You look a bit green..."

"I... I think I'm going to be sick." Sam bolted from his seat into the onboard toilet and locked the door. Will calmly stood up and walked over, knocking on the toilet door.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Are you being sick?"

"No... not yet."

"Can I come in?" Will asked. There was a pause for a few seconds, then Sam unbolted the door. Will walked into the small cubicle and closed and locked the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I feel... a bit better." Sam sighed.

"Yeah. You don't look as green." Will smiled. "Do you want to go and sit down again?"

"No."

"Are you still feeling sick?" Will asked, stepping backwards.

"No." Sam smiled, stepping forwards. "If we go back to our seats, we can't do this." Sam leant forwards and pressed his lips to Will's. Will smiled and his arms went around Sam's waist, pressing their bodies closer together.

"I can't believe we're kissing in an airline toilet... after you told me you needed to be sick." Will mumbled.

"Will, shut up." Sam muttered, running his trembling hands up Will's shirt. Will leant back against the wall of the cubicle, dragging Sam with him. Sam undid Will's belt and then the fastening on his jeans. He ripped Will's shirt open, kissing a line down Will's chest and abs with his hot mouth.

"Sam..." Will gasped. "Not... here..."

"Why not?" Sam murmured against Will's stomach, opening his trousers.

"Because... we're on a commercial flight..." Will reasoned. "Save it for Hawaii, okay?"

"Fine." Sam pouted. He stood up, fastening Will's trousers and kissing him again. Sam smirked and looked down at the bulge in Will's jeans. "So, what are you going to do about that?"

"I'll live." Will rolled his eyes and unlocked the cubicle door. "You should probably walk out first."

"Of course." Sam grinned, walking out of the cubicle, followed closely by Will. They sat back down with Sam next to the window and Will in the aisle seat.

"By the way, if you're gonna throw up, you'll have to climb over me." Will smiled.

"That won't be a problem." Sam snuggled against Will's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get to Hawaii."

-----------

Will and Sam stood inside a phone booth, just outside of the Hawaiian airport where they had landed half an hour ago. Sam punched in Mikaela's number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey 'Kaela." Sam said. "We're at the airport."

_"Oh yeah. I sent a car to pick you up."_

"Where is it then?"

_"It should be nearby – it's a white limo."_

"A... WHITE LIMO?" Sam exclaimed.

_"Yeah, Leo said that I could borrow it... I think he's there to meet you. I have to go now, I'll see you soon."_

"Did she just say 'Leo'?" Will asked as Sam hung up the phone.

"Yes... you've been away a long time." Sam grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will raised one eyebrow.

"You'll see."

-----------

They approached the white limo parked outside the front of the airport. A man wearing sunglasses, in a white shirt and a pair of expensive jeans was leaning against the front, a girl on each arm. Will's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious..." Will said in disbelief.

"Sam! There you are!" the man lifted his sunglasses and Will couldn't believe his eyes. This man... was Leo Spitz. The very same Leo Spitz who had been _slightly_ crazy and obsessed with the transformer conspiracy.

"Hey Leo." Sam grinned, shaking Leo's hand. "I didn't realise you were coming to meet us... and sending a limo."

"Well, it needed a test drive." Leo said, patting the roof. "Hey Lennox, long time no see."

"..." Will was still dumbstruck and also shook Leo's hand. "What... when... how...?"

"We'll talk about it in the car." Leo smiled, opening the limo door. The two girls that were with Leo climbed into the car. Sam and Will followed then Leo climbed in after them, closing the door.

"Nice limo." Will said, finally being able to speak.

"Thanks." Leo grinned. "Driver, take us out of here."

"So... how did... how did you get rich?" Will asked.

"Not just rich – _filthy_ rich." Leo grinned. "I'm rolling in money."

"How?"

"Well, when Sam and I came out of college I didn't have any money." Leo explained. "I started working in the deli owned by Simmons and his family. Simmons wasn't there because NEST had given him a job. Anyway, I bought a lottery ticket – just for the sheer hell of it – and I won. Then the money just kept coming. I set up my own company, bought a massive hotel chain... then I ended up where I am now."

"... Holy shit." Will said.

"I know." Leo grinned.

"That's why we're having the wedding here." Sam cut in. "Because Leo owns the hotel and gave us a discount."

"Yeah, we need to have words about the price." Leo coughed. "I need to charge about a thousand dollars more."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because – you guys have taken over my whole hotel! Think of all the profits I'm going to lose!"

"What if we hold the Stag Night at the hotel bar? Would that help?" Will asked.

"How many people are going to be at the Stag Night?" Leo asked.

"Basically everyone attending the wedding who isn't female." Will replied.

"Hmm." Leo mused. "And the girls could have the Hen Night by the pool... I think this might make me a profit... I'll think about it, okay?"

"Thanks Leo." Sam sighed with relief. "I don't think we could afford another grand..."

"Yeah leave it with me. I will 'negotiate' with Mikaela later." Leo's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"You've never had to organise a wedding with Mikaela..." Sam said.

"She's a monster." Leo groaned.

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 13:**

"SAM!" Mikaela shrieked, throwing her arms around his fiancé's neck and kissing him passionately. Will and Leo stood to the side, waiting for them to finish. Leo even checked his watch and yawned. Sam finally managed to detach Mikaela from himself, now out of breath.

"Hey 'Kaela." Sam grinned.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much!" Mikaela grinned. "How was your flight?"

"It was..." Sam glanced at Will, then back at Mikaela. "... Boring."

"Okay." Mikaela said. "Well, do you and Will want to go and get unpacked? Afterwards we'll start making plans."

"Oh yeah, sounds good to me." Sam said. "Will?"

"Sure." Will said.

"I have other business to attend to." Leo sighed. "I'll catch you guys later." He walked off with a girl on each arm. Will shook his head.

"You can't believe it, can you?" Sam asked.

"No..." Will replied. "No, I can't."

"Neither can I." Mikaela smiled. "Come on, I'll show you both to your rooms."

"Am I sharing with you?" Sam asked, following Mikaela along one of the corridors and then up the stairs. Will was following behind him, gazing in awe at the hotel.

"Until the wedding." Mikaela replied. "Then you'll have to move out into another room."

"Okay." Sam said.

"This is our room." Mikaela shoved the key in the lock and opened the door. "Go in and start unpacking. I'll take Will to his room."

"Okay." Sam said, smiling at Will and walking into the room. Mikaela led Will further down the corridor and up another flight of stairs. They stopped outside Will's room.

"How bad was it?" Mikaela asked, turning to face Will.

"How bad was what?" Will asked, confused.

"Sam... his nightmares..." Mikaela replied. "How bad were they when I left?"

"Oh... they were bad, 'Kaela." Will grimaced. "One night, he turned up at my doorstep crying. It was horrible. I thought we were going to finish this war in Spain... but we didn't. He's still having the nightmares."

"Really?" Mikaela asked. Her expression was pained. "Are they still really bad?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"When he has a nightmare, I always wake him up and make him a hot chocolate." Will said. "It seems to make him feel a bit better before going back to sleep.

"Thanks for looking after him." Mikaela said, handing Will the keys for his room. "It means the world to me. Sam means the world to me."

"I know." _He means the world to me, too._

"If you guys need me for anything, I'll be on the beach." Will smiled.

"I'll see you later." Mikaela smiled back at him, heading back down to her room to find Sam. Will walked into his room and dumped his suitcase on the floor. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Will was ashamed of himself – he had looked Mikaela in the eye and lied to her. He hadn't felt this guilty about his relationship with Sam the first time around.

-----------

Sam, Mikaela and Leo were sat at a shaded table on the veranda, flooded with wedding plans. Leo yawned and fanned himself in the midday heat while Mikaela droned on about flowers, dress fittings and food. Sam tried not to doze off as he listened to Mikaela – he wasn't excited about getting married anymore. He wanted to go upstairs and just lounge around with Will for the rest of the afternoon.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Mikaela demanded, her glare locking onto Leo, then Sam.

"Of course I am!" Leo spluttered, sitting upright in his chair.

"I am 'Kaela... the heat makes me sleepy." Sam protested, shuffling closer to her. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that the flowers should go there –"

"No, they can't go there." Leo interjected. "That's right at the entrance to the hotel. They won't fit in with the design. You'll just have to place the flowers around the ceremony and in the reception."

"Where are we having the ceremony?" Sam asked.

"On the beach." Mikaela replied. "I thought it would be the perfect place."

"Would you be able to move all the flowers down to the beach?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sam leant back in his chair. "What kind of flowers are they?"

"We still haven't decided." Leo smiled. "We're divided on that decision. I say orchids but Mikaela says roses."

"Sam, which would you prefer?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh. I don't know." Sam replied. "I don't know much about flowers, but aren't roses more romantic?"

"Yes." Mikaela beamed. "Leo, we're going with the roses. No questions asked."

"Fine." Leo grumbled. "Just remember, it's my hotel and my strip of beach you're using. I could always up the price."

"Don't. You. Dare." Mikaela glowered.

"I won't!" Leo laughed. He checked his watch. "I think we should break for lunch."

"Okay. Does someone want to go and find Will? I think he's down on the beach." Mikaela said. "Well, that's where he told me he'd be earlier."

"I'll go." Sam volunteered, getting out of his seat and heading down to the beach.

-----------

Will walked out of the ocean, shaking his head vigorously to get his wet hair out of his eyes. He spotted Sam walking down the beach towards him and grinned.

"Lunch time." Sam said, throwing Will a towel. Will caught it and started to dry himself.

"Really?" Will asked. "I thought you might've actually come down here to see me out of impulse."

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked. "I'm never going to escape from Mikaela and her wedding plans!"

"And you're not going to." Will said sternly. "You're marrying her."

"Okay, chill." Sam laughed. "I'm going to marry Mikaela, I promise."

"Good. She's better for you than I am." Will sighed. "I have to phone Sarah after lunch."

"Why?" Sam asked. "I mean... well, she is your wife... so I guess that's a good enough reason... but... why do you have to?"

"We haven't spoken for a while..." Will hesitated. "And we always fight when we do talk."

"I suppose. Come on, I left Leo and Mikaela together. They're probably having an argument right now..."

"They'll have to wait. I need to go to my room and grab a T-shirt."

"You don't _need_ to..."

"Sam, you're drooling. I need a T-shirt."

-----------

Will left the restaurant after lunch, glad he wasn't too involved in the wedding plans. Leo and Mikaela seemed to disagree about absolutely everything, whilst Sam just sat there, silently pleading for someone to rescue him from his torment. Will had responded by excusing himself from lunch and saying "have fun, kids" and directing a wink at Sam. His mood had changed immediately afterwards, when he remembered that he was going to phone Sarah. Will went up to his room to use the phone in peace and quiet. He really needed to sort out what was going on between them. Will punched in the number and listened to the ringing tone. He counted thirteen rings before he answered. Will was not a superstitious man – he didn't believe in anything about numbers, black cats, ladders or mirrors... but this time, thirteen was an unlucky number.

**Reviews make me happy :D**

**... And I just realised that this is chapter 13... Freaky coincidence! :O**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 14:**

"Sarah, wait I –" Will was cut off by the long tone of the phone on the other end of the line being put down. He replaced the phone he was using in the holder and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. How had it come to this? Will rubbed his face with his hands and picked up the phone again.

_"This is General Morshower."_

"Hey Sir, It's Will Lennox."

_"Hi Will. How's Hawaii?"_

"It's okay. Can I speak to you about... the Distinguished Service Cross?"

_"Of course you can."_

"Well, I'd like to receive it... if it isn't too late."

_"No, not yet. Can I ask what changed your mind?"_

"I was just thinking about it... I want my daughter growing up knowing that her daddy did something worthwhile."

_"I see. I can't give it to you in a proper ceremony... due to the... circumstances... in which you earned your reward."_

"I see." Will said. "How will I get it then?"

_"I'll send it over with Epps when he arrives for Sam and Mikaela's wedding. You'll also receive a commendation from the President."_

"Thanks Morshower."

_"You're welcome. Bye Will."_

"Bye." Will put the phone down and sighed. The real reason he wanted his medal was because he wanted Sarah to have it. She had urged him to get it and he had said no. Maybe doing this would fix everything... Will shook his head to clear his thoughts. A medal wouldn't put everything back together again.

-----------

"You guys can sort out your seating plans by yourself, okay?" Leo said, standing up and stretching. "I don't see why I have to be involved with them."

"You don't." Mikaela said bluntly. "All you need to be involved with are the things that involve your hotel."

"Exactly." Leo said. "I'll catch you both later. Text me if you need anything."

"We will. Bye Leo." Sam waved his friend away.

"Finally." Mikaela groaned. "We can deal with our wedding by ourselves!"

-----------

Leo went down to the hotel bar to check on how busy it was and get a couple of evening drinks before dinner, when he spotted Will sitting in the corner, drinking a beer. Leo walked over to him and clicked his fingers in front of Will's face. Will snapped out of his trance and relaxed when he saw Leo.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down opposite Will.

"I guess you could say that." Will smiled weakly.

"Yes, well, I have rather good intuition – it came from working in Simmons' deli. A lot of customers used to just talk about their problems – especially the regulars." Leo smiled. "What's happened?"

"..." Will drank his beer in silence. He wasn't sure that Leo was the best person for this conversation... but he would rather tell Leo than Sam. "My wife and I have been going through a rough patch recently..."

"Oh."

"... She decided that she's had enough."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. She wants a divorce."

"Why?"

"Because I'm never around, when I am at home I'm not happy... I don't set a good example for our daughter... she thinks I'm married to my work."

"Are you?"

"No. I always made time for her. She was always the first thought in my mind. She won't hear any of it. She wants a divorce because I'm staying with NEST, not going back home like I said I would, before Spain." Will sighed.

"Oh yeah... that mess..." Leo said. "I'm still surprised people bought the terrorist storyline... I mean... NOTHING happens in Barcelona! It was so hard to come up with a cover story!"

"You came up with the cover story?" Will asked.

"Yep." Leo replied. "I come up with all the cover stories for NEST... that puts a rather nice amount of money in your pocket. "Sometimes I sit here and laugh at how ironic it is – I spent most of my teenage life concentrating on finding out the truth about the transformer conspiracy... now I'm a part of it."

"I guess." Will smiled. "Can you... can you not tell Sam or anyone about my divorce? I'm going to try and talk Sarah round..."

"Hey, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Leo smiled.

"Thanks Leo."

"Don't mention it. Do you want another beer?"

"Another beer would be great."

"Cool. I'll be back in a minute." Leo got up and walked over to the bar. He stopped when he spotted someone or... _something..._ very familiar. She was blonde with curves... and a stare that could melt through steel. Leo looked back at Will. Will looked at him, concerned. Leo gestured with his head and Will joined him at the bar.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Do you see the blonde at the other end of the bar?" Leo asked quietly.

"Who, her?" Will asked. "She's hot. Are you going to chat her up?"

"She's _Alice._" Leo hissed.

"Alice? So what?"

"She's a Decepticon... she attacked Sam when we were on campus... the one with the tongue..."

"Oh!" Will realised. He remembered reading the incident report. NEST had arrived on the scene too late. They had never been able to catch the Decepticon Pretender. "Why is she here?"

"For Sam?" Leo suggested. "What are we going to do?"

"Follow her." Will growled. "Have you got any weapons?"

"We've got a couple of fishing spears somewhere..." Leo said thoughtfully. "We used to have some guns... but I don't know where they are."

"I've got a gun in my room." Will muttered. He glanced back at Alice. "But we don't have time to get it – she's on the move."

"I'll grab some fishing spears then I'll meet you. Make sure you don't lose her." Leo disappeared behind the bar. Will followed Alice, making his way through the crowds of people in the bar. He followed Alice out of the bar, away from the hotel. She stopped and turned around, to check no-one was following her. Will jumped behind a tree, hoping she didn't see him. He watched as she walked off, waiting to continue his pursuit. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Will turned around and saw Leo standing behind him, holding two fishing spears.

"Is this all we've got?" Will asked, taking a spear from Leo.

"Unfortunately, yes." Leo replied.

"It'll have to do." Will sighed. They started following Alice, who was heading towards a small area of jungle.

"Where do you think she's going?" Leo whispered.

"I don't know... maybe the other Decepticons are here..." Will felt his heart stop. If the Decepticons were here, in Hawaii, it was likely they were here for Sam – Megatron was obsessed with killing him. "Leo, have you got a phone?"

"Yeah... I always have it." Leo pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Can I borrow it? I left mine in my room."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Will dialled Sam's number into the mobile and pressed the call button. It went to answer phone. "Sam, this is Will. If I'm not back by the time you get this message I need you to get Mikaela and hide. Don't ask any questions, just do it. I'll explain later."

-----------

_**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean...**_

"I've still got Decepticon signals!" Maggie Madsen called. They were in a NEST C-17, on their way to Hawaii. They had been trying to contact Will, but his phone just kept ringing off. "Prepare for the drop when we reach Hawaii."

"Yes ma'am!" An aircrew member saluted her and walked over to the blue motorbike and topkick secured on the flight deck. "Alright Chromia, the Decepticon signals are real. Are you sure you're fit for this mission?"

"I'm quite sure, thank you." The motorbike said. "Besides, if something goes wrong I've got Ironhide to back me up."

"You betcha." The topkick said. "I won't leave her."

"Right. We'll be at the drop-zone soon. Good luck." The aircrew member said. He walked back up the deck to Maggie. "Have you tried Major Lennox again?"

"Yep. Nothing... his phone's either switched off or he isn't answering for some reason." Maggie sighed. "I just hope we can reach him in time..."

**Happy Birthday DarknessintheCorners!**

**Credit goes to Kimmieh-chan for Leo's quote... she's the one that told me nothing happens in Barcelona... this is the truth!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 15:**

Alice knew they were following her. She wanted them to – it was all part of the plan. She stepped through the jungle, making sure they were tailing her. Alice walked out of the cover of the jungle, onto a deserted beach. She headed a little further along the beach, then turned around.

"You might as well show yourselves now." Alice laughed. "There's no cover on the beach."

"Okay, fine." Will stepped out of the jungle, brandishing his fishing spear. Leo stood behind him, glancing around them.

"Ah shame, neither of you are Sam." Alice sighed. "Leo, isn't it?"

"Hello, Alice." Leo said through gritted teeth. "Tried to kill any teenagers recently?"

"No... oh wait, there was that one in Tokyo... he deserved it though." She smirked. "Who's this then? Major William Lennox, isn't it?"

"How do you know my name?" Will asked, gripping the spear.

"I think everyone knows your name." Alice replied. "Your face is plastered all over the NEST database... I heard you were getting a medal."

"Yes, I am." Will glared.

"Oh yeah, thanks for killing Blackout back in Mission City." Alice smiled. Her expression turned to one of disgust. "He was a creep."

"Why are you here?" Will demanded.

"Will, you're pretty stupid for someone so hot." Alice's eyes flicked up and down his body hungrily. "Well, for a human anyway."

"Why are you here?" Will repeated.

"I'm here for Sam." Alice smiled. "Megatron isn't happy with how events in Barcelona turned out."

"I have a question." Leo said, raising his hand. "How come you're not dead?"

"It takes more than a car and a bitch driving it to kill a Decepticon." Alice snarled. "I managed to disguise myself and escape."

"Unfortunately." Leo muttered.

"So, are you two going to kill me?" Alice asked, looking from Will to Leo.

"I'm planning on it." Will said. He pulled a gun out of the front of his shorts and aimed it at Alice.

"You said you didn't have a gun!" Leo exclaimed.

"I lied." Will smirked. "Couldn't you tell she was listening in? It was a trap from the beginning. Alice was meant to bring us here."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Good que –" Will glanced back at the stop where Alice had been standing. "Where the hell did she go?!"

"I think she went into the cave." Leo said, pointing to the cave at the other end of the beach. "So, how is your pathetic little pistol going to kill Alice?"

"It's not a normal gun." Will explained. "It's a prototype Ironhide was designing – he told me I could bring it with me, just in case."

"What does it do then?" Leo asked.

"Well, let's head to the cave." Will said, walking along the beach, Leo following. "The gun doesn't shoot normal bullets. It's some sort of compound made out of energon and cybertonium – the things that a vital to a transformer's survival."

"So... how does that kill one?" Leo asked. They had reached the mouth of the cave.

"It's the only bullet that can penetrate their armour. It's our most effective weapon against the Decepticons. Well, besides sabot rounds." Will said, inspecting the cave mouth. "This is bad."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"If the tide comes in while we're in that cave, we're going to drown." Will replied. "It's a sea cave. Can you see the waterline, above the cave? We'll be a good six feet under water."

"Well, the tide's going out." Leo said. "It's your call."

"We're going in." Will declared. "Be on your guard."

"That's easy for you to say... you have a gun."

-----------

Sam panicked as soon as he got Will's message. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around. Mikaela was standing nearby, arguing with someone down the phone about her wedding dress. Sam ran over to her and grabbed her arm. He took the phone from her and hung up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mikaela demanded.

"We have to go." Sam insisted, dragging Mikaela away from the veranda and into the hotel.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know... Will just left me a message using Leo's mobile." Sam replied. "He wants us to hide... it sounds urgent."

"Did he tell you why?" Mikaela asked, following Sam out of the hotel.

"No. He just told me to run and hide." Sam replied. "Do you think it's the Decepticons?"

"What would they be doing here?" Mikaela asked, dragging Sam to a nearby car. "Keep an eye out."

"I don't know what they're doing here." Sam said. He was starting to get scared. What if they were here for him?

"Almost got it..." Mikaela hissed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. He looked down and saw Mikaela picking the lock of the car they were standing next to.

"I'm lock picking." Mikaela replied. "It's not working too well... I'm a little rusty."

"I can see that." Sam smiled. "How many years is it since you stole a car?"

"A few." Mikaela said grimly. She stood up and looked around. "Wait here." She ran off towards the hotel. Sam spotted her coming back, carrying a brick.

"Where did you find that?" Sam asked as Mikaela smashed the car window and unlocked the car, opening the driver's side door and climbing in. Sam ran to the passenger side.

"Leo still has leftover building materials just round the side of the hotel." Mikaela explained. "It's easier to smash and grab than pick a lock."

"That's my girl." Sam grinned. He watched Mikaela as she set about hotwiring the car. "So what's the plan?"

"We drive." Mikaela said. "And that's how far I got..."

"Me too. I was thinking of calling Leo back, to see if he's with Will." Sam bit his lip. "Then we might know what's going on."

"Okay." Mikaela said, starting the engine and reversing out of the parking space. "I just hope no-one reports a stolen car..."

-----------

"We were tricked." Will stated. The cave had started filling with water a few minutes ago. It was know up to his knees. "I don't know how they did it, but we were tricked."

"Would you like me to enlighten you?" Alice asked. She was standing on a ridge just out of reach of Will and Leo.

"Yes, we'd like to know why we were stupid enough to come in here, even though it was obviously a trap... and YOU SAID THE TIDE WAS OUT!" Leo snapped. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE JEANS COST ME??"

"Leo, shut up." Will rolled his eyes.

"AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE IN A SEA CAVE, WITH A CRAZY DECEPTICON AND A –" Leo was interrupted by Will slapping him across the face. Leo fell over onto the cave floor, now completely soaked. Alice laughed as Will held out his hand to help Leo to his feet. Leo took it and got to his feet. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

"No problem." Will said, sighing deeply. "Alice, would you care to enlighten us as to why you want us dead?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Alice asked. "I'm a Decepticon, you're humans."

"Yes." Will said. "But why did you go to all this trouble to catch us in a sea cave and wait for us to drown?"

"I want to see you suffer." Alice smirked, tip toeing along the ledge. "You know, you could've escaped by now. The water is only up to your waist, why don't you just wade out?"

"Because the force of the water coming in here is too strong." Will growled. "You want us to die in this cave."

"Clever boy." Alice clapped sarcastically.

"Hey, Will." Leo splashed over to the other man, still holding his fishing spear.

"What?"

"You still got that gun?"

"Sure."

"What use would a human gun be against me?" Alice asked, her hands on her hips.

"You'd be surprised." Will grinned. He aimed the gun at Alice and pulled the trigger. She cried out in pain and dropped to a crouch, clutching her leg.

"Why didn't you shoot to kill?" Leo demanded.

"Because she's going to help us get out of here." Will said, starting to climb up the side of the cave, Alice's ledge just in reach...

"WILL, LOOK OUT!"

"Shi –" Will started to say. Alice reached down and backhanded him, making him lose his grip. Will fell into the water, which was now as high as Leo's shoulders.

"Will?" Leo called, grabbing onto the side of the cave. "Where are you?" Leo had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alice's blow could've been fatal and if it wasn't, Will could be drowning right now.

"Aren't you going to look for your friend?" Alice asked, getting to her feet. "Oh well, one down, one to go..." she stepped aside as Leo launched the fishing spear at her.

"I still can't believe I wanted to sleep with you..." Leo muttered to himself. When he looked back, Alice was gone. He turned around and saw her behind him, holding Will's limp body.

-----------

"ARE YOU READY?" the aircrew member called to Chromia, who was standing on the ramp at the back of the C-17, which was open.

"I'm ready." Chromia growled.

"OKAY. THE DECEPTICON SIGNALS ARE COMING FROM A SEA CAVE. GOOD LUCK." The aircrew member said, stepping out of the way as the Autobot femme launched herself out of the back of the C-17. The back ramp closed as the aircrew member returned to his seat beside Maggie.

"Is Chromia okay?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Now we just have to wait and see how it goes..."

-----------

Chromia sped along the road towards the sea cave. She then remembered that it was not normal on planet Earth for a motorbike to be seen without a rider. Chromia projected a hologram onto the motorbike, just as she passed another car on the road. The road forked and Chromia completely ignored it, driving onto the beach, well the beach that was now under the sea, due to the tide coming in. She sped down to the cave and transformed. It was flooded with water. The femme slowly advanced into the cave. There were Decepticon readings in there – and human. She activated her commlink and continued into the cave.

"This is Chromia. I'm picking up Decepticon readings in a sea cave, along with human life." Chromia whispered. "I intend to engage. Stand by."

"Ah Chromia, did you come to join the party?" a voice asked. Alice was at the opposite end of the cave, holding onto Leo with one arm, the other around Will's neck, holding him above the water. He was conscious now, struggling in the Decepticon's grasp.

"Alice." Chromia glared at the Decepticon. "Are you done toying with humans?"

"I was just about to make my escape." Alice sighed. "But then you showed up."

"Give me the humans." Chromia ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Alice asked. "The moment I no longer have any humans in my possession, you'll blast me. Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Chromia asked.

"I'll give you one of them, then I keep the other one to cover my escape... you might find him alive." Alice smirked.

"Deal." Chromia growled.

"Get out of the way." Alice snapped. "I want a clear escape route."

"Very well." Chromia sighed, moving aside. Alice dropped Will into the water and sped out of the cave, dragging Leo with her. Chromia dove under the water and grabbed Will, hauling him back up to the surface. He coughed and spluttered, still clutching the gun. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks Chromia." Will spluttered. "I'll be okay once we get out of this cave."

"Just hold on, Will." Chromia said. "I'll have us out in a minute."

"We need to go after Alice." Will insisted.

"We will." Chromia said, clutching Will and diving back under the water. They came up on the beach and Chromia placed Will down on the sand. "Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute." Will croaked, coughing up more water. Chromia transformed and waiting patiently beside him. Will got to his feet and climbed onto the motorbike, revving the engine. "Do you know where Alice is?"

"She's heading South. I'm locked onto her spark signature."

"Good. Get after her." Will said. Chromia sped away from the beach, back onto the main road. She turned to head southwards, tyres squealing and pursued Alice and her hostage.

**Well that chapter turned out longer than expected. Ahhh... a dripping wet Will Lennox XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 16:**

Sam and Mikaela were heading South on the highway in the car they had just stolen. Sam dialled Leo's number into his phone and pressed the call button. There was no answer. He was just met by static. He tried another couple of times then gave up, forcing his phone back into his pocket.

"Leo isn't answering." Sam snarled. "Do you think something's happened?"

"I don't know." Mikaela sighed. "Have you tried Will?"

"No, I'll try." Sam said, taking his phone back out of his pocket and punching Will's number into it. "Nothing. He's not answering."

"Damn it." Mikaela swerved to avoid a car heading towards them. "LEARN TO OVERTAKE PROPERLY, JERK!"

"This isn't any time for road rage, 'Kaela." Sam smiled. "Maybe you should see someone about that."

"But that guy was on my side of the road!" Mikaela protested. "Oh great, now we're stuck in a traffic jam."

"Calm down." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, but it's all this stress about the wedding..." Mikaela sighed. She turned to face Sam. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm pregnant." Mikaela replied. Sam didn't get a chance to respond. The rear door of the car opened and two people bundled into the back.

"Drive or die." A female voice said. Sam and Mikaela turned around and found themselves face to face with Leo... and Alice.

"AH SHIT!" Sam screamed. "IT'S HER!"

"DRIVE." Alice demanded. She smirked. "Or I'll have fun killing you."

"DRIVE MIKAELA, DRIVE!" Sam screamed. Mikaela put her foot down on the accelerator and the car shot out of the traffic jam, onto the other side of the road.

"I just hope there aren't any cars coming..." Mikaela muttered, swerving to the right.

"Take the dirt track up ahead." Alice instructed.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"Because I said so." Alice replied, leaning forwards. "Hi Sam."

"Oh... erm... hi Alice. How's it – NO NOT THE TONGUE!" Sam screamed, covering his head with his hands and throwing himself forwards.

"BUT ALICE – THE TONGUE!" Sam insisted. Alice chuckled behind him, leaning back in her seat.

"I can't believe we're in this situation again." Leo sighed, slumping in his seat.

"Oh come on, it might be fun." Alice smiled. "Just think of it as a road trip."

"To where?" Mikaela asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

"To Hell." Alice replied. Sam and Leo both screamed. Mikaela rolled her eyes.

-----------

Chromia sped down the Hawaii roadway, weaving in and out of the traffic. Will leant to the side as they weaved, not wanting to overbalance the bike. He remembered how free he had felt, speeding through Mission City on a motorbike with the intent of killing Blackout. He noted to himself to get his own motorbike. Chromia veered off down a dirt track and Will threw one arm up to cover his eyes.

"They went this way." Chromia told him. "And they're in a car."

"Okay. We need back-up!" Will said, ducking low over the motorbike.

"Call Ironhide." Chromia insisted. "He's on stand-by if I need help. There's a C-17 in a circuit above Hawaii."

"Really?" Will looked up at the sky. He could see the faded shape of an aircraft above them. "You'll have to call them. I don't have my mobile."

"Use the radio!" Chromia said. "And hang on, this road gets a little bumpy."

"Pfft... I'm soaked and I'm dusty... a bumpy road isn't going to make much diff –" Will nearly flew off the motorbike as Chromia went over a bump. "OUCH."

"I warned you." Will could hear the smile in Chromia's voice. "Remember, don't give anything away over the radio. We don't know who might be listening in."

"Hmph. This is Major William Lennox calling NEST C-17 in orbit. Do you read me?"

_"This is Maggie Madsen. We've gotcha loud and clear. What's going on down there?"_

"I'm pursuing an ENEMY who was in disguise. She's taken a hostage. They're currently travelling southwards in a car. I'm currently on a BLUEMOTORBIKE. We need back-up."

_"Okay we can do that. Where do you want us to drop the payload?"_

"Can you get a fix on my position?"

_"Give me a few seconds. I'll lock onto the signature of the motorbike."_

"Thanks Maggie." Will said. "Chromia, are we gaining on them?"

"I'm pretty sure we are." Chromia said, accelerating even more.

_"Okay, I've got your position. I'll drop the payload as close as possible."_

"Thanks Maggie. I'll call in later." Will turned off the comm and shielded his eyes again. "Next time, I bring sunglasses."

"Don't worry, we've nearly caught them." Chromia turned down another side road, one that was thankfully tarmacced. "They're heading for that building – the small one made of stone."

"That's a church." Will grimaced. "Why are they going to a church?"

-----------

"Stop." Alice called. "Everyone, get out of the car. NOW." Leo, Sam and Mikaela all bundled out of the car and stood against the church wall.

"Why are you so wet?" Sam asked, looking at Leo.

"Erm... we were in a sea cave." Leo shrugged. "Then the tide came in... I hope Chromia managed to get Will out."

"Will was in the cave?" Sam asked, his stomach churning. _No, no, no... he has to be okay..._

"Yeah. It was his idea." Leo replied.

"Typical Will." Mikaela said. "All brawn and no brains."

"All of you, inside the church. NOW." Alice said, making sure no-one was following them.

"You're limping." Mikaela observed. She wrinkled her nose in disgust "And bleeding... what is that?"

"Yes, your friend shot me and it's energon – our blood if you like." Alice growled. "Get in the church."

"I didn't know we had guns that could do your kind damage." Mikaela glared. "I'll have to get one of those for myself."

"Go." Alice said, her expression dark.

"We're going." Sam said, holding up his hands as if surrendering. "Leo, 'Kaela – you two go in first. I'll follow."

"Okay. Come on." Leo grabbed Mikaela's arm and walked into the church. Sam stayed where he was, staring at Alice, who was leaning against the car for support, trying not to put weight on her leg.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." Alice snapped. She stepped away from the car and stumbled. Sam ran forwards and caught her. "Oh... erm... thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam said, wrapping one arm around Alice's waist and hauling her into the church.

"Why are you helping me?" Alice asked. "You hate me..."

"Well, I do have a good reason to... you did try to kill me with your tongue... and you tried to kill my friends... and you're a Decepticon." Sam listed, sitting her down on one of the pews. Mikaela and Leo walked over. "And you tried to make me cheat on my girlfriend."

"Why did you bring us here?" Mikaela demanded, standing over Alice with her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm following orders." Alice growled. "I was told to bring Sam Witwicky here. I should kill you and Leo."

"Who ordered you to do it?" Mikaela asked.

"Who do you think?" Alice snapped. "It was Megatron. If I don't bring Sam to him, he'll kill me."

"Ooh, that sounds like an idea." Mikaela said spitefully. "You'll get what you deserve, Decepticon."

"I don't want to die." Alice whispered.

-----------

Ironhide pulled up alongside Chromia as she parked outside the church. Will dismounted the motorbike and walked over to the topkick. He patted it on the hood and Ironhide transformed in front of him, brandishing his cannons.

"Where are the Decepticons?" Ironhide asked. Chromia transformed beside him

"I think she's inside the church." Chromia answered. "You took your time."

"You know how it is... working with humans..." Ironhide joked.

"Enough jokes." Will hissed. "We need to get into that church. Remember – Leo is with her. We might be able to strike a deal."

"Or we could blow her to pieces." Chromia suggested. Will rolled his eyes. It was just his luck to be stuck with the two trigger happy Autobots when delicacy was needed to proceed.

"She might kill Leo." Will snapped. "We can't go in there all guns blazing. You two – follow my lead, okay?"

"If we must." Ironhide sighed.

Will smiled and walked into the church porch. His face fell and he immediately went into an attack stance, holding the gun above his head and slowly approaching the inner door. Will placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, stepping into the church. He spotted Leo standing by a pew, with Alice laying on it. Sitting on the floor beside the pew were Sam and Mikaela. Will ran over to them lowering the gun, his mouth agape in shock. He looked from Leo to Sam, his eyes lingering on Sam's face, checking he was okay.

"What happened?" Will asked, shoving his gun into the front of his shorts and pulling Mikaela to her feet. He offered his hand to Sam, who refused it and stood up by himself. Sam caught Will's confused expression and sighed.

"In her attempt to flee, Alice managed to drag us both into Sam and Mikaela's car." Leo said, brushing himself down.

"We stole a car and ran, just like you told us to." Sam said, looking Will in the eyes. Will looked away and crouched down beside Alice.

"Can someone go outside and tell Chromia and Ironhide everything's okay? Otherwise they're going to burst in here all guns blazing and that won't be good for anyone." Will glanced around at everyone. They stood there and did not move. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOMEONE GO."

"I'll go." Mikaela said, looking from Sam to Will and walking out of the church. Leo followed her out, not wanting to be left with an agitated William Lennox, who was the only one carrying a weapon. Sam walked over to Will, who was inspecting the damage her had done when he had shot Alice in the leg. He crouched down beside him, staring intently at Will's face. Will didn't pay any attention.

"Your leg should be fine." Will announced, standing up. "Luckily for you." Will grabbed Alice by her wrists and hauled her to her feet, dragging her out of the church. Sam followed after him, trying to keep up with Will's slightly longer stride. He couldn't work out why Will had just acted so hostile to him. So he hadn't accepted Will's help to stand up... Will couldn't just be annoyed because of that... could he?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, studying Will's face. Something in his eyes had changed since Sam had seen him at lunch... he looked pained.

"I'm fine." Will snapped. "Ironhide, open the door."

"You can't be serious, bringing that Decepticon with us." Ironhide snorted, opening the door.

"If we leave her here, Megatron will find her." Will insisted. "We'll take her with us and keep an eye on her." That was nearly the whole reason. Part of him wanted to take Alice with them because she reminded him of Sarah when they were younger – before Sam Witwicky had come along and tore his life into pieces. "You guys go back with Ironhide. I'll take Chromia."

"Will –" Sam started to say. Will mounted the blue motorbike and sped away, leaving Sam standing in the dust cloud.

**This chapter turned out kind of angsty... I don't know why... review please, and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers, and the quote: "Ass like cement" comes from the film **_**Win A Date With Tad Hamilton**_**... it's a really good film, and Josh Duhamel is in it 3**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 17:**

Will picked up his mobile phone, which was placed in the middle of his bed. He scrolled through the list of missed calls. Most of them were from Sam, but one was from Sarah. Will stared at the numbers lit up on the screen, wondering whether he should press the call button. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Will sighed, guessing who it would be. He opened the door and Sam barged past him, into the room. Will closed the door and turned around to face Sam, who was glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest. Will walked past Sam and sat down on the bed, his hands in his lap. Sam turned to face him and Will stared up at him like a defiant child.

"Why are you here?" Will asked, tossing his phone aside.

"I came to see if you were alright." Sam replied softly, letting his arms drop to his sides and his expression softened. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Will snapped, looking away. He couldn't tell Sam about his divorce – it would make him seem like such a hypocrite.

"Will..." Sam sat down beside him and placed a hand on Will's leg. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, Sam." Will sighed. "But... if I tell you this, I know exactly how you'll react – the wrong way."

"Is it do with me?" Sam asked, starting to panic. What if Will wanted nothing to do with him? What if someone had found out about their relationship? "Will, please... tell me."

"It's about Sarah." Will sighed. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Sam stood up and followed standing behind Will. Sam clutched at his hand, but Will pulled his hand away, taking a step forwards. He turned back to face Sam. _I might as well tell him now... he'll find out eventually..._

"Well?" Sam asked. "Are you going to tell me, or do you want me to go?"

"Sarah wants a divorce." Will confessed. "She called me earlier and told me."

"Oh." Sam said. He realised why Will did not want to tell him. Ideas started developing in Sam's mind – ideas that involved him ditching Mikaela and staying with Will. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get her back." Will growled. "I'm not going to lose her. It isn't even a good reason!"

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Something along the lines of me being married to my work." Will shrugged. "Just because I said I wasn't leaving NEST – I was staying on to finish this. I'm not going to let the Decepticons get away again."

"I know." Sam said. He walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, leaning his head on the taller man's chest. Will's arms went around Sam and he held him against him. They stood like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. Sam tried to pull away, but Will wouldn't let him go. "You can let go now."

"Hmm." Will buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

"I have something to tell you..." Sam said. Will lifted his head and stared into Sam's eyes. He already knew he wasn't going to like this... "Promise me you won't overreact?"

"I promise." Will said, forcing a smile. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Mikaela is pregnant." Sam grinned. "I'm going to be a father!"

"That's... that's wonderful!" Will exclaimed, pulling Sam into a bear hug and then releasing him, grinning. "That's wonderful news. How many weeks is she?"

"I don't know... not too long, because she isn't showing yet." Sam explained. "It must've been from just before she left for Hawaii... I still can't believe it!"

"Neither can I..." Will grinned. "You're going to be a father... does this make me an uncle, like Annabelle knows you as 'Uncle Sam'?"

"Do you want to be 'Uncle Will'?"

"I would love to be." Will said. "Who else have you told?"

"You're the only one who knows." Sam said. "I didn't think it was right for everyone else to find out before you did."

"Oh." Will said. "Sam... you're getting married in a few weeks... this... us... it can't happen anymore."

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Look – just for a couple more weeks... until the wedding."

"No." Will moved away from Sam. He walked over to the sofa and sat down on the edge, putting his head in his hands. "You know as well as I do it wouldn't stop, even after the wedding and Mikaela has her baby. It's never going to stop, Sam – it's just a circle."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam demanded, standing above Will. "Why are you doing this to me? Is it because of Sarah?"

"No... Yes... I don't know." Will sighed. "We need to put a stop to this Sam. You're going to be a father – you're getting married... I want to fix my marriage, Sam. I love Sarah. I can't lose her... I'll lose Annabelle too."

"Fine." Sam said, glaring down at Will. "I see how it is. I'll go. I guess I'll see you later, if you join us for dinner." Sam turned around and headed for the door. He reached out for the handle, when Will suddenly sprung up off the bed and crossed the room in a couple of strides, grabbing Sam's arm and spinning him around. Will stared down into Sam's brown eyes, seeing all of the sadness.

"I said we _needed_ to stop." Will said softly. "Not that I wanted to... but as soon as you get married, this is over – all of it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, you're clear." Sam smiled. "I promise it'll be over at the wedding."

"And so it should be." Will placed his hands either side of Sam's head on the door, blocking any escape routes – not that Sam wanted to escape. He leant down and pressed his lips to Sam's, pressing his body against Sam's, pushing him up against the doorway. Sam's arms went around Will's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Will felt Sam's lips twist into a smile against his, and one of Sam's hands slid down and groped Will's ass. Will pulled Sam away from the door and pulled Sam's T-shirt off, then slammed him against the door again. Sam's hands immediately went back to Will's ass.

"You know, you've got an ass like cement." Sam murmured, giving Will's ass a squeeze.

"This has to be at least the eighth time you've said that since Egypt." Will smirked, pulling Sam away from the door and throwing him onto the couch. Will climbed on top of him and grinded his hips against Sam's, making the younger man moan with pleasure. "You really need to find some more and possibly _better_ compliments."

"It's not a compliment... it's a fact." Sam insisted, pulling Will's T-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He ran his hands over Will's torso, tracing the lines of his six pack.

"Whatever you – uhhh – say." Will panted as Sam undid his jeans, sliding his hand inside Will's boxers. Will bucked his hips and rubbed at the lump in Sam's trousers through the material. Sam pushed Will off of him and he landed on the floor on his back. Sam rolled off the couch, on top of Will, grinning.

"It's a shame we don't have any ice-cream this time." Sam laughed, pulling Will up into a sitting position and kissing his neck and then biting down.

"That ice-cream was cold." Will scowled, grabbing fistfuls of Sam's hair. "And you threw it at me."

"Well, you did deserve it." Sam murmured against Will's neck. "By the way, you're going to have a mark here."

"Oh great, how am I meant to explain that?" Will mumbled, pulling Sam's face to his and crashing his lips to Sam's. Will lowered himself backwards, pulling Sam with him. "I guess I could say I got it in the cave..."

"I doubt they'll believe you." Sam murmured, starting to tug Will's trousers off.

-----------

Mikaela walked down the corridor to Will's room. She needed to find him for Ironhide – he wanted to discuss Alice's imprisonment. Mikaela knocked on the door. She could hear laughter coming from inside. She knocked on the door harder, demanding to attract some sort of attention. There was still no answer. Mikaela then decided to pound the door with her fists, becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"WILL! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN TEN SECONDS I'M GOING TO GET IRONHIDE OR CHROMIA TO BLAST IT." Mikaela screeched. The door opened around three seconds afterwards and Will appeared, wearing a scrunched up T-shirt, a pair of jeans and with ruffled hair. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, then smiled at Mikaela.

"What is it?" Will asked, running his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it.

"Ironhide wants to see you." Mikaela replied, glancing Will up and down. "And your flies are undone."

"Oh, thanks." Will laughed nervously, zipping up his flies.

"You aren't... with company, are you?" Mikaela asked carefully. "Because I thought you were married..."

"No Mikaela, I'm not with anyone. You caught me just as I was going to get into the shower." Will replied. _Tch. I wouldn't exactly class myself as married..._ "And well... I don't know how much longer the married part will go on for."

"Why?" Mikaela asked. "What's happening?"

"Sarah wants a divorce." Will sighed, leaning against the door. "It just doesn't seem to be working out... because... she doesn't want me to stay with NEST. She thought Barcelona was going to be the last time."

"But it wasn't."

"Hmm. I want to see this thing through, Mikaela." Will insisted. "I was there when it started, I'm going to be there when it finishes."

"Don't you think you're being selfish?" Mikaela asked.

"A bit... but Sarah is being selfish too." Will protested. "She's the one that wanted me to leave the army, then she complained that I did nothing – well, I did have a job... but she said I was setting a bad example for our daughter."

"You're depriving Annabelle of her father." Mikaela said. Pain was etched on her face. "I know how she feels."

"Don't make this about you. I'm not in jail, like your daddy was." Will scowled. "This is about my family, Mikaela. I see my daughter whenever I can and I love her to pieces. When they come here for the wedding, I'm going to make Sarah see sense. She didn't have a problem with me being in the army before, why should she have one now?"

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again!" Mikaela punched Will. "DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to make judgements on my life, but as soon as I mention your dad and jail I'm the bad guy?" Will asked as Mikaela stormed away. He glared after her then walked back into the hotel room, rubbing his cheek where Mikaela had hit him.

"What happened?" Sam asked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, only wearing a pair of trousers.

"Your _darling_ wife to be punched me." Will spat blood out of his mouth. "I have to say, it was a good punch."

"What did you do?" Sam demanded, getting to his feet. He picked up his T-shirt and pulled it on over his head, whilst slipping his feet into his trainers.

"I told her about Sarah wanting to divorce me." Will sighed, rubbing his jaw. "The conversation then developed and she started comparing Annabelle's childhood to hers. I mentioned her dad and jail and then she got pissy. I don't understand why she's allowed to criticise me but –"

"I have to go and see her." Sam said, walking towards the door. "She's probably really upset."

"I guess you're right." Will stepped aside. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Sam walked out of the room without a second glance. Will sat down on the bed and sighed. Yes, he had convinced Sam to stay with Mikaela and marry her. Yes, this affair was only going on until the wedding but... Will was jealous. He has seen the look in Sam's eyes when he had told Sam that Mikaela was upset – it was complete and utter love and devotion. He could remember when he felt like that about Sarah. Will put his head in his hands. He didn't want to sort out his marriage with Sarah – he had fallen head over hills and irritatingly in love with Samuel James Witwicky.

**Argh, the dreaded writer's block hit me on this chapter! Remember, drop me a line and tell me what you think : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 18:**

A week later, Will stood on the tarmac at the airport in his number 1 formal military uniform. A C-17 carrying all of the NEST personnel attending Sam and Mikaela's wedding was landing and Epps was coming to present Will the Distinguished Service Cross. Sam and Mikaela were standing a short distance away from Will as was Leo, with a girl on each arm. Will could have sworn that they were not the same girls as the other day. His attention was drawn away by Epps and Graham approaching, both of them wearing their number 1 military uniforms. Epps stopped in front of Will and saluted, grinning. Will returned the salute and they both lowered their arms. Epps gave Will the medal in a small black box, then started to applaud. Graham also clapped, and soon everyone assembled joined in. Will grinned and fixed the medal to his uniform.

"Very smart." Epps said. They headed off the tarmac together, Graham following behind.

"Any news on the Decepticons?" Will asked.

"Nope. They've been pretty quiet." Epps replied. "I hear you guys managed to detain Alice."

"Yeah. Ironhide and Chromia have got her locked in an industrial freezer at Leo's hotel." Will said, taking off his beret. "She seems to be taking captivity pretty well."

"Hmm. Well, now that the others are here –" Epps gestured to several vehicles driving down the ramp of a C-17 "– maybe we'll be able to get some answers."

"Hopefully." Will sighed. "Maybe she'll be able to tell us where Megatron and the other Decepticons are – then all of this will finally be over."

"I hope so. I didn't think I would ever get tired of chasing Decepticons, but we're so close to winning." Epps said.

"When this war is over, I'm going on a very long holiday." Will grimaced. "What are you gonna do, Epps?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll spend a lot of time with Monique and the kids... maybe I'll leave the army too. We're not getting any younger." Epps said thoughtfully. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Graham, what are you going to do when all of this is over?"

"Me?" Graham asked in surprise. The Brit hadn't expected to be involved in the conversation. "I guess I'll just go back to England and probably continue in the army."

"You got a girl back home?" Epps asked.

"Nah." Graham sighed and then grinned. "Maybe I'll try and change that."

"Good on you Graham." Will said.

"Yeah thanks Will. I'm going to talk to Sam and Mikaela." Graham hung back and headed towards the couple. Will and Epps continued walking over to a car Will had hired for the duration of his stay in Hawaii.

"You spoken to Sarah recently?" Epps asked.

"Yeah..."

"How did it go?"

"Well, it could've gone better."

"Why? What happened?" Epps asked.

"Sarah wants a divorce." Will responded.

"Damn."

"Yep."

"But why does she want a divorce?" Epps asked. He couldn't see any sense in this... Will and Sarah had always been happy together – they had been the perfect couple.

"She says I'm never around and when I am at home I'm not happy... I don't set a good example for our daughter... she thinks I'm married to my work." Will sighed. "It's also because I'm staying with NEST – I told her Barcelona would be the last time."

"Oh." Epps said. "Is it official yet?"

"No." Will sighed. "I was thinking of trying to talk her around at the wedding... but I'm not too sure now."

"What? Why not??" Epps asked.

"I'm just not sure..." Will sighed. "Maybe this break up will be good for us."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Will grumbled, climbing into the driver's seat of the hire car. Epps nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Monique is expecting another baby."

"You've already got five! Why do you need another one??" Will laughed.

"I don't know... it just... sort of happened." Epps shrugged. "That's what you get when you visit your wife on leave."

-----------

Sam and Mikaela drove back to Leo's hotel in Bumblebee. They drove in silence most of the way – Mikaela was annoyed that Sam was still keeping Will on as his best man, after what he had said to her about her father and her upbringing a week ago. Sam knew she was upset, but who else would he have as his best man?

"So guys, how's it been without me?" Bumblebee asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been okay." Sam replied. "And we still haven't managed to escape from the Decepticons..."

"I can't believe Alice turned up here. What did she want?" Bumblebee asked.

"We don't know." Mikaela said, slumping in her seat. "She said she was here to get Sam but I think there's more to this."

"Why do you think she's here?" Sam asked.

"I think she's here because of what happened in Barcelona." Mikaela explained. "The Decepticons are buying time for something – probably revenge."

"So they sent Alice as a spy?" Sam asked.

"Probably."

"But she seems... different..." Sam said. "In the church, she seemed to be wondering why we helped her – she's probably still wondering why we haven't killed her." Sam was also wondering that. Alice was a Decepticon and she had tried to kill him before... why had she changed her mind?

-----------

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Will, Epps and Leo were around the back of hotel. Will and Epps prised the door to the industrial freezer open. Alice was sitting in the corner at the back, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms locked around them. She looked up as Will and Epps walked in, Leo standing in the doorway, holding the gun Will had used before. When the Autobots had arrived, they had brought more with them after Will had informed them of the effectiveness of the guns. Alice stood up and Will and Epps approached, eyeing them warily.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"We need to question you." Will replied.

"About what?" Alice asked.

"What happened at the beach and why you're here." Will replied.

"Fine. I was here to capture Sam. I was going to trap and kill you guys because I was given orders to kill NEST personnel and it was going to be fun. Can I go now?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"We need more detail than that." Epps said bluntly.

"Look, I don't have anything to gain by hiding things from you guys. If I go back to Megatron, he'll kill me. I want to make a deal." Alice said.

"What kind of deal?" Will asked. "We can't let you go because you're considered to be a threat."

"I know you can't let me go." Alice said, stepping closer to Will and Epps. Her eyes caught sight of the gun in Leo's hand, levelled at her head. He was ready to shoot her if she tried to pull some sort of crazy stunt. "In exchange for my information, I want protection. I also want to change factions – I want to become an Autobot."

"You can't be serious." Epps said.

"I _am_ serious." Alice insisted. "I'm sick of being a Decepticon. I spend most of my time in a human disguise and frankly, I'm starting to find the human race fascinating – all Megatron wants to do is punish and enslave."

"We would have to sort out some sort of rehabilitation program, to stop you and your Decepticon ways." Will said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, that won't be hard." Alice mumbled. Will gestured to the door and Alice followed him and Epps out of the freezer, where they stood in front of Optimus Prime. Optimus crouched down, so that he was more level with the humans.

"Alice wants to switch sides." Will explained.

"Really?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Why?"

"I'm tired of all the mindless slaughter. I want to study the human race." Alice said. "I don't want to be a Decepticon anymore."

"If only there were more like you, Alice." Optimus smiled, standing up again. "I'm sure Ratchet would look after you and keep an eye on you until we decide what we are going to do."

"Optimus, don't you think we should consult the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, I think we should give her a chance." Optimus replied. "Tell Bumblebee to keep a close eye on her, but I see no reason to lock her in the freezer for another week."

"Someone should tell Sam and Mikaela." Leo said. "And I'd be happy to volunteer to watch Alice when it's impossible for an Autobot, like in the hotel or something."

"Thank you, Leo. Your contribution is valued." Optimus said. "Who is going to tell Sam and Mikaela?"

"I'll go." Will sighed. "I need to talk to Sam about this Stag Night anyway."

-----------

Will found Mikaela lounging by the swimming pool, laying on a sun bed. He stood over her, blocking the sunlight shining on her. Mikaela took off her sunglasses and sat up, glaring at Will. She still hadn't forgiven him for the snappy remarks about her childhood and her father. He had no right to do that.

"Is Sam about?" Will asked.

"He's in the pool. Why?"

"I need to speak to you both."

"Well, he's in the pool. I'm sure he'll be out in a minute." Mikaela put her sunglasses back on and laid back down on the sun bed. "Is this about the wedding?"

"I have to ask him about the Stag Night... but no." Will said, sitting down on the ground beside the sun bed and stretching out his legs. "Look, Mikaela... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... my family are a sensitive topic for me."

"I understand." Mikaela fidgeted on the sun bed. She then rolled onto her side and pushed her sunglasses onto her head. "I guess I'm sorry too... it's your business, not mine."

"I –" Will was about to answer Mikaela when he spotted Sam climbing out of the swimming pool – after all, water is a body enhancer. Will gaped as Sam walked over to them, water running down his body. Will's eyes snapped back up to Sam's face, furiously trying not to watch the drips running down Sam's abdomen... "Sam, we need to talk."

"About what?" Sam asked, picking up a towel from the sun bed beside Mikaela and starting to dry himself.

"Alice."

"Ah."

"What is there to talk about?" Mikaela cut in. For some reason, she was really dreading what Will was going to say...

"They want to release her." Will said. He held up his hand to silence Mikaela as she began to protest. "She is offering us information about the Decepticons in return for protection, becoming an Autobot and being able to live amongst humans... in peace."

"You have to be kidding me." Mikaela said. "She's dangerous! She's tried to kill us twice!"

"I know that, but she will probably be able to tell us where the Decepticons are." Will protested. "We can find Megatron and kill him. We're close enough to the end of this war as it is – she could bring us closer to it."

"I agree with Will." Sam said. "I'll do anything it takes to get rid of Megatron."

"Well, there's nothing I can say that you guys will listen to." Mikaela said, laying back on the sun bed and putting her sunglasses back on. "Just make sure Alice stays away from me."

"Hey Sam, can you come with me?" Will asked. "We need to discuss the Stag Night."

"Yeah sure." Sam replied, throwing his towel down and walking around the side of the hotel with Will, away from everyone else. Sam leant against the white stone wall, standing in the shade. Hawaii was _hot_... even though he had just come out of the swimming pool. Will was standing in front of Sam, hungrily staring at him. "So what about the Stag Night?"

"Right – I was thinking that we could hold it on the beach and have a sort of barbeque type thing, but we could use the stock from Leo's bar and all profits could go to him." Will explained. "That way we won't have to worry about bumping into the girls either."

"Sounds good." Sam said. He grabbed fistfuls of Will's shirt and pulled him closer, they're face millimetres apart. Sam whispered, "I saw you looking at me when I got out of the swimming pool."

"I couldn't help myself." Will murmured. "You're so God damn attractive..."

"So are you..." Sam pressed his lips to Will's in a possessive kiss.

-----------

"Come on, Leo. I want to see the sights." Alice smiled, stretching her arm to reach the top of the building. She was almost there. She looked back and saw Leo, struggling below her. Alice looked back up and her fingertips brushed the top of the building. She stretched a little further and grabbed it, then with her other hand. She hauled herself up on to the roof, sitting down with her legs crossed. Leo arrived shortly after her, out of breath. He laid face down, panting against the rooftop.

"You won't see much from here, Alice... we're not very high up." Leo groaned, getting to his knees and kneeling beside the Decepticon.

"I can see enough." She said, standing up and walking to the opposite edge of the roof.

"Alice, be careful – you might fall." Leo warned.

"I have better balance than any human, Leo." Alice smirked. "I'm not going to fall." She continued walking, until she was stood right on the edge. She looked down. "Oh."

"What?" Leo was on his feet immediately and ran to her side, looking down as well. "Ohmygosh!" Leo pulled Alice back from the edge and they both fell over. "Stay here." He crawled back over to the edge and peered over, hoping his eyes had deceived him. Unfortunately, they had not. Leo crawled back over to Alice.

"What were Will and Sam doing?" Alice asked innocently. "It looked to me a lot like kissing... but isn't that a male and female thing?"

"I have no idea what they were doing..." Leo lied, burying his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes. _Will and Sam? No way! What the hell is going on??_

**This chapter has been a pain to write. My laptop decided it was going to delete it but actually save it another file and I got another attack of writers block... ****I blame doing history essays all weekend. **

**Oh well. I decided that it was about time someone found out about Will and Sam's little affair... I basically pulled names out of a hat to decide who though. ****Tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 19:**

Leo hurriedly climbed down from the rooftop, followed by Alice. When they reached the bottom, Leo grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, towards the hotel reception. Thoughts were going through Leo's head as mixed up as clothes in a tumble dryer. What had he just seen? None of it made sense. None of it at all – was this why Sarah wanted to divorce Will? Did she know? Did Mikaela know? Was she still marrying Sam? Was it all one big secret? Leo dragged Alice through reception, into one of the elevators. These were the only places in the hotel – besides the rooms – which were not bugged.

"Don't ever mention what we just saw. Ever." Leo hissed, turning away and staring into the mirror at the back of the elevator. He could see the reflection of Alice's scowl over his shoulder. He slid his eyes away, feeling her glare like daggers in his back.

"Why not? What the hell was going on?" Alice demanded, her arms folded. "Will and Sam were kissing, weren't they?"

"Alice, just drop it." Leo muttered. "I told you not to mention this ever again."

"Leo, I want answers. If you don't tell me, I'll find someone who will." Alice declared, leaning against the elevator.

"Fine." Leo turned around to face her, his hands gripping the hand rail behind him."Yes, Sam and Will were kissing. I don't know why... I don't even want to know why... but we can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" Alice asked, crossing the lift and standing next to Leo, mimicking his position.

"Because Will is a married man and Sam is due to be married." Leo sighed. "I... I think this is a secret, Alice. I'm not going to bring their lives crashing down because of something we were never meant to see."

"You sound envious." Alice noted.

"I do envy them." Leo said. "It's not fair – they have Sarah, Mikaela _and_ they have each other. What do I have? I just have a bunch of girls that cling to me because they're expecting me throw my cash around. None of them love me and I don't love them."

"So, you are lonely?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"I do not understand how you can be lonely, surrounded by so many people." Alice frowned, turning her head to study Leo's expression. He looked sad.

"Because I want somebody to love, Alice." Leo sighed. "Like I said – girls are attracted to me because I have money – not because I'm a nice guy, or because I'm good looking."

"So... you want someone who loves you for who you are, not what you are?" Alice asked.

"Yes... exactly that." Leo smiled, then turned his head to look at Alice. "Did you have anyone special back on Cybertron?"

"No, not for a long time." Alice said, staring at the ceiling. "I've always preferred being alone after... well, when you get close to someone, you end up hurting them or they end up hurting you."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Leo pointed out.

"I am."

"Oh." Leo was determined to find out more about the girl... _Decepticon._ He corrected himself, shaking his head. The elevator doors opened and Alice walked out. Leo jogged after her. "Where are you going? You have to stay under my supervision."

"Oh. I forgot." Alice sighed. "Why don't they trust me?"

"Because you're a Decepticon?"

"Was. Was a Decepticon." Alice corrected him. "But they trust Wheelie and he was a Decepticon."

"Well... maybe if you hump Mikaela's leg they'll trust you too." Leo suggested with a grin. Alice pulled a disgusted face and followed Leo into the upstairs lounge.

-----------

Sam walked back to Mikaela, who was still lounging by the pool. He threw himself down in the sun bed beside her, his mind still behind the hotel with Will. Mikaela looked at Sam and studied his face. He had been gone a long time with Will... maybe she should track him down and lay down some guidelines for this Stag Night...

"Hey Sam, you look a little flustered." Mikaela noted.

"Yeah well... it's the hot weather getting to me." Sam said, sighing heavily for emphasis. He grinned. "Next time we get married, let's go somewhere colder."

"What? 'Next time'?" Mikaela asked and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if that All Spark shard screwed up your brain."

"Sometimes I wonder that too."

"So, did you and Will talk about the Stag Night?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes."

"Have you decided what you're doing for it?"

"Yep. We're holding it on the beach mainly, but we're using Leo's bar for food and drink... and people can go and sit in the bar if they don't want to be on the beach." Sam explained. "I still can't believe we're finally getting married."

"Me neither... I still can't believe it took you so long to propose." Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Y'know what surprises me? It's just over a week until the big day and you're out here relaxing on a sun bed." Sam smiled. "Shouldn't you be somewhere yelling at Leo?"

"That reminds me!" Mikaela gasped, jumping up from the sun bed and gathering up her clothes, book and anything else she brought down to the pool. "I've got a dress fitting at two o'clock! I'll see you later, Sam."

"Can't I come?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Mikaela exploded. "You can't see the dress before the wedding! It would be a disaster!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sam laughed. "Have fun."

"Ugh... if having pins stuck into you like some sort of voodoo doll is fun." Mikaela grumbled, dashing away from the pool. "Love you!"

"I love you too." Sam called after her.

-----------

Will walked into the upstairs lounge and spotted Leo sitting in the corner on a leather sofa with Alice, getting more and more enthusiastic over whatever the conversation topic might be as the conversation went on. Will grabbed a can of coke from one of the vending machines and joined them, relaxing in an armchair opposite them. Leo and Alice fell silent when they saw Will sit down. Will glanced from Alice's face to Leo's and then opened his can of coke and drank from it. When he lowered it, Alice and Leo were still staring at him, looking completely awestruck.

"What?" Will asked, feeling slightly paranoid. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Alice replied and looked away across the bar, finding something else to look at.

"Why are you looking at me?" Will turned to Leo.

"Don't worry... it's nothing." Leo reassured him and tapped Alice on the shoulder. "Alice... do you want to go on a boat trip around the island?"

"I would love to go on a boat trip around the island!" Alice said. Leo stood up and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out of the lounge. "Bye Will! Have fun with Sam!" Alice called, waving to Will. Leo scowled at her and dragged her away quicker.

"..." Will's jaw dropped. What the hell did Alice mean by that?

Sam walked into the lounge and spotted Will sitting in an armchair, looking very confused. Sam changed direction and headed towards him, wondering why. He sat down on the couch opposite Will, studying his face – he looked like the world had just fallen apart in front of him. Sam leant forwards and clicked his fingers in front of Will's eyes, smiling when Will flinched and diverted his attention to Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh... I... I'm not sure." Will replied. "It's just, when I sat down Alice and Leo were here and they kept staring at me."

"And?"

"Leo decided to take her on a boat trip around the island and her comment was: 'Bye Will! Have fun with Sam!' ... what the hell does that mean??" Will demanded, throwing his coke can in a nearby trash can and slumping in his chair. "Do you think she knows?"

"How could she know?" Sam asked.

"She is a Decepticon... there's so much about them we don't know." Will answered.

"Do you think she has some sort of special ability that told her?" Sam asked.

"It's possible." Will nodded. "And because Leo was acting weird, do you think she told him?"

"I hope not..." Sam groaned. "How are we going to find out what's going on?"

"I don't know... maybe we can convince Ratchet to run a scan on Alice... and start a diagnostic so we can find out all of her abilities." Will suggested.

"Good plan." Sam nodded. "You go and find Ratchet. I'm going on a boat trip."

"What are you going to do, Sam?" Will smiled. "Hijack the boat until they confess what they know?"

"That's not a bad idea." Sam joked. "No, I'm just going to tail them. I'm shorter than you, so it will be easier for me to blend into the crowd."

"Okay... we'll meet at my room when you get off the boat." Will said. He and Sam both stood up at the same time.

"See you there." Sam said, heading for the door.

"See you there." Will said softly, watching Sam disappear into the crowd. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach – not even the good butterflies when you're around someone you love. The butterflies when you have a feeling that something bad is going to happen...

**Haha, Sam and Will think Alice has special powers XD**

**Leo might have special powers... but his are of the extremely special kind... poor Leo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 20:**

Will walked around the back of the hotel, to the multi-storey car park. As far as anyone was concerned, the multi-storey car park was still being built. Anyone in NEST knew that the multi-storey car park was closed off to the general public, because it was currently hosting a handful of Autobots. Will began to ascend the car park and jumped back against the wall when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sped around the corner, racing to the bottom of the car park. When Will heard the sound of the engines die, he decided it was safe for him to start walking to the top again, grumbling to himself that Leo should really get the lifts working AND finish building the stairs, so that he didn't have to walk in the road and put himself at risk of being run over by the twins.

Will was now halfway up the multi-store car park, when he heard a car drive up behind him. He turned around and saw a GMC topkick behind him. Will grinned and ran over to the driver's side door and yanked it open. He climbed up into the cab and closed the door behind him, relaxing in the leather driver's seat.

"Thanks Ironhide." Will sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It isn't exactly safe, walking up a multi-storey car park with Sunny and Sides racing around."

"You're welcome." Ironhide's speakers rumbled as he started the engine and began to head towards the highest level of the car park. "Jolt said that a human had breached our perimeter and Ratchet confirmed it as you. I volunteered to fetch you myself. Besides, we haven't had much time to talk since I arrived in Hawaii with the whole Alice thing. How is she doing?"

"That's why I'm coming up here, 'Hide." Will explained. "I need to ask Ratchet if he can run a diagnostic for me."

"On Alice?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Erm..." _I can't tell Ironhide about me and Sam..._ "I think she has some sort of spyware. I might just be paranoid, but I want to get it checked out."

"Will, when it comes to Decepticons, no-one is paranoid." Ironhide said. "No matter what Optimus may say about me – I do not get paranoid."

"Of course not." Will grinned.

"Do you want to walk?" Ironhide threatened. Will fell silent. He could imagine the smirk that would be plastered on Ironhide's face right now. He resorted to drumming on the steering wheel as they drove up towards the top level. When they reached the top, Maggie and Glen were standing to greet Will, holding various pieces of technical equipment. He jumped down from the topkick cab and walked over to them, smiling.

"I wondered where you guys had barricaded yourselves – I haven't see either of you since you arrived." Will said. "Aren't humans good enough for you?"

"Oh, most humans are good enough. It's just you that isn't." Maggie joked then laughed, placing her equipment down on the floor. "What brings you up here?"

"I need to speak to Ratchet about running a diagnostic on Alice." Will said. "What are you two meant to be doing up here?"

"We're movin' all our heavy duty equipment up here so we can still work." Glen explained. "NEST might be relaxing during Sam's wedding, but the Decepticons won't."

"You have a fair point there..." Will said. "I'll give you guys a hand after I've spoken to Ratchet."

"That would be much appreciated." Maggie said. "Glen doesn't pull his weight."

"I do!" Glen protested.

"Don't worry, Maggie. I'll be back to help." Will reassured her and then walked over to the Hummer ambulance that was stationary in one of the parking spaces. Will tutted and shook his head. "Wow Ratchet, you've managed to park at such a strange angle you're taking up two parking spaces."

"Is there any reason why I can't take up two parking spaces?" Ratchet asked, transforming in front of Will's eyes.

"No, there isn't." Will smiled. _No matter how many times I see it, it's always fascinating._

"I heard from Ironhide that you needed me." Ratchet said. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh... I was wondering if you could run a diagnostic for me." Will said. "I think Alice may have some sort of spyware... I just want to check it out. For once –" Will sighed "– I'll be relieved if I'm wrong." _No I won't. I won't know how she found out about me and Sam if she doesn't have any spyware..._

"Sure I can." Ratchet said. "Just bring Alice up here with you and I'll do it straight away."

"Well it won't be until later." Will said. "Leo took her on a boat trip around the island. Sam went to find them for me."

-----------

Sam spotted Leo and Alice, leaning against the railing on the starboard side of the boat. They were chatting about something, murmuring so that none of the other passengers on the boat could hear. Sam crept closer towards them, trying not to let either of them notice him. He wanted to know what they were talking about and whether it was about him or Will. Sam stood near a tall man, who was stood next to Leo and Alice. He could make out most of their muttering from where he stood and he listened carefully, trying to pick up hints from the conversation. Once the engine on the boat started, it became harder for him to hear what they were saying. Sam moved as close as he could without Leo or Alice noticing him.

"... Think Will knows we know about him and... Sam–antha?" Alice muttered, trying to make it subtle who they were talking about. Anyone on the boat could know who Will and Sam were and work out what was going on. Leo sniggered when Alice converted Sam's name to a girl's name.

"I think he might... or he just might assume he caught us in the middle of something, which is why we looked so shocked." Leo shrugged. _I still can't get over the fact that Alice is a robot. Why did she have to pick such an attractive human form...?_

"What would Will assume he caught us in the middle of?" Alice asked, confused. She didn't know what Leo meant... human expressions still confused her, even after the amount of time she had spent living amongst them.

"The same thing that he and Sam were doing..." Leo fidgeted and stared out to sea.

"Oh."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT US!" Sam cried, jumping forwards and pointing accusingly at Alice. "I know how you found out, and I'm going to blow your cover! You're still a Decepticon spy! You're here to kill us all!" Sam then realised that everyone on the boat had fallen silent and was now staring at him.

"It's okay." Alice said, regaining her composure. "We're rehearsing for a film... we just need practise."

"Lot's of it." a nearby passenger mumbled. The passengers soon went back to what they were doing, ignoring Sam, Alice and Leo.

"What the hell are you on about, Sam?" Leo hissed, grabbing the front of Sam's shirt and pulling him closer, in a threatening manner. "You almost blew everything!"

"Alice is a spy! She has some sort of spyware... how else would you two have found out about... well, my... _relationship_." Sam blushed at the word, realising this was the first time he had spoken with it directly with anyone. _First Graham, now Alice and Leo. Who else is going to find out?_

"Wait – you think I scanned you or Will and that's how I found out?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah." Sam said. "How else could you have found out?"

Alice and Leo both burst out laughing at the same time. Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny about his theory as to how Alice had found out. Leo eventually composed himself, leaning against the side of the boat for support.

"Sorry, Sam... but that was just too funny..." Leo gasped for air. "We didn't find out like that... we climbed the storage room beside the swimming pool... we saw you and Will when you were round the back of the building, against the wall... why would Alice use Decepticon spyware to find out secrets like that? I'm sure she has better things to do."

"Have you told anyone?" Sam asked. Now he was the one grabbing Leo by the front of his shirt, glaring up at Leo, who had always been taller than him.

"Only Mikaela –" Leo was cut off when Sam pushed him over the railings, into the sea. Alice gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Leo surfaced, coughing and spluttering. He shook his head like a wet dog and ran his fingers through his hair, removing it from his face. "You idiot! I was joking!"

"Did you really think we would tell Mikaela?" Alice asked, her expression returning to normal as she turned to face Sam.

"I'm sorry... I overreacted." Sam sighed. "It's a pretty sensitive subject y'know."

"I'm sorry too." Alice said. "We should've told you that we knew, instead of talking about it behind your back."

"Don't worry about it... just promise me you won't tell anyone... it's just for another week or so... until I get married." Sam pleaded.

"You have my word." Alice smiled. Her expression changed to one of concern and she looked around on the boat. "Wait – where's Leo?"

"Ah."Sam said. He ran to the back of the boat with Alice in tow. They stopped and looked around for Leo.

"There." Alice pointed. Leo was swimming towards them, trying to catch up with the boat. Sam burst out laughing.

"Wait here." He said to Alice. Sam headed towards the cabin, shouting: "Hey, guy driving the boat! We've got a man overboard!"

-----------

Will ended the mobile phone call and turned to face Ratchet.

"Looks like we don't need you." Will said. "Sorry for the false alarm, but Sam just sorted everything out."

"So you don't need me to run a diagnostic now?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope. Sorry for the waste of time, Ratchet." Will said, shoving his mobile phone back into his pocket.

"Don't worry about it." Ratchet said, walking away and transforming into his vehicle mode, parked across two parking spaces again. Will smiled and walked over to Maggie and Glen, who were still moving various pieces of equipment around.

"Do you guys still need a hand?" Will asked.

"A hand would be much appreciated." Maggie smiled, tucking a strand of her behind her ear and sighing heavily. "All this lifting and the hot weather is making me drowsy."

"Like you can talk." Glen snapped. "I'm fallin' asleep on my feet. How about I go take a break in that patch of shade over there, whilst you and Will finish movin' everything?" Glen headed towards the shade before Maggie even had a chance to answer him.

"He's so lazy..." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Never done a hard day's work in his life."

"Maybe I should put in a call to General Morshower." Will grinned.

"I think you should... that'll teach him a lesson." She gestured at Glen over her shoulder. "Come on, I want this stuff moved before sundown."

**Review please... Sam's Stag Night should be within the next couple of chapters... I'm sure none of you want to miss that ;)**

**DarknessintheCorners! Don't give anything away *glares***


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 21:**

Sarah Lennox looked around as she entered the hotel lobby with Annabelle in tow. Monique Epps followed behind, with her five kids; Shareeka, Shaniqua, Sheleeka, Mozambiqua, and Fred. Monique scowled at them and gasped as she looked around the hotel.

"Damn... how much did this wedding cost?" Monique asked, looking at Sarah.

"No idea..." Sarah replied, looking around. "But Leo owns the hotel, so Sam and Mikaela probably got some sort of discount."

"Sarah, are you sure you should've come here?" Monique asked, studying her friend's face. "It's likely you'll see Will and have to talk to him at some point..."

"I know." Sarah snapped. "And I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"There's no need to get defensive." Monique huffed and stormed towards the front desk. Sarah sighed and followed, knowing that Monique was right. She looked around as Monique talked to the receptionist and spotted Sam walking into the hotel lobby with Leo – who was completely soaked – and a girl she had never seen before. Sam spotted her and changed direction, heading towards the desk and Sarah.

"Nice to see you made it." Sam greeted Sarah, pecking her on the cheek. He crouched down to speak to Annabelle. "Hi Annabelle."

"Hi Uncle Sam!" Annabelle said, hugging him. "Is daddy around?"

"I think he's somewhere else at the moment. He'll be back soon, I'm sure." Sam smiled, standing up. "Leo, Alice – this is Sarah Lennox and her daughter Annabelle, as well as Monique Epps and her five children. Sarah, Monique – this is Leo and the girl is Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Alice smiled sweetly. She turned to look at Sarah. "You must be Will's wife."

"Soon to be ex." Sarah forced a smile.

"Why is that?" Alice asked. Her facial expression changed to a scowl. "He's such a nice man... except when he's carrying a gun."

"Oh?" Sarah asked, slightly surprised. She also felt... jealous? Alice was young, blonde and curvy – the same as she had been when she had met Will. "I guess you've met Will then."

"Yes, he's a very... well, he's quite aggressive." Alice smirked. "I guess that's because he's in the army."

_She's baiting you._ Sarah thought. _It could be nothing... or Will did move on from me this quick..._ she felt a pang of sadness, remembering all of the good times she had with Will. She could feel her anger rising as she looked at Alice.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm just tired." Sarah sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I think I'm going to check in and just go to bed. It was quite a long flight."

"Would you like us to tell Will that you're here?" Alice asked.

"No, I wouldn't. I'll tell him myself." Sarah snapped. She snatched her room key from Monique and stormed towards the lift with Annabelle in tow, carrying her suitcase. Everyone watched her go, then they all turned to look at Alice.

"I was just trying to be friendly." Alice mumbled. "Bloody humans."

"Wait – is she one of _them_?" Monique asked in disbelief, staring open mouthed at Alice.

"Yes, she is." Leo replied. "And _she_ needs to keep a low profile."

"Humph." Alice glared at him.

"Leo, can I ask you a question?" Monique asked with a grin.

"What is it?"

"Why are you all wet?"

"Oh. Sam pushed me off a boat."

"He deserved it." Sam justified.

"I'm sure he did." Monique smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to find my husband before the kids get restless."

"He's probably working or by the pool... that's all people tend to do around here." Leo said. "Or Mikaela murdered him in her wedding rage."

"..." Monique just gaped at him. "I'll bear that in mind, Leo. See you guys later!"

"Bye Monique!" Sam said, waving to Epps's wife and she walked away, scowling at her five skittish children. Sam turned back to Leo and Alice.

"I like Monique." Alice said. "She seems nice."

"She is... but she's a bit scary sometimes... let's just say she has to keep five kids _and_ Epps in line." Sam smiled.

"I don't like Sarah though. She seems like a bitch." Alice said, glaring into space as if Sarah was standing in front of her. "She said some mean stuff to me... I think she thought I was sleeping with Will."

"Are you?" Leo asked. Alice punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch! Oh, and Sam? Stop teaching Alice rude words like 'bitch'."

"I didn't teach her that!" Sam spluttered. "You're the one who's meant to be keeping an eye on her!"

"Guys – I learnt your language through the world wide web." Alice said, repeating the same words the Autobots had told Sam after their arrival on Earth.

"Oh right." Leo said, linking arms with Alice and steering her away from Sam. "Ever heard of a website called 'The Real Effing Deal'...?"

-----------

Will walked back to Leo's hotel with Maggie and Glen. They had finished building a small porter cabin at the top level of the multi-storey car park and had finally finished moving all of the equipment – with a lack of help from Glen. It was midday and Will was drenched with sweat after the long walk back. Maggie and Glen waved goodbye and headed to their rooms, leaving Will alone. Will undid his shirt and headed to the beach, looking for Sam. The he spotted her – Sarah. She was with Annabelle, heading back from the beach. Will changed direction to intercept her. Sarah jumped out of her life when she looked up and saw Will standing in front of her, his skin shiny with sweat and his shirt undone, showing off his sculpted torso... her eyes flitted to his six pack, then up to his face.

"Daddy!" Annabelle shrieked with delight and ran to Will, hugging his waist. Will hugged her back, grinning.

"Hey, 'Belle. How are you?"

"I missed you, daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Annabelle, we need to go back to our room." Sarah said stiffly. "We need to get changed for dinner."

"Can I join you?" Will asked, flashing Sarah his most charming smile.

"Erm..." _Now I remember why I married him_. Sarah could not force the words out. "I don't think it's such a good idea... I'm sorry."

"Oh... okay." Will's expression was pained. "I think me and Graham are going down the pub tonight, seeing as we're both on our own..."

"Sorry." Sarah smiled apologetically. "Come on, Annabelle. We need to go."

"Bye daddy." Annabelle said, taking her mother's hand and heading back to the hotel. Will watched them go and sighed. Why wouldn't Sarah just give in? Why was she still pursuing this stupid divorce?

_At least I tried._ Will thought, heading back to the hotel in search of Graham – a pub night would probably be good for both of them, but he doubted Monique would let Epps join them. _Maybe I should get a group of us together... Graham, Maggie, Glen... Leo and Alice too._ Will thought, pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket and punching in the numbers.

-----------

Will and Graham staggered back to their rooms, after the pub night. Both of them had stayed in the pub long past the time everyone else had left and both were very, very drunk. Both soldiers were leaning on each other for support and laughing.

"Will... I jus' wanna tell ya..." Graham slurred. "You... you're my only friend..."

"You're my only friend to, Graham." Will said. "But this is my room..."

"Okay... jus' make sure that ya and Sam don't break the wall." Graham said, swaying on his feet.

"I will!" Will said, unlocking the door to his room and falling into it. "Night Graham!"

"Night Will... I'll see you in the morning!" Graham staggered down the corridor, singing old World War Two military songs at the top of his voice.

**Yes, those names really are the names of Robert and Monique Epps's kids. True facts.**

**Come on and review guys, I need more fuel for my writing!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 22:**

A couple of days later, everyone had arrived for the wedding, even Mikaela's father – Cal. Leo had closed off his section off the beach to everyone, wanting to spend the whole day setting up for Sam's Stag Night. All of the guys were on the beach, trying to do whatever they could to help. Will and Epps were currently putting up a marquee, exchanging banter. Graham was sitting in the shade with Glen. Graham had his hands over his eyes and was grumbling about his hangover from the night before. Cal was building a barbeque with Sam, taking part in some 'male bonding' whilst Leo directed everyone. Alice was laying on the beach nearby, studying them curiously. She had nowhere else to go, seeing as Mikaela did not want Alice anywhere near her and the Autobots were scouting around the island.

"Have you spoken to Sarah yet?" Epps asked, changing the conversation to a serious note.

"I've tried..." Will sighed. "But she's been avoiding me."

"Is she letting you see Annabelle?"

"Not really." Will grimaced. "Once we put this thing up, I'm going to demand to see her. She's my daughter too."

"Right." Epps nodded. "Monique told me that the divorce papers should come through just after the wedding."

"Brilliant." Will groaned. "To be honest, I'm not really sure that I want to get back with Sarah. I don't want to put Annabelle through all of this and... I think I've moved on."

"But you and Sarah are great together!" Epps exclaimed.

"Were."

"Are."

"Were. It's in the past."

"_Are_." Epps emphasised, fitting part of the frame for the marquee together. "It's still in the present. Besides, I helped you guys meet so you _are_ great together."

"So it has nothing to do with the past and the present. We _were_ great together because you were the one who set us up." Will rolled his eyes. Epps opened his mouth to say something, but Will lifted a hand to silence him. "No. I don't want to hear it."

"Are you going to listen to anyone's opinion or just your own?" Epps sighed.

"Just my own." Will nodded.

"As normal." Epps rolled his eyes.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Leo called from up the beach. "WE NEED THIS MARQUEE UP BY TONIGHT. GET A MOVE ON."

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A SLACKER AND GIVE US A HAND?" Will yelled with a grin plastered on his face.

"I think you just owned that son of a bitch." Epps laughed and high fived Will when Leo did not reply. "We really should put this marquee up though."

"I know." Will sighed. "I think we should try and get Graham to help us."

"With that hangover of his?" Epps asked. "Are you being serious? Me and Monique were taking the kids down to breakfast this morning. I opened the door and walked out and stood on Graham. He had fallen asleep in the corridor outside our room and was mumbling something we couldn't understand."

"Yeah... he did drink a bit too much last night." Will said. "I'm glad I didn't drink that much."

"I bet Graham envies you right now."

"Most people envy me."

"You're too vain for your own good."

"Look who's talking."

-----------

Sam finally managed to escape from Cal and 'male bonding' time and staggered over to Leo. He threw himself down in a deck chair and massaged his sore shoulder muscles. It was now just after midday and the Hawaiian sun was blazing down from the sky. Sam looked over to where Will and Epps were building the marquee – all they had to do now was cover it over and peg it down. Because of the hot sun, Will and Epps had both removed their shirts. Sam could not take his eyes off Will's slick sweat soaked skin and the way his muscles flexed when he moved.

"Uhm...Sam? You're drooling." Graham sniggered.

"What? Oh!" Sam wiped his mouth and composed himself, his eyes still flicking back to Will every now and then.

"You might want to make it less obvious." Graham whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his brow furrowing.

"About you and Will. Anyone who pays attention can notice that you two are screwing." Graham replied. "You need to stop staring at each other all the time and giving each other all of the flirty looks. It's also good if you don't fall through a wall and _break someone's TV!_" Graham replied, then punched Sam on the arm.

"You're definitely recovering from your hangover." Sam observed.

"Yep, it's nearly gone now." Graham said, tapping his head with his index finger. He winced. "Almost gone, anyway. I should be okay to booze tonight."

"Just don't get too drunk." Sam grinned. "You might end up with a worse hangover than you have today."

"I hope not." Graham groaned.

"HEY, SLACKERS!" Leo yelled, storming over to where Sam and Graham were relaxing. He carrying a clip board in one hand and carrying two water bottles in the other hand. He threw one to Graham and one to Sam. "Cool yourselves off then get off your backsides. We still have jobs to do!"

"Like what?" Sam asked, unscrewing the water bottle and taking a swig from it.

"Don't make me read out the whole list." Leo pleaded. "I need you guys to set up the tiki torches on the pathway from the bar to the beach. I thought I'd warn you know, nearly every man on this island knows about your Stag Night so we're going to have a lot of people turning up."

"Are we going to know who any of them are?" Sam asked.

"No." Leo replied thoughtfully. "Probably not... but it's a party, so who cares?!"

"Leo, it's my Stag Night – I care!" Sam protested, standing up out of his deck chair. "How am I going to explain to Mikaela that our wedding is now a public function, not a private one?"

"Oh, her Hen Night will probably be the same." Leo said, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. "_NOW-GO-AND-SET-UP-THE-TIKI-TORCHES!_"

"What is with that guy?" Graham asked, watching Leo walk away.

"You would think that it was his wedding, not mine." Sam rolled his eyes. "We better go and set up the tiki torches before Leo comes back with a vengeance."

"And it'll get you away from Will." Graham smirked and sprinted past Sam, up the path back to the hotel. Sam shook his head. He glanced at Will one more time. Will noticed and waved, then Sam ran after Graham, shouting threats that were likely never to come true.

-----------

Everyone was headed back up to the hotel, whilst Sam and Graham were still putting up tiki torches. Will and Epps walked past Sam and Graham, laughing and teasing each other. Sam grinned at Will, who grinned back. Will stopped in front of Sam and called after Epps, telling him that he would catch up.

"Hey Graham, I can take over for you." Will offered.

"Are you sure?" Graham asked.

"I'm sure." Will nodded. "You're probably still recovering from that cracker of a hangover."

"Thanks Will. I'll see you guys later." Graham departed, not giving either of them a second glance.

"Graham thinks we're too obvious." Sam stated.

"I don't care what Graham thinks." Will smiled lopsidedly. "All I care about is my last night with you."

"Hmm." Sam hummed. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"What do you mean?" Will asked, dreading what Sam was about to say.

"I could still leave Mikaela. We could leave tonight, without anyone seeing." Sam answered. "I wouldn't have to say anything to her – she would know."

"And then Cal would probably be sent back to prison for killing her daughter's ex-fiance." Will said. "Sam, we've talk about this before. I am _not_ going to let you give up everything to me. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you deserve it!" Sam protested. "You're a hero – _my hero_. You're the one that has always been there when I need you."

"But this should never have happened..." Will urged. "It all got out of hand. It just started with a kiss and then we blew it out of proportion – both of us. We're hanging on to something that shouldn't be."

"Will, we both have feelings for each other. Our relationship should exist." Sam insisted, stepping closer to Will. "We're two lucky people who managed to find each other and make the best out of our feelings."

"It isn't right... do you know how much I've had to wrestle with my conscience?" Will asked, taking a step back. "The only time I ever felt alive was when I was with _you_. I had a wife and a child. Well, I still do have a wife and a child and neither of them made me feel the way that you did. Our relationship led to mine and Sarah's divorce – the aftermath of our relationship."

"It was hard for me too!" Sam protested, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I was a teenager when this started – a _teenage boy_. I didn't know what was going on! I was confused about my feelings for you, my feelings for Mikaela... my feelings about everything! I was trying to be a normal teenage boy and instead I end up with alien robots that transform into cars for friends. Now I have a fiance who I am supposed to be marrying TOMORROW and a BOYFRIEND on the side!" Sam sighed. "Take a look around you, Will. You're not the only one with problems. For God's sake, you only care about yourself." Sam stormed away up the path. Will felt all of the colour drain from his face. Sam had used the exact same words that Sarah had, just before she decided she wanted a divorce. Will sighed and dragged his feet up the path, after Sam.

Epps was waiting at the entrance to the bar, leaning against the gate that closed the bar off from the beach. He unlocked the gate and opened it, letting Will through. Will jumped up on the fence beside Epps, sitting down on it, his hands either side to support himself.

"What was that about?" Epps asked.

"What?" Will asked, feigning innocence.

"You and Sam. He stormed up here with his eyes all blotchy like he was crying and when I asked he snapped at me and stormed off." Epps replied.

"I was just trying to clear something up with him." Will sighed.

"What?" Epps asked.

"Just some stuff." Will snapped, jumping down from the fence and starting to walk away.

"Will," Epps said. Will stopped, but did not turn to face his friend. "I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything. What's going on between you and Sam?"

"You wouldn't understand." Will muttered under his breath and stormed away.

"Will, don't walk away from me." Epps demanded, catching up with Will and grabbing his arm, spinning him around to face him. "Why are you acting like this? Aren't I good enough for you anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, removing Epps's hand rather forcibly.

"The only person you really ever seem to make time for is Sam." Epps replied bitterly. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Will snapped, storming away.

"Fine! You don't seem to need me anymore anyway!" Epps called after Will. He stormed off in the opposite direction. _I will get to the bottom of this, no matter what Will says._

**Phew. My imagination kinda ran away with this chapter... it's not exactly how I planned it to turn out but I'm quite pleased with it. Awww poor Sam! Don't you just want to put him in a box and take him home to look after? Or maybe that's just me.**

**Interrogative!Epps kind of appeared because I was watching 2Fast2Furious when I wrote this... Tyrese with his muscles hanging out... I almost died when he ripped his shirt off :F**

**Review please, because I haven't been feeling well today. I've had really bad stomach pain .**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 23:**

"Sammy! We're so sorry we're late!" Judy Witwicky exclaimed, throwing her arms around her son's neck. Sam returned the hug, glad to see his parents. Sam's mother held him at arm's length from her, studying his face intently. "You look like you've been crying. Is something wrong?"

"No... everything's fine." Sam gave her a fake smile and moved on to his father, Ron Witwicky. They shared a quick, but awkward hug, like normal between father and son. "Why are you guys so late?"

"Oh we had some trouble at the airport." Judy Witwicky said. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is we're here now!"

"Yeah... so kiddo, I guess you're off to go to your Stag Night?" Ron Witwicky asked.

"Actually, I needed to go and see Will." Sam said. "If you head to the bar, dad, the Stag Night will be there... and mum, I think Mikaela might be in her room still, getting ready to go out."

"Okay." Ron Witwicky said grimly. "I'll head to the bar and see if I can find Cal. I guess we should talk a bit, now we're going to be family."

"See you later, dad!" Sam called after his father. He turned back to Judy Witwicky. "Come on, I'll direct you to Mikaela's room."

"I still can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Judy Witwicky said, pulling a tissue out of her pocket.

"Ah, mum. Do you really need to start crying?" Sam asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and directing her into the hotel elevator, slightly embarrassed. He pressed the button for the third floor and felt the elevator begin to rise. "I mean – I'm not getting married until tomorrow. We should be happy tonight and enjoying ourselves."

"I know Sam, but I can't help it." Judy Witwicky sobbed. "I'm so happy for you and Mikaela! After all these years, we were worried that you two wouldn't get married and would drift apart... but now it's actually happening!"

"Come on, mum. Stop crying." Sam smiled. "Look, we're on the third floor now. Mine and Mikaela's room is right at the end of the corridor on the right. I need to go and see Will. Have a nice time, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam pecked his mum on the cheek and waited for the elevator doors to close, watching his mum walk away.

-----------

Will was leaning on the balcony of his room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. After his arguments with Sam and Epps, he had just needed some time to relax. He looked out to the beach which was alight with lanterns and a barbeque – Sam's Stag Night. Will wasn't sure if he wanted to go. If he did, it would ruin everything for Sam and Mikaela. Will did not want to be the one to carry that burden. He heard the balcony door slide open and Sam joined him, standing beside him in silence, wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he had done something wrong. Had he?

"I'm just thinking." Will stated. He did not turn to look at Sam. "Shouldn't you be on the beach enjoying your Stag Night?"

"The best man needs to be there too." Sam said, turning to face Will.

"The best man doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Sam asked, placing his hand over Will's. Will moved his hand and sighed. He turned to look at Sam, leaning against the balcony. "Is it because of earlier? I don't care about any of the stuff we said, Will. It's my last night before I marry Mikaela. At least come down to the beach and have some fun."

"I can't." Will growled.

"Give me a reason why." Sam demanded, squaring up to Will and staring up into his eyes. "And a good reason not 'I don't think it's a good idea'. Why isn't it a good idea?"

"I'm in love with you." Will stated. "Okay? Are you happy now? After everything we've been through with me telling you stay with Mikaela and forget your feelings I am such a hypocrite. I _love_ you Sam."

"..." Sam couldn't think of anything to say. He turned away, his mind racing. He turned back to Will, staring intently at him. "Then come down to the beach with me. We can talk and laugh and pretend that I'm not getting married. We can pretend that it's just the two of us together. We can forget about Mikaela, Sarah... everything. Just one last time."

"We can't." Will sighed. "If we do that I won't be able to let you go – ever. I don't want to break you and Mikaela up and I don't want to watch you both being happy and while I'm just sitting on the side lines, with nothing. Tonight would just be a pointless affair, it won't be worth anything. I don't want to remember our relationship like that."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Will stared back into Sam's eyes. He could see the heartbreak and the sadness he had caused. "Go down to the beach, Sam. I'm going to get dressed and go to the bar to make myself forget any of this ever happened." Will stormed back into the hotel room and Sam watched him go, standing on the balcony.

-----------

Will stormed down the bar and climbed onto a bar stool, sitting next to Leo. Leo examined Will's facial expression and called the bartender over. Leo ordered two whiskeys, still looking at Will. Will sighed and folded his arms, burying his head in them on the bar. Leo prodded him and passed him a whiskey. Will took it and downed it, slamming the glass down on the bar and sliding it to the bartender.

"Another." Will gasped.

"You look like shit." Leo observed.

"I feel like shit." Will sighed.

"It's okay, I can guess why." Leo said, sipping his whiskey. He sighed. "I guess this is the lonely corner of the bar."

"Leo, you're not lonely." Will said. "Every time I see you, you have a girl or two hanging off your arms."

"Not anymore." Leo sighed. "I told them all to pack their bags and leave. I'm sick of only getting attention because I'm rich. I want someone who loves me for who I am."

"I'll drink to that." Will raised his second whiskey and downed it again.

"Will, can I give you some advice?" Leo asked.

"Um yeah I guess." Will said, twisting on his barstool to face Leo. "Though knowing your track record with romance, it might not be good advice."

"That was uncalled for... but true." Leo sighed. "Anyway, it's Sam's last night before he marries Mikaela, right?"

"Right."

"So why don't you go and enjoy it with him?" Leo asked. "This is going to be your last night with him and you want to waste it sitting at the bar with me. Go and show him how you feel, or I will..." Leo paused for a second. "That really didn't sound right... but do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so." Will said. He smiled. "Thanks Leo."

"You're welcome." Leo said. "Oh, you wouldn't mind doing me a favour, would you?"

"Nope." Will said, standing up and stretching his arms and legs. "What is it?"

"Could you go to the storeroom and get a six pack of booze to take down to the beach? They're probably running out."

"Sure." Will turned to walk away.

"On second thought, make it a case." Leo said thoughtfully. "Yep, definitely take a case of beer down to the beach. In fact, I'm coming with you." Leo hopped down from his barstool. "Otherwise, I'm just going to sit here all night moping. Also, we can take two cases down to the beach."

"Sounds good to me." Will smiled and headed to the storeroom, Leo following just slightly behind him. "Two cases will make it less likely that people will remember this party in the morning... so I won't have to worry about being careful with Sam."

"You should still exercise some caution..." Leo said. "I personally think I would remember if I saw you and Sam going at it on the beach... and I think everyone would know when you both started grumbling the next day about having sand in places where it shouldn't be."

"That's true." Will laughed. They approached the storeroom and noticed the door was slightly open. "Is it meant to be open?"

"No." Leo frowned. "It's mean to be shut. If we leave the door open, anything can get in there. We usually keep it locked too. Graham and Epps must've left it open when they came to get some booze earlier. I hope nothing has been stolen."

"I just heard something." Will said, freezing to the spot and listening hard.

"Maybe someone's trying to steal my stock." Leo said grimly.

"You got a torch?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, because I just carry torches around with me at Stag Nights." Leo said sarcastically. "Where do you think I would get a torch from, out of thin air?"

"Jesus Leo, I was just asking." Will said. He broke a jagged piece of wood off of the storeroom door and gritted his teeth wincing. "Ouch."

"What?" Leo asked.

"I just got a whopper of a splinter." Will hissed, inspecting his hand. "You got any antiseptic wipes or anything?"

"Yeah sure I have." Leo said. "Back at the hotel, anyway. Why did you even break that piece of wood off?"

"If someone's robbing your store I sure as hell don't wanna be caught without a weapon." Will said, grimacing. "Get behind me."

"I already am behind you."

"Oh right." Will kicked the door inwards and jumped into the storeroom, brandishing the piece of wood he had snapped off the door. Will's jaw dropped and the piece of wood fell to the floor with a clunk. Leo clapped his hands over his mouth, turned around and ran out of the storeroom.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Leo's scream faded in with the sound of the music at the bar. Will couldn't believe the sight before his eyes... Epps had his back to the wall, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent moan. Graham was on his knees in front of Epps... clearly doing something the other soldier was enjoying.

"W-what the... what the hell?" Will asked, gaping at his best friend and the British soldier.

"Will, it's not what it looks like." Epps insisted, zipping up his flies as Graham scrambled to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Really?" Will demanded, his mood shifted from shocked to angry. "It looks to me like you've been going behind Monique's back."

"Will, this is the first and only –"

"I DON'T CARE." Will exploded. "WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME ON MY MARRIAGE, WHEN YOU'RE SNEAKING AROUND WITH GRAHAM?"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU ASKED ME ABOUT MY MARRIAGE, YOU WOULD KNOW HOW THINGS WERE GOING WITH ME AND MONIQUE."

"Guys, I'm gonna go..." Graham slowly edged closer to the door, then darted out of the storeroom, leaving Epps and Will behind.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL ME." Will took a deep breath. "All you've told me about Monique is that she's pregnant again and Mikaela's also pregnant. Are you two having problems?"

"Of course we are!" Epps exclaimed. "This is going to be our sixth child."

"So?" Will asked. "You make a great dad."

"Yes, but Monique doesn't... well, she doesn't really like to –"

"You guys don't do it anymore, do you?" Will asked.

"No." Epps sighed with relief. "We don't. She's always too tired or too busy. This child... well it's an accident. It wasn't meant to happen."

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Will asked. "I can't say talking did much for mine and Sarah's relationship... I think talking is what made it fall apart."

"I have tried talking to her about it." Epps sighed, sitting down on one of the crates in the storeroom. "But she just doesn't seem to listen and says 'don't worry Robert, it'll pass'. I'm sexually frustrated.

_You and me both._ "So you ended up in here with Graham?" Will asked.

"I don't even know how it happened... it just... did." Epps shrugged.

_Kinda like me and Sam._ "It's okay, I won't tell anyone and I'll make sure Leo doesn't either."

"Leo saw us?!" Epps exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"It's okay. I'll catch up with him and make him promise not to tell anyone. If he does, you can kill him personally." Will assured his friend.

"Why were you coming into this storeroom anyway?" Epps asked.

"To get some cases of beer." Will replied, lifting one up. "Do you reckon you could give me a hand?"

"Sure." Epps said, picking up another case. "Where are we taking them?"

"To the beach." Will said. "They're probably starting to run out."

"Cool." Epps said. They headed down to the path, which Sam and Graham had lit with tiki torches that afternoon. "Y'know, when this war is over I'm going to retire. I'm going to move to the country with my beautiful family and we're going to have a life – no giant robots, no war. Nothing. We're just going to be happy."

"Lucky you." Will said. "I tried to do that... it didn't turn out too well though."

"Are you still going to stay with NEST after all of this?" Epps asked.

"I'm not sure. I might go travelling, or I might just ask for a desk job. We're getting too old to run around fighting Decepticons." Will chuckled. "Let young men like Sam and Graham win this war."

"I knew you were getting to old for this." Epps grinned.

"Who are you calling old?" Will demanded.

-----------

"Just put in the marquee." Leo said, directing Will and Epps. "Oh, and sorry for bursting in on you earlier... it won't ever happen again... and I won't tell anyone."

"You better not." Epps drew himself up to his full height, towering over Leo. "If you tell anyone about me and Graham I will make sure you die. Painfully."

"Okay." Leo squeaked and hurried away. Will and Epps laughed.

"Hey, I'll catch you later, okay?" Will said. "I need to go and find the groom."

"Sure. I'm going to get myself some cold beer." Epps said.

"Have fun." Will grinned. Both of them headed in opposite directions. Will spotted Sam, standing in the shallows where the waves slowly crawled up the beach and slid back down again. Will walked near to Sam and kicked off his socks and trainers. He rolled up his jeans and stood beside Sam. "It sure is beautiful at night."

"..." Sam ignored him.

"Sam, talk to me."

"What do you want, Will?" Sam snapped, turning to face the other man. "Why did you come down here?"

"Because I didn't mean any of the stuff I said earlier." Will sighed. "The only things I did mean were when I said I loved you and when I said I had to leave you now, otherwise I wouldn't let you go."

"So you're telling me this now?" Sam snarled. "After everything, you want to tell me this NOW?"

"Would you rather I had kept quiet and you spent the rest of your life heartbroken?" Will asked. "I could see it in your eyes earlier... you can't imagine how hurt that made me feel."

"Will, shut up." Sam demanded, crossing the distance between himself and Will in two strides. Sam pulled Will's face down to his and kissed him passionately. The kiss healed all of the wounds in their relationship and said so many unsaid things. Will's hands gripped Sam's hips and Sam's arms snaked around Will's neck. Sam's mouth opened against Will's and Will slid his tongue inside, tasting alcohol on Sam's lips.

"Sam... we should go back to the hotel... not here." Will said breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Sam's. "We can't let more people find out about us... Epps is suspicious... we'll go back to the hotel."

"Not yet..." Sam panted. "Wait until the Stag Night dies down... I can't leave my own party."

**Yes. Graham and Epps. Myself and DarknessintheCorners ship them like FedEx ship parcels... I don't know why, but we do. **

**DarknessintheCorners also has them in a box!!!!! They're not allowed out of the box. **

**Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** smut, bad language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 24:**

"Come on guys, we've got an early morning tomorrow," Sam said, yawning as if to emphasise his point. "And I'm sure Mikaela won't be happy if we're late to the wedding – and on second thoughts, neither will I. Let's just tidy up a bit and then turn in for the night, okay? Good..."

"I think we should leave now." Will mumbled, leaning against a post in the marquee with his arms crossed.

"No, we need to tidy up a bit first... and it's my Stag Night, I can't just disappear!" Sam insisted. "We'll go in a minute, I promise."

"Good." Will said. "I still don't see why we just can't disappear..."

"Will, go and make yourself useful somewhere." Sam smiled. "Go and help Epps – I think he had a bit too much to drink."

"He probably did." Will sighed, standing up straight and walking towards Sam. "Fine. I'll meet you at my hotel room, okay?"

"See you there." Sam grinned and watched Will walk over to where Epps was sitting on the corner. Sam walked over to Leo, who was picking up empty bottles of beer lying around. "Is this going to be cleaned up in time for the wedding tomorrow morning?"

"Sam, why do you doubt me?" Leo asked. "It will be tidied up. I'll send down some cleaners in the early hours of the morning – your wedding is going to be perfect, okay? Just stop worrying."

-----------

"Come on, Epps. I'm taking you up to the hotel." Will said, dragging his best friend to his feet and putting an arm around Epps's waist to support him. Epps put an arm around Will's shoulders as he dragged him up the path towards the hotel. "So how much did you have to drink in the end?"

"I'm not drunk!" Epps whined, stumbling on the path.

"Of course not." Will chuckled.

"I'm not!" Epps protested, tripping over a rock on the side of the path. He fell flat on his face, dragging Will down with him. They both stayed laying on the path on their backs, laughing hysterically. "This still doesn't mean I'm drunk!"

"Epps, you're an idiot." Will laughed. "You're just an idiot, okay?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Come on," Will said, standing up and dragging Epps to his feet. "I'm taking you back to the hotel and Monique can look after you." He began to drag Epps down the path, still laughing at Epps's denials of being drunk. Graham overtook Will and Epps walking up the path. "Graham, where's the fire?"

"Oh... hi..." Graham said, unsure of what Will was going to say after the incident in the storeroom... he had seemed pretty mad. "Are you heading back up to the hotel?"

"Yeah... Sam told me to drag Epps back up there... he's pissed." Will grinned. "And he keeps denying it."

"Oh right." Graham said. "Well, I'm going to get a good night's sleep before the big day..."

"Graham?" Will asked hesitantly. If he was going to spending the night with Sam, he didn't want to seem like too much of a hypocrite after his rage at Epps and Graham in the storeroom. "Can you take Epps up to Monique for me?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"Graham, surely you can guess where I'm going tonight."

"So?"

"I've just realised how much of a hypocrite it makes me." Will confessed. "I'm sorry about earlier... I guess I was just angry because Epps was being a hypocrite. He keeps lecturing me on my marriage and then there he is, complaining how he doesn't get any... I suppose I'm a hypocrite too because I was sneaking around behind Sarah's back."

"What are you trying to say Will?" Graham asked.

"I think I'm trying to apologise, because I have no reason to be mad at either of you." Will replied. "So, can you take Epps to Monique for me? She's expecting him to be out late y'know..." Will trailed off suggestively and smiled at Graham.

"U-uh yeah okay." Graham said, his cheeks flushed. Will dumped Epps on Graham. "Have a nice night." He called as he walked away.

"You too." Graham called after him.

-----------

_Finally._ Sam thought when Leo announced that the beach was now relatively tidy and they would just finish it in the morning before the wedding ceremony. Sam basically ran up the path back to the hotel and in through the lobby. He began to frantically press the buttons on the elevator, wanting to get up to Will's hotel room before Will changed his mind. When the elevator doors finally opened, Sam ran inside. Sam was followed into the elevator by two women.

"What floor?" Sam asked.

"Fourth floor." One woman replied.

"I'm going to the third –" Sam then realised that the women standing in the elevator with him were Sarah Lennox and Monique Epps. "ARGH!"

"Sam?" Sarah asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine..." Sam said, recovering from his shock. "I just thought you two would still be out with the rest of the girls."

"No, I had to come back early to look after Annabelle and Monique had to come back to look after her kids. I couldn't hire a baby sitter for long enough." Sarah said.

"I can't hire a baby sitter brave enough to look after my kids for too long – they're little terrors... and me and Robert are having another one." Monique laughed. "So how was the Stag Night?"

"It was fun." Sam nodded.

"Did Will enjoy himself?" Sarah asked nervously. Monique nudged her and shook her head. Sarah glared back at her.

"Erm... yeah, I guess so..."

"Did he look as if he missed me?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, are you sure you wanna be asking these questions?" Monique asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Erm..." Sam wasn't sure what to say to her. The lift stopped on the second floor.

"Sorry, it's not really any of my business anymore." Sarah said, shaking her head. "I'll just get out here... I'll take the stairs. They're healthier." She stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll go after her and make sure she's okay." Monique smiled and winked at Sam. He face turned serious. "How is Will coping?"

"Well... he seems to be getting on with his life at the moment... but I know he misses Sarah." Sam sighed. _I can try and fix Will's marriage. I don't want to see him unhappy._

"Hmm." Monique said. "She misses him. I see her crying sometimes when I go and see her before I turn in for the night. It's not good for her to be alone so much."

"She has Annabelle."

"Annabelle is only a child." Monique reminded him. "I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Monique walked out of the elevator and caught up with Sarah, who was waiting by the stairwell.

"Sarah –" Sam called. She turned to look at him "– Will still loves you and I know you love him. At least talk to him, please? If not for yours, then for Annabelle's sake?"

"Goodnight Sam." Sarah sighed and started heading up the stairs. Monique shrugged and smiled at Sam before following Sarah up.

-----------

Sam walked down the corridor and knocked on Will's door, glum from his conversation with Sarah in the lift. What if his marriage to Mikaela ended up like that? He never wanted to lose Mikaela, but he wasn't sure if he wanted her or Will anymore – he wanted both of them. He could do that, couldn't he? Sam had never done anything for himself for most of his life, it had all been about helping the Autobots and saving the world. Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was that Will was waiting for him. Sam knocked on the door again, this time louder. Will answered the door, only wearing his jeans. He grabbed Sam and dragged him inside, kicking the door closed and pressing his lips to Sam's. Will broke away and held Sam at arm's length, studying his face.

"Something's wrong." Will declared. "What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sam assured him. "I'm just a little tired after my party."

"Sam, you can't lie to me." Will said, placing his hands on either side of Sam's face. "You want to do this, right?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then what is it?"

"I had a chat with Monique on the way up. It was about the wedding and stuff. Can we drop this now?" Sam asked, standing up on his toes to kiss Will.

"Okay." Will said, though Sam could tell he was he wasn't entirely convinced. Will flashed Sam a lop-sided smile. "Seeing as it's your last night of freedom."

"You make that sound really daunting, like I'm going to be on a leash or something for the rest of my life." Sam smiled.

"You never know... Mikaela might be into that sort of thing..." Will grinned. "I'm sure if I was married to you I'd keep you on a leash to make sure I knew where you were and who you were with at any time."

"Well if you had me on a leash I would always be where you were."

"Exactly." Will laughed, stooping to kiss Sam again. He ran his hands up Sam's T-shirt, feeling to warm skin and pulled the T-shirt over Sam's head, leaving both of them shirtless. Sam ran his fingers through Will's hair and opened his mouth, allowing Will to gain his dominance as usual. Will picked Sam up and Sam wrapped his legs around Will's waist, grinding against him. Will carried Sam over to the bed, dropping him on it and then crawling on top of Sam, kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam murmured, pushing his groin against Will's. Will moaned loudly, and began to pull Sam's shorts down, thanking whoever had invented elastic. Sam undid Will's belt and pulled it through the loops of his jeans, throwing it across the hotel room somewhere. Will leant down and placed a kiss on Sam's neck, then bit down where he had just kissed. Sam flinched slightly and began to undo the fastening of Will's jeans, pulling them down to his thighs. "I can't get your jeans off unless you move."

"What a way to kill a mood." Will rolled his eyes and Sam pushed him off. Will rolled off the bed and onto the floor, landing with a thud. "Ouch."

"Oops!" Sam said, rolling onto his side and peering over the edge of the bed at Will, who was laying sprawled on the floor, glaring up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Will said, clambering to his feet and dropping his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them and climbing back onto the bed. "Though you didn't have to push me off the bed."

"You bit me. We're even now." Sam insisted, pressing his body closer to Will's, longing for skin to skin contact. Will wrapped his arms around Sam and crushed their bodies together, leaving no space between them. He loved how the lines of Sam's body fit into the shape of his, connecting them like a puzzle. Will kissed Sam, this time more possessively and one of Sam's hands came to rest on the waistband of Will's boxers. Sam began to fiddle with the waistband, twiddling it around his fingers.

"Sam, you're a fucking tease." Will panted. "Just take my boxers off..."

"Not until you –Uhhh..." Sam groaned when Will's hand quickly slid past the lining of his boxers and grabbed his erection. Sam couldn't remember anything that he was going to say and decided to just go on instinct. He pulled Will's boxers down and somehow managed to get them off, throwing them across the room too. "It's a shame... we... don't have any... ice-cream."

"Sometimes... I wonder if you have... some sort of ice-cream... fetish." Will whispered breathlessly, pulling down Sam's boxers and placing his hands on Sam's hips, burying his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

"Me too." Sam mumbled, throwing his head back to expose more of his neck. Will ran his hands up Sam's back, pulling him into his embrace, closing his eyes and inhaling Sam's scent. He wished that they could stay like this forever – just him and Sam without a care in the world. But he knew that could never happen. No matter how many times Sam said he loved him and no matter how he said it, Mikaela would always be the one for him. They had been through everything together and Will had just watched from the sidelines, being there when Sam needed someone to pick him up again.

"I want you." Will whispered, kissing the bridge of Sam's nose, his cheekbones and his forehead. "I want you right now."

"Will, I'm yours." Sam murmured. "I always will be... if there's anything you need... anything. I'm here."

"I know." Will smiled. Sam smiled back and pulled himself out of Will's grip, rolling onto his front and propping himself up on his elbows. "Are you really sure about this, Sam? I mean... it's been a couple of years... since we last... y'know... did this."

"I know." Sam said. "But I want to."

"Okay." Will sighed. "But if it hurts, I want you to tell me."

"Will, just get on with it." Sam snapped. Will sighed and crawled on top of Sam, straddling him. He sucked on his fingers then inserted one into Sam, hearing him gasp. Will inserted another finger into Sam and felt him wince. He decided not to do another one – he hated hurting Sam... even if it might hurt more if he didn't. Will just wanted to get it over with now – he had waited too long. It had been too long. Will draped his body over Sam's and nipped his ear.

"I love you." Will whispered and thrust into Sam. Sam cried out in pain and Will stopped, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"For fuck's sake Will, just move!" Sam ordered. Will thrusted into Sam again, this time starting to pick up a rhythm. He soon became drenched with sweat and began to pant, as did Sam, who writhed under Will, groaning. His hands gripped the sheets, twisting them round his fingers. Will knew he couldn't hold on much longer and moaned loudly as he released. Sam climaxed a few seconds later, feeling the sheets dampen underneath him. Will pulled out of Sam and rolled of him, laying beside him on the bed. Sam stayed laying on his front, closing his eyes and panting heavily. Will rolled Sam onto his side and pulled him against his body. Sam snuggled against his chest, laying an arm over him.

"Night Sam..." Will mumbled, exhausted.

"Night... I'll see you in the morning..." Sam yawned, closing his eyes.

**Ta dah! Damn that took a long time for me to write... one minute I'd be on a roll, next I would have the worst case of writer's block in the world! Oh well, I'm off to London tomorrow for a nice relaxing day... and to be attacked by my best friend who wants me to write Leo X Simmons... she is slowly wearing me down.**

**Anyway, reviews would be extremely appreciated. They make me smile and I like to know people appreciate my writing.**

**I'm off now to download a bunch of stuff to my PSP!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 25:**

When Sam woke up the next morning, he couldn't be any happier – despite the fact he would be wincing when he walked for the next few days. His head was resting on Will's chest and he was watching the rise and fall of the older man's chest and listening to his breathing. Sam could stay in this moment forever. It was so perfect. Will mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, exposing his back to Sam. Sam slung an arm over Will and cuddled close to him, kissing him at the base of his neck. Will sighed happily and rolled over to face Sam, tenderly stroking his face.

"Morning." Will murmured and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Morning." Sam smiled and snuggling closer to Will.

"How did you sleep? Did you have any nightmares?" Will asked, wrapping his arms around Sam. He didn't remember waking up in the night to Sam's sobbing and screaming.

"No, I didn't." Sam smiled. "I slept through the whole night."

"Really?" Will asked in surprise. "That's good then. Maybe you won't have any more at all."

"I hope not." Sam smiled and kissed Will on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, different to the rushed and lustful mood of the night before. Will responded to Sam's kiss and closed his eyes, running his fingers up through Sam's hair.

"GUYS! GET UP!" Graham's voice came in through the door, followed by several hard knocks on the wood. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Sam exclaimed, jumping out of bed and flinging the curtains open. Will groaned and buried his head under the covers. Sam walked into the bathroom and pulled a dressing gown on the railing. He put it on to preserve his modesty and opened the door. Graham barged into the room, already dressed.

"Graham, why is it so early?" Will's voice was muffled from under the covers. He peeked his head over and his brow furrowed when he looked at Graham. Will sat up in bed a yawned. "And why are you dressed like a butler? What happened to your suit?"

"Driver. I'm dressed like a driver." Graham insisted. "Mikaela's driver didn't show up."

"So?" Will asked.

"They asked me to be a replacement." Graham replied. "Just because of my British accent."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. He and Will both burst out laughing. Graham's cheeks flushed bright red and his expression became annoyed.

"I'm glad you two think this is a really great joke but you have a wedding to attend." Graham said sternly.

"Oh." Sam's face fell when he remembered that he was deciding to spend the rest of his life with Mikaela – not Will. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna go for a quick shower. Do you want one afterwards, Will?"

"Yes please." Will called after Sam as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Will sighed and turned to face Graham again, who was giving him one of _those_ looks. A look of disapproval. Before Will had quit NEST two years ago, he and Epps had called it 'Graham's kindergarten teacher face'. "What?"

"You and Sam... you had sex last night, didn't you?" Graham asked.

"Graham, is it really any of your business?" Will sighed, leaning over and retrieving his jeans from the floor. "You don't see me questioning you about whatever you and Epps got up to last night."

"That's different." Graham's cheeks flushed.

"How?" Will asked, pulling his jeans on under the bed covers then sliding out of bed and walking over to the kettle and filling it with water. "How is your 'thing' with Epps any different to my relationship with Sam's?"

"Because ours was a mistake." Graham turned and walked out the door. "Be at the beach in forty-five minutes."

"We'll be there!" Will called after him, slamming the door shut. He made himself a coffee and waited for Sam to finish in the shower.

-----------

Will stepped back into the room, now dressed in his suit for the wedding. Sam was looking in the floor mirror next to the bed, adjusting his jacket and his collar. Will walked over to Sam and stood behind him, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled.

"You look good." Will said.

"Thanks." Sam turned to look at him and smiled.

"WAIT!" Will exclaimed. "You can't go down to your wedding!"

"Why not?" Sam asked. Will directed Sam's head so that he was looking back into the mirror and pointed to the mark on his neck where he had bitten him the previous night. "Oh shit... what am I gonna do?"

"Wear a scarf?" Will shrugged.

"Oh yeah, because I can do that at my _wedding_." Sam snapped. "It'll be more believable that I fell over and bruised it."

"Hmm. I don't think anyone would believe that – Graham and Leo certainly wouldn't. Alice might, but I don't know how much she knows about humans." Will sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know... I can't cancel the wedding." Sam said. "I would if it was something more serious... but not because of one bruise. Maybe we could put make-up on it or something...?"

"I don't know, Sam." Will sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I really don't know what to do."

"I'll just say I woke up this morning and had it." Sam said. "All sorts of things happen at Stag Nights, so maybe no-one will pay much attention to it..."

"I think it would be better to put make-up on it." Will said. "Then it wouldn't be visible and I doubt you want to see a dirty great bruise in all of your wedding photos."

"Hmm. That would be a story for the grandchildren." Sam laughed. "So where do you reckon we can get some make-up from?"

-----------

"I cannot wait to have you all out of my hotel. Ever since you two arrived I've had nothing but trouble and people having affairs – you guys and Epps and Graham... what is the world coming to?" Leo grumbled, applying foundation to the bruise on Sam's neck. "And stop flinching, it's your own fault."

"Actually, it's my fault. I'm the one who bit him." Will said sheepishly.

"Whatever." Leo said. "Oh, and by the way – a couple more of your guest's showed up this morning – some guy called Miles Lancaster and some friends of Mikaela's – I can't remember their names. Oh, and Simmons is here."

"Simmons?!" Will exclaimed. "As in, Seymour Simmons? Sector Seven Simmons?" Will asked. He turned to face Sam, a frown on his face. "I didn't know you invited him to your wedding."

"Yeah I did." Sam replied. "In a really, really, _really_ strange way, I almost consider him to be family – he's been everywhere I have."

"Yeah, if you have a crazed old uncle in your family. I never thought I'd see him again after Egypt..." Will mumbled. "I can't believe it – Simmons!"

"Okay, that should do." Leo said, stepping back from Sam. "Next time you guys decided to have rampant Stag Night sex, can you make sure it's not so obvious the next morning?"

"There won't be a next time." Will said. His tone sounded stressed, with an air of disappointment. "This was the last time."

-----------

The altar was set out on the beach with the sea behind it. An archway was at the other end of the makeshift chapel, with benches laid out between it and the altar. The sun was high in the sky, giving the day a temperature which was hot, but not uncomfortable. Sam and Will were stood at the altar with the priest, all of the guests already sitting in their places – Will tried to catch Sarah's eye, but she deliberately looked away. The Autobots were standing around the altar. Leo had enough money to rent the beach out for the day, meaning that the alien robots had no need to fear discovery. They heard the sound of a car drive up and all turned to look, spotting a white Rolls Royce. Sam and Mikaela had hired a car for the wedding, even though Mikaela was staying in Leo's hotel too, right next to the beach – Sam had wanted their wedding to be perfect.

"So is this your perfect day?" Will asked in a whisper, leaning close to Sam.

"Yes." Sam replied, smiling. Graham climbed out of the front of the Rolls Royce and opened the rear door. Maggie and Annabelle stepped out and Will couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. One of Mikaela's bridesmaids had pulled out last minute and Annabelle had volunteered herself to step in – his own daughter. Then Mikaela stepped out of the car. Will knew that he wasn't the only one that gasped – Sam's jaw had dropped to the floor. Mikaela was wearing a simple white own, decorated with tiny crystals, which glittered in the sun.

"Holy shit, how much did that cost?" Will muttered.

"A lot." Was all he got in response from Sam. The wedding march started from somewhere and Will looked around. He spotted Glen playing the piano, which was being amplified through a speaker system – who knew that Glen could play the piano? Mikaela approached them both, with the widest grin possible on her face. Will gave Annabelle a quick wink and then turned to face the priest with everyone else. He wasn't listening to anything the priest was saying – he was too busy with images of the night before surfacing in his mind: _hands, lips, bodies..._

"... Is there anyone here who objects to this holy union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest declared.

"I do!" a voice chimed from the crowd. Alice stepped into the aisle, smirking at Mikaela.

"You..." Mikaela was enraged by the Pretender who was ruining her perfect day. She spluttered. "Why?"

"I object too!" a familiar voice roared and Megatron dropped from the sky, followed by Starscream.

"I knew she was a traitor." Mikaela muttered in disgust.

**Review please! I've been given a deadline by DarknessintheCorners for next Thursday, because that's the day she comes back from China and she expects to see this fic finished by then. So please review – it gives me incentive to write AND incentive to write will lead to me finishing this fic so that I don't suffer horribly :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 26:**

Sam's eyes scanned the congregation, checking whereabouts everyone was. He spotted Mikaela, standing behind Cal, who was defending her with a fierceness Sam had never seen on his face, whilst Maggie pulled Annabelle close to her, ready to defend her from any sort of attack. The Autobots were all pointing their available weapons at Megatron. Will was standing behind him, his hand in the concealed pocket in his jacket – after Alice had arrived in Hawaii, Will made sure that he was armed with one of the guns that harmed Decepticons wherever he went. Epps and Graham were trying to maintain order in the congregation and Leo was standing in front of Alice, yelling at her. Alice backhanded Leo viciously and he fell to the floor, clutching his face. Simmons ran over to him, helping him to his feet and pulling him away from the Decepticons.

"Megatron." Optimus growled. "What do you want?"

"How quaint." Megatron ignored Optimus's question. "A wedding."

"Should I fire a warning shot?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"No." Optimus replied. "We don't want to provoke Megatron into any hostile action. He's too unpredictable."

"Fine." Ironhide grumbled, still keeping his cannons aimed at Megatron.

"Megatron, why are you here?" Optimus asked.

"I'm here for the boy." Megatron sneered. Sam felt a shiver go down his spine and he fought the urge to run away – he couldn't just leave everyone.

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked, taking a step towards Megatron, trembling. Alice took a step towards Sam and Will pulled his gun out, pointing it at her.

"Don't you dare." He growled. "This time I'll make sure to blow you robotic brain out."

"Getting a bit defensive, aren't we?" Alice asked curtly, stepping back. She noticed Will's arm muscles relax slightly and he lowered the gun a couple of centremetres when she stepped away from Sam. She smirked at him, knowing she could destroy his and Sam's lives in a matter of seconds. "In fact, I'd say it's a bit of a giveaway."

_She wouldn't._ Will felt his blood run ice-cold in his veins. Alice couldn't tell everyone about him and Sam... it was a secret that was never meant to come out. Will was silently seething, arguing with himself over whether he should kill Alice or not. _I knew I should've put a bullet in her head, not in her leg._

"She's just goading you, Will." Sam said. "Don't shoot her."

"I'll try not to." Will growled. _Like Optimus said, I'm not going to provoke Megatron into hostile action – my family's in danger here._ He glanced from Sarah to Annabelle.

"Enough of this stalling." Starscream snapped. "We came here for the boy and we're not leaving without him."

"You can't have him!" Bumblebee interjected.

"Who are you to say that, Autobot?" Starscream sneered, producing his guns.

"That's enough!" Megatron snapped. "Starscream, control yourself!"

"Sorry, Lord Megatron." Starscream said, dipping his head. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah right." Ratchet mumbled. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chuckled, as did Ironhide and Jolt.

"We want the boy, Prime." Megatron growled. "He's all I want."

"You can't have him, Megatron." Optimus declared. "I won't let you take him."

"Then we'll make him come to us." Megatron sighed. "I had hoped you would do it the easy way, Optimus. Starscream – move forward with plan B."

"Very well, Lord Megatron." Starscream ran forwards and plucked Mikaela up from the ground. Optimus ordered the Autobots to hold their fire – they couldn't risk harming any of the humans. Megatron took Mikaela from Starscream and held her whilst he transformed. Afterwards, he dumped her in the F-22 Raptor cockpit and took to the air with Starscream. Cal turned around to face Sam.

"We have to go." Cal stated.

"I know." Sam nodded. _If anything happens to her... she's pregnant, for God's sake!_

"Sam –" Optimus started to say.

"No. I don't want to hear what you have to say, Optimus." Sam snapped. "I love Mikaela and I'm going to rescue her, no matter what. I'm not leaving her with Megatron and Starscream."

"Sam, think this through." Optimus pleaded. "If you go rushing in their all guns blazing you'll fall straight into Megatron's hands – that's what he wants us to do. Give us a few hours to get a proper plan together and then we'll go and rescue Mikaela."

"I can't wait, Optimus." Sam declared. "I have to go and save her and our baby!"

"Sam, I think you should listen to Opti–" Will started to say, placing a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Sam yelled, pushing Will away. "I'm not going to listen to Optimus. I'm going to rescue Mikaela because I _love_ her."

"I'm sorry." Will said and his eyes slid away. Sam instantly regretted what he had said. He could see the hurt plastered on Will's face.

"Will, I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help..." Sam started to babble. He hadn't meant to say what he had said in such a nasty way.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go and get changed and round up some men. I can't chase Decepticons in a suit or by myself." Will turned and walked quickly through the congregation and out of the archway. Epps stood up and muttered something to Monique and Sarah, then followed Will at a jog. Sam watched him go, then turned back to Optimus.

"Do we even know where the Decepticons are?" Sam asked, taking a deep breath.

"No, but they won't be far." Optimus replied. "They want us to follow them. Maggie and Glen – heard up to the car park and look for spark signatures. Take Simmons with you, he knows what he's looking for. Jolt, I want you to accompany them."

"Prime." Jolt gave him a quick salute and transformed, waiting for the humans to jump in the car. Maggie took Annabelle to Sarah and ran to the Chevrolet, stepping in carefully, holding the skirts on her dress. Glen followed her and Simmons climbed into the driver's seat. Jolt sped away.

"Leo," Optimus addressed. "Get all of the civilians secure in the hotel. Graham – go with Leo and assemble all of the soldiers you can. Sam, come with me and Bumblebee. Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe – stay at the hotel and set up a guard. We don't want to be caught unawares by the Decepticons. Ironhide, I want you to find Will and Epps and bring them to me."

"You got it, Prime." Ironhide said.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

-----------

"Hey Will, man, what's up with you?" Epps asked, overtaking Will and stopping in front of him. They were nearing the side entrance to the hotel. "You just sorta stormed outta there when Sam told you to shut up."

"I'm fine." Will snapped, trying to step around Epps. Epps blocked him and placed his hands on Will's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Will, I've fought by your side for so many years, you can't lie to me." Epps said softly. "You can tell me anything. Remember Afghanistan? We helped each other out there when we were missing home and when we did stuff we regretted, like when we were involved in that hostage situation which turned into a fire fight. Come on, tell me..."

"I can't." Will muttered, his eyes downcast. "Epps, this is the one thing I can't ever tell you."

"Why not?" Epps asked.

"Because I can't predict how you're going to react. I don't want to lose you as my best friend, we've been through too much together." Will replied. "And I just can't tell you. There's too much at stake."

"Will whatever this thing is, I'm not going to stop being your friend." Epps smiled. "Like you said, we've been through too much together."

"It was all a mistake." Will sighed, leaning against the hotel wall. "It wasn't intentional when it started – it just sorta happened."

"That's what I said about me and Graham." Epps said, leaning against the wall beside Will. "So what is it?"

"I've been screwing Sam behind everyone's back for five years... well, three years, because it stopped when I left NEST." Will sighed, closing his eyes. There was no point hiding it from Epps any longer. He would find out eventually. "Are you happy that you know now?"

"..." Epps was silent beside him.

"Epps, say something, please?" Will opened his eyes and saw Epps's fist. It connected with his right cheek and he fell to the floor, laying on his front. "I guess I deserved that." He mumbled against the ground.

"Damn right you did!" Epps scowled. "Jesus Christ, Will, you son of a bitch!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Will sighed, looking up at Epps. "Are you gonna help me up?"

"No, I'm not gonna help you up." Epps snapped. "You... you hypocrite! You exploded when you found out about me and Graham – and that was only once! Well... twice, after last night, but that doesn't matter. You put him up to that!"

"Epps –" Will started to get back up on his feet.

"NO! Don't you dare 'Epps' me!" Epps pushed Will back down on to the ground. "No wonder you and Sarah were having marital problems! You've been having an affair with _Sam Witwicky_!"

"You weren't there... you don't know." Will insisted.

"Whatever." Epps said, walking away. "I'm done with this shit."

"Epps... don't tell anyone." Will pleaded, clambering up onto his knees. "Sam deserves better than this..."

"You should know me better than that." Epps stopped, but didn't turn back to face Will. "I'm not gonna start telling people, but if anyone asks I will tell them the truth." He walked away, leaving Will kneeling on the ground, wondering what he was going to do.

**Another step closer to the end! Will Epps tell anyone? Will he keep the secret? What's going to happen to Mikaela and will Sam still go ahead with the wedding? Review and find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 27:**

"We've got intel suggesting that the Decepticons are in the Mauna Loa Forest Reserve area." Maggie said, grabbing a print-out from the printer tray and carrying it over to Simmons. She pointed to four marks on the map. "These are Decepticon spark signatures. This image was taken about ten minutes ago."

"Maggie, I've been chasing Decepticons long before you have." Simmons snapped, snatching the print out from her. "I know what a spark signature looks like." Simmons studied the map. "Okay, maybe I don't. This has all changed."

"Hmph." Maggie took the print-out back from him. "As I was saying, these here are Decepticon spark signatures and the image was taken about ten minutes ago. This here is a human life sign." Maggie pointed to another mark on the map. "This shows us that Mikaela is alive but there are more Decepticons than we originally thought. I'm guessing that Soundwave has joined up with Megatron, Starscream and Alice."

"So we outnumber them." Simmons said. "What do we tell everyone?"

"We've got four hostiles and a hostage situation." Maggie said. "My bet is that the Decepticons will try and trade Mikaela for Sam. Sam won't bear to have Mikaela get hurt, especially because she's pregnant, so he'll probably try and sacrifice himself to save her –"

"But the Decepticons will kill them all anyway." Glen interrupted, throwing screwed up paper in the bin from where he was sat at his desk. He missed the bin and cursed.

"I was getting to that part." Maggie grumbled. "Optimus Prime is sensible enough not to do anything stupid and he's able to keep his troops under control, so I have no issues with that. The issues is with us – the humans. Sam is too emotionally involved in this. He can't have command. Major Lennox would be the best candidate for leadership, because he's usually in charge but I'm worried he'll do something stupid – he hasn't been himself the past couple of weeks."

"What about Epps?" Simmons asked.

"I was just getting to that." Maggie sighed. "What is it with you two interrupting me?"

"You don't get straight to the point." Simmons said, folding his arms. "Anyway, continue."

"Epps would be the best leadership candidate. Besides Will, he's got the most experience fighting Decepticons and he'll be able to keep a cool head on the battlefield." Maggie said. No-one said anything. "Well? Don't either of you have anything to say?"

"Nope." Glen said, missing the bin again. "Ah damn it."

"Me neither." Simmons said. "Glen, pick that rubbish up."

"I will when I'm finished." Glen insisted, throwing some more screwed up paper and getting it in the bin. "YES!"

"Men." Maggie rolled her eyes and walked out of the makeshift room, to where Jolt was parked outside. "Jolt, I need you to contact Ironhide. Tell him to hurry up and find Will and Epps to take to Optimus – we've got a plan coming together. Also tell him that we need to discuss who's going to take command of the NEST forces..."

-----------

Ironhide drove up beside Will, who was sat with his back to wall and his head on his knees. Ironhide could tell that Will was upset, but he didn't know why. He had a hunch it was to do with the wedding and when Sam had snapped at him... he would never understand human behaviour.

"Will?" Ironhide asked, driving forwards, closer to Will. "Will, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Will sighed, stretching out his legs and sighing. "What's going on, 'Hide?"

"Optimus told me to find you and Epps." Ironhide explained. "Jolt just contacted me and told me that I need to find you both urgently and take you to Optimus. Maggie has found out the location of the Decepticons and we're going to put together a battle plan."

"Okay," Will said, getting to his feet and looking down at himself. "But I need to find some combat gear. I'm not going to fight in a suit."

"Run up to your room." Ironhide said. "I'll go and find Epps. Grab your gear and meet me here in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll catch you later." Will sighed, walking off into the hotel. Ironhide drove around the corner, searching for Epps. He found him standing out the back of the hotel, already in his combat gear, embracing Monique.

"Epps, I need you to come with me." Ironhide said, opening the passenger side door.

"I know, I'm coming." Epps sighed, kissing Monique on the forehead and stepping away. "I love you." He called, climbing into the topkick and closing the door.

"Is there something wrong with you and Will?" Ironhide enquired. "Neither of you seem very happy. Did you have a fight?"

"It's nothing important." Epps said. "It was just a small row."

"I find that hard to believe." Ironhide said. "You two have always been close and have managed to work through all of your problems in the past. What's different this time?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Epps asked, getting annoyed. "We just need to sort out some issues, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." Ironhide said.

"Don't worry about it." Epps said, leaning back in the seat.

"By the way, we're picking Will up before we go to see Optimus." Ironhide warned him.

"Whatever." Epps said, staring out of the car window. Ironhide stopped beside the curb and Will jumped into the topkick, dropping his kit on the backseat and sitting down beside it. He opened his mouth to say something, then realised Epps was sitting in the front and fell silent.

"You're awfully quiet." Ironhide observed, directing the comment at Will.

"I'm just thinking." Will said. "Are we going to see Optimus now?"

"That's the plan." Ironhide said. "Unless either of you have a better idea?"

"Nope." Epps said.

"No." Will sighed. "Though I think we acted stupidly. We knew Megatron and Starscream weren't dead and we let ourselves relax. We also made the mistake of trusting Alice – we should've had her in a more restrictive custody."

"That's the problem with us." Epps huffed. "Sometimes we're too trusting."

"We are." Will knew that comment was directed at him and it stung. Epps was just as much in the wrong as him... well, Epps had only cheated on Monique twice in one night. He had gone behind his wife's back for a couple of years – but he had tried to stop it. Epps didn't understand. His relationship with Sam had been build on emotions and to help them cope with everything they had been through. Epps's relationship with Graham was one purely based on the fact that he wasn't getting any.

-----------

"Our intel has shown us that the Decepticons are in the Mauna Loa Forest Reserve area." Optimus explained. "The reserve is a large area, but we have detected them in the eastern quadrant." A map of the reserve appeared behind Optimus Prime, with the eastern quadrant lit up. "Our plan is to go in and rescue Mikaela and cause permanent damage to the Decepticons – possibly deactivate them for good."

"How are we going to do that?" Will asked. "Are we going in for a stealth operation or all guns blazing?"

"They know we're coming, no matter what approach we take." Optimus replied. "We will divide up into five teams – four of them will take on a Decepticon each and the last team will focus on rescuing Mikaela. NEST soldiers will be detailed to an Autobot – Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee will lead the combat teams. Chromia will join Ironhide and Jolt will join Sunstreaker. Ratchet will lead the rescue team. Tech Sergeant Robert Epps, you will be in charge of the human forces and join with Sideswipe's team. I will also join with Sideswipe's team – our job will be to eliminate Megatron."

"WHAT?" Epps and Will exclaimed at the same time – they were both polite enough not to interrupt Optimus when he was talking. Both of them were shocked by the decision – Will always had command and Epps was a lower rank. Why was Epps in charge of the operation?

"With all due respect," Will started, trying to stay calm. "Why is Epps leading this mission? I always take command because I have the most experience and the highest rank out of the NEST human troops."

"Major Lennox, we have discussed this issue at great lengths." Optimus assured him. "We think it would be better for Epps to take command of the operation, considering your personal issues..."

"I can command this operation just fine." Will snapped. "I never let my personal life get involved with my work. Optimus, we've fought together side-by-side for over _five years_ and you know I'm the right man for this job."

"Will, there's no point in arguing." Optimus said. "We have made our decision."

"Fine." Will said. "I'll follow Epps into battle but if this all goes wrong: I told you so."

"We move out in fifteen minutes." Optimus said. "Soldiers will be detailed to their teams and given any extra equipment that they are in need of. Dismissed."

"Will?" Epps sighed. Will stopped and turned to face the other soldier, resent on his face. "I'm sorry, I had no idea they were going to do this..."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Will stormed away. Sam ran over to Epps.

"Have you seen Will?" Sam asked.

"He went that way." Epps pointed in the direction Will had walked off in, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Thanks." Sam said. "Are you okay? You look... well, I kinda guessed that you and Will had an argument."

"I know, Sam." Epps sighed, walking away, in the direction of Optimus Prime. "I know all about you guys."

-----------

Will was pleased to know that he was detailed in a team with Ironhide and Graham – their job was to take out Starscream. He guessed that Optimus was just trying to appease him. Optimus hated making anyone unhappy, even if it was for a good reason. A couple of other soldiers were in their team, but Sam had been put in the team with Bumblebee – they were going for Alice and Sunstreaker was going to take out Soundwave. Epps and Optimus decided that he was too emotionally involved for the rescue team and was likely to do something stupid.

"Hey Graham, you'll watch my back, won't you?" Will asked.

"Only if you watch mine." Graham replied with a grin.

"Who's going to watch my back?" Ironhide snorted.

"Ironhide, you must be getting old." Will grinned, patting the Autobot on the leg. "You never used to need anyone to watch your back."

"I'll watch your back, Ironhide." Chromia laughed. "As long as you watch mine – I know how carried away you get sometimes. Will, you're right – he's getting old."

"You're not as young as you used to be either, Will." Ironhide grumbled, he leant down closer to Will. "I believe you have a couple of grey hairs."

"They make me distinguished." Will protested.

"Of course." Ironhide laughed. "I'm glad to be fighting alongside you again, Will."

"Me too, 'Hide. Let's give those Decepticons hell."

-----------

"We will wait for them here." Megatron growled, halting. They were in a rocky area, with very little cover. "It will be a fight to the death and we shall emerge as the victors."

"Or we'll just run away like usual, if Starscream has his way that is." Alice smirked.

"HEY!" Starscream snapped.

"Enough!" Megatron commanded. "Starscream, learn to control yourself!"

"Starscream is easily goaded." Soundwave observed. "Perhaps he has a programming problem."

"My programming works just fine!" Starscream protested. He held Mikaela up. "Can we kill her yet?"

"No." Megatron said. "We might need her for leverage, if this plan does fail. Alice, watch over our little guest. Make sure no harm comes to her – yet."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Alice said. Starscream lowered Mikaela to the floor and dropped her when she was a few feet above the ground. She cried out. "IDIOT!" Alice yelled, scowling at Starscream. "She's carrying!"

"See Starscream?" Megatron asked. "Why is it so difficult for _you_ to follow _my_ orders? I told you that no harm is to come to the human and you've already disobeyed that."

"Sorry, Lord Megatron." Starscream spat. Mikaela sat up in the corner, clutching her stomach. She couldn't lose the baby – she would never forgive herself.

**Not many chapters left to go! Maybe I will get this finished by Thursday. Reviews are love :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 28:**

Will and Graham were sat in the topkick with a group of other soldiers. They were bouncing along through the Mauna Loa Forest Reserve, Chromia speeding beside them. Will yawned. He was still annoyed about Epps being in charge of the mission instead of him. He really wanted to discuss it with Graham, but there were too many other people in the car – and the car was a sentient being too. Will sighed and picked up the radio.

"This is _Major _Lennox calling all teams." Will spat, emphasising his rank. "What's going on?"

_"We've got nothing."_ Sam's voice answered – he was with Bumblebee.

"_Nothing here, _Major_."_ Epps emphasised – he was with Optimus and Sideswipe. Will could hear the scowl in his voice.

_"We can't see any signs of Decepticons."_ Cal said. He had gone with the rescue team, as had Simmons.

_"Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING."_ Leo's voice grumbled. He was with Sunstreaker and Jolt.

"Leo?" Will asked in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming with us!"

_"Neither did I until Epps grabbed me in the corridor."_ Leo mumbled.

"What the hell Epps?" Will exploded in the radio. "Leo isn't a soldier!"

_"We don't have enough men, Will. Most of them are back home in Diego Garcia."_ Epps snapped. _"You would've done the same."_

"No I –" Will wasn't about to answer back, when Graham took the radio from him and turned it off. "What the hell was that for?"

"You guys need to stop arguing." Graham scolded. Will usually found it funny when the British soldier got annoyed, because of his accent. This time, he wasn't laughing and neither was anyone else. "You're both stressing each other and everyone else out and it's going to make this plan less effective. We need everyone at their best. You two are gonna sort out these issues you have with each other whether you like it or not."

"..." Will was stunned into silence. Graham had never got this angry before – with anyone. Not even Director Galloway – and that was saying something. Will felt guilty after what Graham had just said. The Brit was right – he did need to stop arguing with Epps and sort this problem out. The problem was whether Epps _wanted_ to sort it out. Epps seemed to like hating him at the moment. "Sorry Graham."

"That's better." Graham smiled at Will.

"WAIT!" Ironhide yelled and slammed the brakes on. He was too late. Megatron landed in front of the Autobot and Ironhide collided with his leg. Will whacked his head on the dashboard because of the force of the impact and sat up, rubbing his forehead and scowling.

"Is everyone okay?" Will yelled. _And I was wearing my seatbelt..._

"Everyone's fine." Graham said. His nose was bloody, as was the front of his shirt.

"Ironhide, are you okay?" Will asked, patting the dashboard.

"I'm fine." Ironhide growled. The rest of the Autobots drove past, letting the NEST soldiers out and transforming into their robot modes to take on the Decepticons "I suggest you all hurry up and get out... I want to trash some Decepticons."

"Just hang on a sec, 'Hide." Will urged. "Let me get my people out to make sure they are all okay – and so we can bust up Starscream together."

"Fine. Hurry up Will, I want to make sure there are some Decepticons left for me." Ironhide grumbled.

"Are you sure you can transform?" Will asked, watching Graham assembling his soldiers. "You took a pretty nasty hit." The topkick rumbled with laughter.

"I've had worse Will. Is everyone clear?"

"They're all clear." Will patted Ironhide again and climbed out of the topkick, running over to Graham. He could hear the sounds of Ironhide transforming behind him – a sound he had grown used to, so he didn't give it a second thought. "Okay guys, listen up. Our mission is to take out Starscream and clear the way for the rescue team. It's as simple as that. Any questions?"

"No sir!"

"Good. Graham, come with me. We'll take Ironhide's right flank." Will turned to his soldiers. "Two of you take his left flank and the other three take the rear. Make sure you have him covered at all times. Check your sabot launchers and your pistols – make sure you're armed at all times. Good luck, gentlemen."

-----------

"There she is!" Sam yelled, pointing at Alice, who was standing with Starscream. He spotted a flash of white behind him and realised that they were guarding Mikaela, whilst Megatron and Soundwave drew the main assault away. "BUMBLEBEE, GET THE BITCH!" Bumblebee charged at the Decepticons, being intercepted by Soundwave.

"Sam, we should leave this to the rescue team." A soldier said.

"Soldier, our orders were to take out Alice." Sam snapped. "She is currently guarding Mikaela – the overall mission objective is to rescue Mikaela. This makes perfect sense to me. How about you?"

"Yes sir." The soldier agreed reluctantly. Sunstreaker, Jolt and the other team to take out Soundwave arrived.

"Looks like Bumblebee's doing our work for us." Sunstreaker observed, folding his arms.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Leo exploded. "HE NEEDS HELP!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Sunstreaker grumbled, unfolding his arms and pulling out his guns. "I was just saying that Bumblebee seemed to be stealing the show is all."

"I'll never understand these machines." Leo rolled his eyes. Then he spotted Alice lurking behind Soundwave. He knew it was her, even though she had lost her human disguise. Leo felt his blood boil with rage. She had pretended to join the Autobots. She had pretended to be on their side and then she had betrayed them. He had felt like he could trust her and he had told her everything. He loaded his sabot launcher and ran towards her, tackling her to the ground before Sam had a chance to stop him or she had a chance to attack Bumblebee. Leo scrambled up so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He aimed the sabot launcher at her face, his breaths coming deep, his heart thudding in his chest. Leo Spitz had never killed anyone – or anything. He wasn't sure he wanted to start now.

"You won't kill me, will you?" Alice asked, reverting back to her human form. Leo watched the flesh knit back together over her face and she stared up at him with her greenish-blue eyes. They flickered to Sam – who was standing nearby, watching intently – and then back to Leo's face. "I can see it in your eyes, Leo. You've never killed before."

"You... you lied to me... you betrayed me." Leo panted, squeezing on the trigger.

"I betrayed everyone, Leo. Not just you."

"I told you things I would never have told anyone..." Leo growled. "The story you told me, about you having someone before and hurting them... was it true?"

"..." Alice's eyes slid away from Leo's.

"WAS IT TRUE?"

"No." Alice replied, closing her eyes and sighing. "I only said it to get closer to you – to everyone here. I had to. I was following Megatron's orders."

"You bitch..." Leo hissed, lining the sabot launcher up with Alice's head.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"LEO, DON'T!" Sam screamed. Leo pulled the trigger and fired the weapon directly into Alice's face. The impact of it threw him backwards. Sam ran over to Leo and skidded beside him, crouching down. "Leo, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Ouch..." Leo hissed, looking down at his hands and his NEST issue T-shirt, which was shredded from the close impact explosion. His arms and face stung with burning pains. "Sam, how bad is it?"

"It looks like you've been burnt." Sam said. He peered over at Alice's remains – there was no danger of her being alive. The impact had nearly blown her head off. The corpse was a mix of shredded flesh and fragments of metal.

"I can't believe... I... I killed someone." Leo began to tremble. "I actually killed someone..."

"I'm here... I'll get help..." Sam said. "RATCHET! SOMEONE GET RATCHET!"

-----------

"Just give me the boy, Prime. That way no-one has to die – except him." Megatron growled.

"I'll never surrender him to you, Megatron." Optimus declared. "Sam Witwicky has as much right to life as anyone – perhaps even more."

"Don't try all of your morals and pretty speeches on me. You know they don't work on me." Megatron sneered.

"I can try, Megatron." Optimus sighed. "I had hoped that one day you would realise that you were in the wrong, and we would be able to work together to rebuild Cybertron. I can see now that it will never happen."

"Then finally you have become a true Prime." Megatron said. "None of them ever tried to form alliances with Decepticons."

"So be it." Optimus said and unsheathed his blazing swords. "To the death."

-----------

The battlefield was a mess. Optimus and Megatron were battling at one end, whereas the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons were at the other, in a massive jumble. NEST soldiers swore when they're shots at the Decepticons were blocked by their allies. In the chaos, Ratchet had managed to make his way through to Mikaela, aware that Sam was screaming for him somewhere past the mess.

"Mikaela, did they hurt you?" Ratchet asked, carefully picking her up and clutching her protectively close to his chest plate.

"I think... I think I may have lost the baby." She sobbed. "Starscream dropped me on the ground... what am I going to do? How am I going to tell Sam?"

"Don't worry about that now." Ratchet said. "We'll get you checked out first and make sure that you're safe. Then we'll worry about what we're going to do. Okay?"

"Okay." Mikaela said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Cal!" Ratchet called. The Mikaela's father ran over, carrying his sabot launcher. Cal and the rest of the rescue team had been covering Ratchet whilst he made his way to Mikaela.

"What is it?" Cal asked.

"Support Mikaela while I transform." Ratchet replied, lowering Mikaela down to him. Cal caught his daughter in his arms as she stumbled. His arms went around her in a tight embrace, pleased that his daughter was okay. Mikaela sobbed harder.

"What's wrong?" Cal asked softly, lifting Mikaela's chin so that he could look directly at her.

"I think I lost the baby." She buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry again. Ratchet transformed and opened the rear doors of the ambulance.

"C'mon, 'Kaela. Let's get out of here." Cal said, leading her over to the ambulance and swearing to make the monsters who made his daughter unhappy pay.

**Review because today, I give you two chapters! :O**

**And maybe even the last one if I get it finished x)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 29:**

Will was moving around on the ground, trying to find a position from where he could shoot Starscream without endangering Ironhide and Chromia. They seemed to be going for the 'I'll hold, you punch' approach. Will knew how incredibly hard it was to kill Decepticons, but this really emphasised it. Starscream was still alive after being punched, kicked and shot by Chromia repeatedly, whilst Ironhide gripped onto his wings and pulled them backwards. The Decepticon was screaming in pain, which indicated that the wings were sensitive. Now, if only he could get a clear shot... Will lifted his sabot launcher and aimed it at one of Starscream's feet. He was about to fire off a round when Starscream finally broke free of Ironhide's grip and punched the weapon's specialist in the face. Ironhide was stunned by the attack and knocked off balance. Chromia jumped over her sparkmate's body before Starscream could commit a fatal blow and shot him in the face. Starscream howled with rage and lifted Chromia off the ground. Ironhide and Will both shot Starscream in the legs at the same time.

"Nice job, Ironhide." Will grinned, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Not bad yourself." Ironhide grunted, getting to his feet and retrieving Chromia from where Starscream had dropped her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you and Will." Chromia said.

"Good... I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you..." Ironhide said, giving the femme a one armed hug. Will had to look away from Ironhide and Chromia's affectionate moment. They had each other and who did Will have now? No-one. Sarah didn't want anything to do with him and Sam was getting married to Mikaela. Will was vaguely aware of Sam shouting for a medic and ran towards the sound of his voice, based on instinct.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Sam yelled. Will and Simmons both reached him at the same time.

"What's happened?" Simmons asked, kneeling down beside Sam, who was kneeling on the ground with Leo's head resting on his lap. Will walked over to the debris that he assumed was mostly Alice's head and began to inspect the damage.

"Leo shot Alice in the face with a sabot round." Sam explained.

"How close was he?" Will asked, walking over to Sam and looking at Leo's injuries. He had several burns on his face, arms and hands. He could see some through the ripped material of the T-shirt he had been wearing.

"I was... on top of... her." Leo gasped with pain.

"Christ..." Will said. He could feel his anger rising. He knew Epps shouldn't have grabbed Leo to bring with them – Leo certainly wasn't a soldier and this incident had proved it. Anyone with proper military training would never have fired a sabot round off at close range like that... "Did Epps give you any instruction in sabot weapons when he asked you to join a team?"

"He just... taught me how to shoot." Leo hissed. He yelped when Simmons began to tend to his injuries.

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch..." Simmons growled. "He was in charge of this operation, he should've made sure EVERYONE had proper instruction in how to use the weapons."

"I'm sorry Leo, but I need to ask you another question. After that, I'll leave you alone to get treated." Will said. "Was Cal with you when Epps instructed you?"

"No... he already had weapons training." Leo said.

"Okay, thanks Leo." Will said. "Sam, call Ratchet and get him over here. He's got Mikaela so you can load Leo up as well – after that, Ratchet can make a run to the hospital. Go with them."

"Will –" Sam stood up and Simmons caught Leo's head before it hit the floor. "– Wait for me, I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." Will snapped, walking away. Sam followed him. "Go with Mikaela when Ratchet gets here. She needs you."

"And I need you." Sam said quietly, yet fiercely. "I'm going to stay by your side in this battle, Will. No matter what you say."

"No you're not." Will repeated, shoving Sam backwards. "You're going with Mikaela."

"I'm coming with you –" Sam started to say, taking another step towards Will.

"NO YOU'RE NOT." Will exploded, shoving Sam harder. "Will you just leave me alone? Please? Every single day it's the same damn thing – you go on about how much you love Mikaela and then you come crawling back to me, telling me that you love me! Just give it a rest, Sam. You can't have both of us and I know you'll choose Mikaela. Just... just leave me alone."

"Will, I –" Sam started to say. Will turned away and stormed away. He walked back over to Ironhide and Chromia, who had been joined by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jolt. Soundwave and Starscream were both piled together after suffering critical damage – Starscream was missing both of his legs and Soundwave was carrying one of his arms. Soundwave's torn off tentacles surrounded them. They were both arguing about whose fault it was and what the outcome of Megatron's battle with Optimus Prime would be. Will stormed over to Epps and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Epps asked, turning around.

"You bastard." Will growled, shaking his head. He punched Epps in the jaw. Epps fell to the ground and Will crouched down beside him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him close to his face. Epps turned his head to the side and spat blood out of his mouth. "How could you let Leo come out here without any proper weapons training? How could you do that!"

"Will –" Epps started to say.

"Don't try and justify what you did!" Will punched Epps again. "Do you know what Leo did? He shot Alice in the face with a sabot round whilst he was on top of her. Do you know what's happened to him now? He's got some burns, Epps. He's injured himself all because you didn't teach him how to use a weapon properly! He might even have permanent scarring and all of that will be your fault!"

"Get off me!" Epps snarled, pushing Will away and getting to his feet. "I did what I had to do. I told him the basics of using a sabot launcher but I thought it would be common sense no to fire an explosive rocket at that kind of range! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Well it did." Will snapped, getting to his feet and glaring at Epps. "It did happen, Epps. You don't have the experience of being in command. I should've known something like this would've happened."

"I didn't ask for this!" Epps exclaimed. "I would rather have you in charge any day, Will. Maggie spoke with Simmons and Optimus and they decided that you weren't fit for command. Don't make this my fault."

"Why did they decided I wasn't fit for command?" Will asked. Epps was silent. "TELL ME."

"Because of your marital problems." Epps said. "They thought you'd do something stupid – people do crazy things when they're going through shit."

"My marital problems aren't anyone's business." Will snapped. "I'm fine. They're not going to affect my judgement on NEST missions."

"No, but clearly something else is." Epps glanced in the direction of Sam and back at Will.

"You bastard..." Will tackled Epps to the ground again.

"Hey! Break it up!" Graham ordered, running over and pulling Will off of Epps. He was covered in dirt from trying to help Ironhide and Chromia deal with Starscream after Will had helped Ironhide blow his legs off – soon afterwards he had realised that they didn't need his help and gone in search of Will. "Both of you, stop it."

"He started it!" Epps pointed accusingly at Will.

"I don't care who started it!" Graham snapped, releasing Will from his grip, confident that he wasn't going to tear Epps's head off his shoulders. "Sort yourselves out. I mean it. There are more important things than whatever both of you are rowing about now."

-----------

Bumblebee was still in his robot form, escorting Ratchet through the battlefield, when he spotted Sam.

"Sam, get in Ratchet. Mikaela's in there and we're on our way to get Leo." Bumblebee urged.

"I –" Sam was torn between getting into the back of Ratchet and comforting the woman he loved, or running off into battle after the man that he loved. _Will was right. I need to stop leading people on._

"Come on, Sam." Bumblebee said. Sam ran over to Ratchet and opened the back door of the ambulance, climbing in and pulling Mikaela into his arms, inhaling her scent.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sam said, stroking Mikaela's hair. "I thought I might've lost you..."

"Sam, I think... I think I've lost the baby." Mikaela sobbed against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh... we'll sort it all out later." Sam whispered. He turned to look at Cal, who was grimacing. "I'll look after your daughter, I promise."

"I know you will, Sam." Cal smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I would go out there and kill those things, but my place is here, with her."

-----------

"Give it up, Megatron." Optimus said. "You can't win. Your forces have been defeated – Alice is dead, her head was blasted off. Right now, Ironhide is preparing to give the order to execute Starscream and Soundwave. It's over."

"What?" Megatron growled. He kicked Optimus away and ran over to where Starscream and Soundwave were and let out a roar. "GET UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"I CAN'T! I DON'T HAVE ANY LEGS!" Starscream screeched.

"Lord Megatron... forgive me..." Soundwave said, staggering to his feet.

"THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING TO FORGIVE SOON." Megatron roared. "DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!"

"Megatron!" Starscream pleaded. "Don't leave me here!"

"Why not, Starscream?" Megatron asked, standing over the Decepticon. "Give me one good reason why."

"I –" Starscream never got a chance to answer, because Optimus Prime ran and dived on Megatron, knocking him to the floor. "Soundwave, Lord Megatron isn't going to survive this! Let's go."

"But –" Soundwave started to say.

"There are no buts." Starscream said. "We need to survive to continue the work of the Decepticons. We have to leave Megatron."

"Very well." Soundwave said. He wrapped his remaining tentacles around Starscream and lifted him up. He then activated his thrusters and took to the air.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Megatron bellowed. "I'LL KILL YOU, STARSCREAM!"

"You won't get the chance to!" Optimus declared, punching Megatron in the chest plates.

"OPTIMUS, LOOK OUT!" Will yelled, running over to the battle. Megatron had a long knife, which he was preparing to stab downwards into Optimus's back. Will skidded to a halt and aimed his sabot launcher up at Megatron and fired off a round. Megatron deflected it back at Will, who dived aside just in time. _How the hell did he do that?_ He watched as Megatron was about to bring the knife down in Optimus's back and knew what he had to do. "IRONHIDE!" Will yelled. The Autobot turned to look at him.

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"HELP OPTIMUS!" Will yelled, running over. He dropped his sabot launcher to the floor – he had no rounds left. He pulled his gun out of its holster – his gun that could harm transformers. He ran over to Optimus and Megatron, getting over his initial shock of being this close to the vicious battle. At this close range, he had a chance to appreciate how well designed for war the Autobots and Decepticons were. Will climbed up between Megatron and Optimus.

"Will, no –" Optimus said. Ironhide dragged the Autobot leader backwards, away from the knife Megatron was holding. Will aimed his gun at one of Megatron's optics.

"It's over, Megatron." Will snarled and pulled the trigger. The bullet went into Megatron's optic and the Decepticon howled. Megatron stood up, covering half of his face with a clawed hand. Will fell to the ground – Ironhide wasn't quick enough to catch him. He hit his head on the ground and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The world began to go dark and he could hear Ironhide running towards him and carefully lifting him off the ground.

"This isn't over." Megatron declared. "I will be back, Optimus Prime." Megatron took to the sky, heading in the same direction as the other Decepticons. Optimus watched him disappear into the sky and sighed.

"I hoped that it would all be over today." Optimus confessed. "At least no-one has suffered any fatal damage. Epps, how are the humans?"

"No fatalities, but we've got a couple of casualties – a couple of our reserve soldiers and Leo." Epps said. He looked at Will, who was laying across Optimus's hands. "And Will. Is he okay?"

"I think he's just unconscious, but I don't know anything about human physiology." Ironhide said. "We should get him to a hospital."

"Yes, that would be for the best. Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus Prime said solemnly.

**One chapter left!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**** Just a quick note – I received reviews pointing out that a drop from a few feet would not cause Mikaela to lose the baby. Just tripping up and landing badly when you are pregnant can cause a person to lose a baby, so I think a drop of a few feet is something to be worried about.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language.**

**One Last Time**

**Chapter 30:**

Two days later, Mikaela was sat up in a hospital bed, with Cal sitting next to her and Sam sat on the other side of her. He was holding one of her hands in both of his. He could feel the cold metal of Mikaela's wedding ring on his fingers – they had got married yesterday. They were awaiting the verdict of whether Mikaela had lost the baby or not. Sam knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop thinking of Will in the room next door. The doctors had said that Will had a minor head injury, but he was likely to recover. They were just waiting for him to regain consciousness to give him another check up to make sure everything was okay. Sam could still remember his argument with Will. It had made him feel guilty – he was leading Will on. Mikaela too. He couldn't choose which one of them he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted both of them. His mind wandered to Leo and another wave of guilt washed over him – he had just stood there and watched as Leo had destroyed Alice... and himself. Whilst the doctors had been examining Mikaela, Sam had slipped out to see Leo. He had been sitting in a hospital bed, with Simmons sitting beside him – he was the closest person to Leo. Leo had never killed before. Even though Alice was a Decepticon and had betrayed them all, he hadn't taken to the idea well. After a while, Leo had told him to get out. He didn't want anyone to see him – not with the burns he had.

"What's taking them so long?" Mikaela asked, biting her bottom lip. "Do you think everything's okay? Maybe they don't know what's happened..."

"Shhh." Sam said, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "They're probably just discussing whatever they found out and how they're going to tell us. Someone will be here soon, I promise."

"Really?" Mikaela asked.

"I'll go and find a doctor if no-one arrives in ten minutes. Does that make you feel better?" Cal asked.

"Yes, thank you dad." Mikaela smiled. Just afterwards, a female doctor walked into the room.

"Mikaela Banes?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Mikaela replied.

"We need to discuss your pregnancy." The doctor said. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all." Sam said. Mikaela was just staring at the doctor fearfully. He shook hands with the doctor. "I'm Sam Witwicky, the father."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." The doctor turned to Cal. "And who are you?"

"I'm Mikaela's father."

"Right. Shall we get started?" the doctor asked. Mikaela nodded her head. "Well, as you already know, you had a nasty fall. However, you have not lost the baby."

"Thank you!" Mikaela said, bursting into tears. "Thank you so much!"

"I have to warn you now, there will be risks involved – the child may be born with birth defects or some sort of mental or physical disability." The doctor warned.

"Sam, what do you think?" Mikaela asked. She didn't want to make all of the important decisions by herself. She was certain she wanted _this_ baby.

"I know how much this baby means to us." Sam smiled. "I'm not going to give up our child because of the risks involved. There's no point to life if there is no risk. It would be boring."

"Very well." The doctor smiled warmly. "I'll send a nurse to check on you in an hour or so, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Sam smiled at the doctor as she left the room.

"I love you!" Mikaela said, pulling Sam closer and pressing her lips to his.

"Oh God." Cal rolled his eyes. He patted Mikaela's hand. "I'm off to get a coffee and a sandwich. I'll come back and see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Mikaela smiled, snuggling close to Sam and closing her eyes. She heard the door of the room open and then close. "I can't believe it... our own family." She opened her eyes and caught sight of a mark on Sam's neck. She pulled his collar down. "What's this?"

_Oh shit._ Sam's mind was racing, trying to figure out an excuse. He had forgotten all about that... "What's what?"

"This mark on your neck." Mikaela said. "It looks like some sort of bruise. Did you get it during the fighting?"

"I must've done." Sam said. He was relieved that Mikaela had given him an excuse – he couldn't think of one. He could only think of the night that Will had given it to him, and all of his guilt from the argument. _Please, please let him be okay._

-----------

Epps hated hospitals – he hated the smell, the sounds and just the general appearance of them. Last time he had been at a hospital was Monique's last pregnancy check up and the time before that had been when Monique had given birth to Fred. Just remembering that made his hand ache. Epps was sitting in Will's hospital room, beside the bed Will was in. The beeping of various machines Will was hooked up to giving him a headache. He was unsure how Will would react to waking up and finding him there – he could react in one of two ways, either by yelling at Epps to get out or bursting into tears and apologising... okay, the second one was a bit far fetched...

"S..." Epps's head snapped up when he heard the sound. He looked around the room.

"Will, was that you?" Epps asked in surprise.

"S... s..." Will was stirring, his eyes rolling under the lids.

"DAMN!" Epps yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Sa..."

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Epps yelled out of the door. "HE'S WAKING UP! SOMEBODY...? C'MON!" A young male doctor charged into the room, followed by a nurse.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked, pulling off his stethoscope and listening to Will's heart.

"He started fidgeting and his eyes were rolling and he sounded like he wanted to say something." Epps said. "He started saying 'S' sounds... like he's calling someone's name."

"Do you know anyone who's name begins with 'S'?" the nurse asked.

"Erm..." Epps wasn't sure how to answer. _Sarah or Sam? Which one is he calling for?_ "Well, he could be calling for Sam, his mate or he could be calling for his wife, Sarah."

"We'll get the wife – that's the more likely option." The nurse said, hurrying out of the room.

_Tch. Yeah right._ Epps thought, leaning against the wall and watching the doctor checking Will's vitals. "Do I need to be here?"

"Would you like to be here?" the doctor asked. "Will? Can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my thumb. That's good. It shows you can use your fingers. Now, listen to me. I don't want you to wake up too fast. Just take your time."

"Well... me and Will haven't exactly been on the best of terms..." Epps sighed.

"It might be good for him to see someone that he knows." The doctor said.

"Epps...?" Will asked quietly.

"I'm here." Epps replied, sitting down beside Will again and reluctantly petting him on the arm. "I'll be here the whole time if you need me to be."

"I found his wife!" the nurse ran back into the room, with Sarah following at a jog. Sarah ran over to Will's bedside, nearly knocking Epps out of his chair.

"We'll leave you alone with him for a few minutes." The doctor said, herding the nurse out of the room with him.

"Will? Honey? Are you okay?" Sarah asked. Will opened his eyes and nearly jumped in shock – he remembered trying to ask for Sam, not Sarah. He spotted Epps sitting next to him. Will smiled faintly at him and Epps returned it.

"How long have I been out?" Will asked, covering his shock of seeing Sarah.

"Two days." Sarah replied, smoothing Will's hair back from his forehead. Studying his features, she had no idea why she had wanted to divorce him in the first place. She knew she was just trying to make him see her point, but she knew deep down there was no way she could ever stop him being a soldier – it was in his blood. "Sam and Mikaela held the wedding yesterday, whilst you were out cold – Leo wasn't there either. I heard something about him having some bad burns... it was quiet, but they did it to stop the past few days being as bad as they were..."

"It's okay." Will said, his eyes sliding away from Sarah's. _Why did he do that? Didn't he think I could take him getting married? Did he think I was going to ruin it all for him?_ "Who stood in as the best man?"

"Some friend of Sam's named Miles stood in as the best man... I think they knew each other from school... that boy was kinda weird." Sarah said thoughtfully. "Mentioned a lot of tree climbing in his speech too."

"Where's Annabelle?" Will asked.

"She's with Monique and the kids, back at the hotel." Sarah replied. She turned to face Epps and smiled sweetly. "Robert, could you do me a favour?"

"I'm going." Epps sighed, standing up. "I'll tell Annabelle you're okay. Alright?"

"Thanks." Will smiled, watching Epps leave the room. He turned to look at Sarah. "You don't have to be here."

"Will, I want to be here." Sarah protested, perching on the edge of the bed and clasping one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. "I was wrong before... I'm so sorry about that. I really don't want to divorce you... I love you."

"I..." Will wasn't sure what to say. He could say he loved her and live happily ever after like he had wanted before – or he could say no and continue serving in NEST with the Autobots and humans – the Decepticons still weren't dead. "I don't know what to say, Sarah. I love you, but the thing is... I want to continue fighting. This war isn't over, Sarah. I can't see it ending for another couple of years."

"I know, Will." Sarah sighed. "I was wrong to take you away from the army – there's too much of it in you. I'm worried about the distance though – I get so scared when you spend all of your time abroad – I never know if you're going to come home and I'm worried you're missing Annabelle grow up – she's your daughter too."

"Well... you could always move to Diego Garcia with me." Will suggested. "They have schools there so we wouldn't need to worry about Annabelle being educated and you'd be able to see what I do."

"Hmm I guess." Sarah said. "And what am I going to do on Diego Garcia? I'm not going to sit around all day doing nothing. I need some sort of job."

"I could probably ask Morshower to give you some sort of secretary job." Will said. "If that's what you want..."

"If it means we can be a family again, I'll accept anything." Sarah leant over and kissed Will on the forehead. "By the way, Sam wants to talk to you – he came and visited you whilst you were unconscious. He used to talk to you too. The doctors told us it helped."

"Oh."

"He said you had a row with him on the battlefield." Sarah said. She placed one of her hands on Will's. "He really wants to see you, Will."

"I know." Will sighed. "I'm not sure what to say to him though... and I don't know what he's going to say to me. Is he mad at me?"

"He doesn't seem to be mad at you." Sarah frowned. "He seemed more regretful, the way he sat beside your bed. I didn't hear anything that he was saying... but I think he was sorry about something."

"Really?" Will asked. Sarah nodded. "Well, can you tell him I'd like to see him?"

"Sure, I'll go now." Sarah smiled. "I better go and check on Epps and Monique and see how they're coping with Annabelle as well as their own kids."

-----------

Sam knocked on the door to Will's room. He wasn't sure what Will's reaction was going to be, but he couldn't refuse to see him after Sarah had come to find him. He had passed Epps in the corridor, who had been in the middle of a murmured conversation with Graham. Sam knocked again and walked into the room. Will was sitting up in the hospital bed, wearing some hospital pyjamas. Sam sat down beside him and smiled, hiding something behind his back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked nervously.

"I've been better." Will replied. "I'm surprised you came to see me."

"I had to make sure you were okay." Sam said. "Are you mad at me for marrying Mikaela when you were unconscious?" Sam braced himself when Will took a deep breath.

"No. I'm not."

"Honestly?"

"I am being honest." Will protested. "I don't see why I should be mad... you two are great together."

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "Sarah told me that you and her were getting back together."

"Well... I do love her." Will said. "And I don't really want to grow old and die alone. Besides, Annabelle deserves to have a father."

"Good for you." Sam said. He then remembered something. "I brought you a present!"

"Oh God, help me now." Will rolled his eyes then grinned. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Sam ordered. "And no peeking."

"Okay." Will sighed. He closed his eyes and held out his hands. He felt Sam placed something cold in his hands. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Can I kiss you first?"

"... If you must." Will sighed. Sam leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Will's lips. He returned to his chair and grinned.

"You can open your eyes now." Sam grinned. Will opened his eyes and started at the tub of ice-cream that was in his hands.

"You and your ice-cream." Will grinned whilst shaking his head. "I should've guessed, shouldn't I?"

"Yep." Sam leant back in the chair and laughed. "I'm glad you like it. If you ever need help... using it up... you know who you can call."

"Yes, I do." Will laughed. "Thanks Sam."

"Will... there was one more thing I needed to talk to you about..." Sam fidgeted in the chair.

"What?" Will asked, unsure if he wanted to hear what Sam had to say or not. "Come on Sam, you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm leaving NEST." Sam announced. "It might only be temporary – but there's so much in my life I've missed out on. I spoke to Mikaela about it and I don't want to put her and the baby at risk anymore. Think of it as maternity leave."

"Sam, you never were much of a soldier – you were always the kid running around screaming." Will sighed. "Just don't end up like I did – make sure you're doing things that make you happy."

"I know... I think I'm going to follow a different career." Sam said. "This is all my life has been – an alien robot war. I don't know how to do anything else. I'm going to start making up for lost time."

"This really is the last time, isn't it?" Will asked.

"Most likely." Sam replied. "Though I'll come and visit, I promise."

"Good. Drag Mikaela along too." Will smiled.

"So... where does all of this leave us?" Sam asked. "I don't want to lead you or Mikaela on anymore, and I've chosen Mikaela, just like you've chosen Sarah."

"We'll... we'll try the friends thing." Will said. "It might work out – and I hope it doesn't. Just remember that I'm always here for you, Sam. No matter what time of the night it is or where I am I will make time for you, I promise."

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

"You should go back to Mikaela now." Will said. "She's the one that you need."

"And you're the one that I want." Sam sighed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Will admitted hesitantly. "How about... one last kiss?"

"Anything for you." Sam whispered. He crushed his lips to Will's, running his fingers through Will's tousled hair and opening his mouth. Will slid his tongue inside, grabbing the tops of Sam's arms and making the kiss more passionate. They both broke away gasping for air.

"Goodbye, Sam." Will smiled. Sam smiled back and walked out of the room. Sarah walked in, tugging Annabelle along behind her.

"Here's daddy." Sarah smiled. Annabelle let go of her hand and climbed onto the chair, throwing her arms around Will's neck. Will hugged his daughter back, squeezing his eyes shut to make sure none of his tears leaked out.

"I missed you, daddy." Annabelle sobbed.

"I missed you too." Will sniffed.

"Will you be coming home soon?" she asked.

"No..." Will replied. He grinned. "You're coming to live with me on Diego Garcia!"

"Really?!" she shrieked with excitement.

"Yes, really." Will kissed Annabelle on the forehead. _Stop thinking about Sam._ Will told himself. _That part of your life is over and it's never coming back._ "We're going to be a family again."

**I did originally say that this would be the last chapter, but I have a short epilogue planned. It should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow! Stay tuned and make sure you review!**


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary****: a familiar face shows up on the Lennox's doorstep, five years later. Set after ROTF, Sam x Lennox slash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warning:**** language.**

**One Last Time**

**Epilogue: Two Years Later**

Will sighed and switched off the car ignition. All of the lights in the dials went out, leaving him sitting alone in the dusk. He stared up the driveway of the house he was parked outside and checked the address on the piece of paper sello-taped to the dash-board – this was it. He looked at the house again, this time examining it in detail – it was perfect in every way. The house wasn't joined to any of the other houses, but was the same style. The roof tiles were perfectly aligned and a rose bush crept up the side of the house. There were some bright yellow flowers in one of the windows and Will could see the lights on. He glanced at himself in the rear view mirror and even though it was dark, he could spot the grey hairs that were starting to creep in. Sarah said that it made him look distinguished. He sighed again and undid his seatbelt, opening the door and climbing out of the car. He smoothed down his uniform and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door was answered by a young woman. She had dark hair and bright blue eyes – it was Mikaela. She gasped when she realised it was none other than Will Lennox standing on her doorstep.

"Will?" she asked.

"Hey." He grinned. "How have you been?"

"I... I've been great." She smiled at him. "How are you doing?"

"Things are great." Will said. "I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now."

"Well done!" Mikaela said, giving Will a quick hug. "So what brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Sam." Will's tone became serious. He noticed her smile change to a frown. "I'm really sorry Mikaela."

"No... it's okay." Mikaela said, shaking her head. "Follow me."

"Thank you." Will said, trying to stress how truly sorry he was. He stepped into the house and removed his beret. Mikaela led him into the living room, where Sam was sitting on the sofa, a little girl sitting on his lap – she was no more than two years old.

"Sam, someone's here to see you." Mikaela said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, turning around. He nearly knocked his daughter off his lap when he caught sight of Will. "Will?!"

"Is this a bad time?" Will asked.

"No." Sam replied. "Mikaela, take Alicia for me. Will, we'll go to the garage where we can talk properly."

"Okay." Will said.

"Come here, Alicia." Mikaela said, grinning and lifting her's and Sam's daughter off Sam's lap. "Let's go and make dinner."

"Come with me." Sam said, walking out of the living room and out of the house. Will followed and Sam opened the garage door and beckoned Will inside. Will followed him in and Sam closed the door again. He flicked the light switch on. "Long time no see."

"I've been busy." Will said. "How's life?"

"It's good – really good." Sam grinned. "You didn't come here just to catch up – if you had, you wouldn't be wearing your uniform."

"Sam... I don't know how to tell you this..." Will sighed. "NEST want you to come back. Communications between humans and Autobots aren't exactly going well and the Decepticons are active again – Galloway's back on the scene somehow and he's trying to make my life as difficult as possible. You're the only one they'll listen to."

"But I'm only close to Bumblebee." Sam protested. "You're closer to Ironhide, Optimus and the others and you said it yourself – I'm not a soldier. I'm the one who runs around screaming."

"Sam, please come back." Will said. "I may be closer to Ironhide and Optimus but you're a hero in their eyes – you brought Optimus back from the dead. I just need you to talk to them for me."

"Why did you come here, Will?" Sam demanded. "Why couldn't they send someone with a lower rank?"

"I wanted to see you..."

"I was just getting my life back on track!" Sam snapped. "I was over you!"

"I'm sorry..." Will looked away. "I'll just go back and tell them you refused."

"I have not refused." Sam protested. "I'll come back with you and I'll talk to the Autobots but that's all."

"Thank you." Will sighed with relief. "Thank you so much."

"When do we leave?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Will replied. "I'm gonna go and look for a bed and breakfast or something to stay in..."

"We have a guest room." Sam said. "You could sleep in there. I mean, when I did this to you I was allowed to sleep on your couch."

"Sam, you don't have to –"

"I want to. I'm just returning the favour." Sam said.

"Thank you." Will smiled.

"Come on, I better tell Mikaela that there's one more for dinner."

-----------

Sam lay in bed next to Mikaela, tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He had just woken up from a nightmare – he'd started having them irregularly after he had left Will at the hospital. Tonight was an extremely bad one – Megatron had won. His family were dead – his parents, Mikaela, Alicia... Will wasn't dead. Megatron was forcing him to be a slave, to punish him for fighting on the side of the Autobots on the first place. Every day he would be thrown into an arena fight with another human, being made to fight for survival. One day, he was thrown in there with Epps... Eventually, he gave up trying to sleep and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He walked past the guest bedroom, on his way back to Mikaela...

... Sam opened the door to the guest bedroom and closed it quietly behind him. He walked over to the bed and stared down at Will. He was sleeping shirtless and on his side, like he always did. His face was a grimace and his body was curled a bit – the place where Sam used to sleep. Sam sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed. Will stirred and opened one of his eyes, looking up at Sam.

"Hey." Will said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I... I had a nightmare." Sam whispered. "It was a bad one."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked, sitting up. The sheets slid down his torso, resting at his waist.

"No." Sam replied. Will pulled Sam into his arms, cradling him against his chest. "Will, y'know when I said I had just got over you?"

"Yes?" Will asked, his heart thudding in his chest.

"I lied."

"I know." Will whispered. He dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips. He broke away and smiled down at the younger man.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I love you too." Will murmured, lowering his head again and this time pressing his lips to Sam's in a more forceful way. He forced his tongue into Sam's mouth and carefully lowered him down to the bed, so that he was laying on top of him, steadying himself with his hands placed either side of Sam's head. "I thought... we said... last time... was the last... time..." Will gasped, between kisses.

"So... did I." Sam panted, entangling his hands in Will's hair. "You should've... kept your hair longer..."

"I know." Will laughed, breaking away for air. "I preferred it longer too."

"Y'know what would make this moment even more perfect?" Sam asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Will asked, smiling lopsidedly. _Please say going for a midnight drive... that way it's less likely that Mikaela will walk in here..._

"Ice-cream!"

"You and your ice-cream..." Will rolled his eyes.

**THE END**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story – it means a lot to me. I didn't think I could write a story 31 chapters long, but I've been proved wrong, mainly because of everyone's support and great comments : )**

**I want to thank Kimmieh-chan for helping me past my writer's block with her golden advice: "LISTEN TO ADAM LAMBERT"**

**I also **_**need**_** to thank DarknessintheCorners for bullying me into writing this... and suggesting ideas, most of which I haven't used... except for the Epps and Graham thing.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who read or reviewed this story. I couldn't leave the ending how it was, which is why I wrote this epilogue.**

**Thanks guys x)**

**I Caught Myself.**


End file.
